In the Night
by his4evergirl
Summary: Kakashi is haunted by memories from his past. When a mission leads him right to that past. This takes place after the Chunine exams, but before Sasuke leaves. I do not own Naruto. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just an idea I've had for a while. I am not up to date with every aspect of Naruto, so I'm sorry if it's a little off. Also as this is a fanfiction I will be making my own twists to this. If you like it that's great, but if you don't that's fine. Everyone has their own thoughts and opinions. This is just an experiment on my part. I do hope that you enjoy.**

Kakashi sat in a quiet spot in the woods of the Hidden Leaf. It was by a small stream that led into a small cave. Years ago, he had made a discovery there, meeting someone who would end up changing his life. Someone who would become a good friend to him. He let his mind wander back to that day.

_Flashback..._

_ A four-year-old Kakashi was practicing in the forest outside the village. He had a lot to live up to, his father being the White Fang of the Hidden Leaf. He would live up to the legend that was his father._

_ As he was practicing a move, he heard a female scream. He ran towards the scream, it was another young girl from the village. She was lying on the ground, crying. There was a small basket lying on the ground beside her. "What happened?" He asked the girl._

_ "I...I don't...know." She answered between sobs. "I was...bringing...bread...home...when someone...came up behind me...and knocked me over...now my bread is...gone...and my mommy...she won't be happy."_

_ "I'll find whoever did this." Kakashi assured her. "Did you see where they went?"_

_ She pointed deeper in the forest. "That way." _

_ "I'll be back." Kakashi replied. Then he headed off in that direction._

_ He ran deeper into the trees. That was when he saw someone he had never seen in the village before. It appeared to be a girl about his age. Her back was to him and all he could see were rags for clothes and short inky black hair. He then noticed her picking up a slice of bread._

_ "Hey!" Kakashi called out to her._

_ The girl looked back at him briefly, seeming frightened. Then she ran. Kakashi followed her. She ran along a stream and into a cave. Kakashi didn't hesitate to run in after her."Hey, that bread doesn't belong to you!" Kakashi called after her._

_ Soon they were all the way back in the cave, nowhere else to go. The girl turned to Kakashi, her eyes wide with fear. That was when Kakashi really noticed her. Her skin was pale and her eyes were the oddest color, they were liquid silver pools, brimming with fear and unshed tears._

_ "That bread doesn't belong to you." Kakashi said, less conviction in his voice than originally intended._

_ Her eyes widened even further. Then she tossed the bread at him. "T...take it...j...just...don't...hurt me...Please?" She begged._

_ Kakashi felt his heart melt a little at her fear and trepidation. He looked at the bread that lay at his feet and then back at the girl. He lifted his hand to the back of his head in a nervous and uncertain gesture. Then he walked a little closer to her and knelt down in front of her._

_ She shrank away from him, into the wall of the cave. "I...I gave...it back...n...now...go...go away." She said, trying to sound forceful, but sounding scared and weak._

_ "I won't hurt you." Kakashi told her._

_ She looked up at him, her silver eyes questioning him._

_ "My name is Kakashi. What's your's?" He asked._

_ "Mizuki." She answered._

_ Kakashi reached out his hand to her. "Come on, Mizuki."_

_ "Where?" She asked._

_ "Some place safe." Kakashi answered. "I promise no one will hurt you."_

_ Mizuki hesitantly took his hand and let him lead her out of the cave. That was the day it all started. That was the day their friendship began._

_Back to present..._

Kakashi shook the memory from his mind. "Why did I come out here?" He asked himself aloud. "Why after all these years have I thought of her?"

He then took notice of the time. He was supposed to be training the genine he was in charge of. He was already late. He got up and headed to the training field. The three young ninja, stood waiting for him impatiently.

"Kakashi Sensei, where have you been?" Naruto blasted at him.

Kakashi just shrugged. He then listened absently while Naruto let forth a verbal tirade, letting out his energy and anger. Once he finished, Kakashi looked at him. "Now that that's over, are you ready?"

"We've been ready Sensei." Sakura chimed in. "We've been waiting for you."

"Then, let's begin." Kakashi replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi awoke in the middle of the night, a cold sweat all over his body. He had been waking up every night since his thoughts of Mizuki and their first meeting. every night he dreamed of the same thing, the day she left the village.

He always woke up at the same part. He always woke up with her silver eyes, filled with tears and fear, haunting him. He kicked the covers away and rose from his bed, unable to return to sleep. He walked over to a small table on the opposite wall and opened the drawer.

From the drawer he pulled out a picture. He gazed at the photo for an immeasurable moment, when there was a knock at his door. He quickly placed the picture back in the drawer and walked over to answer the door.

A few hours later, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were on their way out of the village, heading for their next mission. "Let me get this straight, Sensei." Naruto began. "We're going to this village to find out what's behind some _strange happenings_ and this village isn't even on any map?"

"Yup." Kakashi answered.

"Come on Naruto, you heard Lady Tsunade." Sakura replied. "That's what she told us."

"It's not just that Naruto." Sasuke chimed in from his usual silent brooding. "We are looking into what is making these strange things happen. It could be something one of our enemies is up to."

"See Naruto, there's always a reason." Sakura replied, readily agreeing with Sasuke.

After they had been walking for a few hours, night began to settle in around them. "Time to set up camp." Kakashi declared.

The team began to start a fire and lay out their sleeping bags. They ate a small meal, the three younger ninja giving each other a hard time. After they finished the meal, they settled in for sleep. The three genine fell asleep quickly. Kakashi on the other hand lay awake for a while, looking up at the night sky and praying that his dreams of Mizuki would not wake him this night.

Kakashi closed his eyes and relaxed slightly. It seemed as though as soon as he closed his eyes, he was opening them again. He looked around him, the fire having died out and a fog settling in around him. He sat up and looked around further, his three young charges were nowhere to be found.

His gaze wandered to the line of the trees, where a strange and beautiful woman appeared. She had long white hair, pale skin, and strange silver markings all over her body. "Who are you?" Kakashi called to her.

The woman didn't respond. She just looked at him. Kakashi stood up and began to walk towards her. The strange thing was that he was moving, but he wasn't getting any closer to her, neither was she getting farther away.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Kakashi called to her again.

Once again she said nothing. This time however, she began to disappear into the fog. "Wait, don't go!" Kakashi shouted at her. However she continued to disappear bit by bit into the fog.

Kakashi woke with a start. He sat straight up and looked around. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were still sound asleep on the ground around him. The sky was beginning to lighten with the first rays of the sun.

A short while later, the younger ninja woke and they packed up their camp. Then they started on their way to the small village, which they hadn't been very far from when they had set up camp. "That's strange." Kakashi said.

"What is Kakashi Senei?" Naruto asked.

"He' referring to the fact that we shouldn't be in the village yet." Sakura answered. "We were supposed to travel another day."

"That is strange." Naruto agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Team Seven carefully walked into the village and were surprised when they were greeted by an elderly woman, leaning on a cane. Her long white hair was pulled back into a bun and she looked at them through sagging eyelids.

"You must be the Shinobi from the Hidden Leaf." She greeted. "I am Jun. Welcome to our village." She then led them to a modest building that must have been her home.

They were very suspicious of everything as they followed her. What really seemed to set them on edge, was that there seemed to be no one else in the village. They sat down in the front room of Jun's home. Everyone was quiet and on edge, feeling as though they might be in a trap.

The silence surrounded them and permeated the air. Tension was obvious in every move they made. "Is something wrong?" Jun asked them.

"Yeah." Naruto spoke up. "How did we arrive here a day earlier than what we were supposed to?"

Jun gave them a puzzled look and then understanding lit her wrinkled features. "You are not the first travelers we've had say that." Jun told them. "There is something about this village. Something that brings people here and somehow messes with time."

There was something about the way she spoke, that made them believe her. It was almost as if they could feel whatever it was that she spoke of. It was as if the ;and of the village itself held some kind of power, that they could feel.

"I can feel it." Naruto said.

The others nodded their agreement. Once Jun saw that they understood, she continued. "Can I get you something to eat or drink?" She asked.

"No thank you." Kakashi answered for the group. "Now exactly, what strange things have been happening here? What exactly do you need us to get to the bottom of?"

Jun nodded. "Every night, in the woods just outside the village, there have been strange sounds and a strange light. We've had several villagers go out into the woods to investigate, but they never come back."

"What does the light look like?" Kakashi inquired further.

"It's a blue color, but sometimes there'll be silver mixed with it." Jun answered.

"Does that have something to do with why we didn't see anyone else in the village?" Sakura asked.

Jun nodded. "Yes, everyone is afraid to leave their homes, especially at night." She then rang a bell and a young man showed up. "If you will please show these Shinobi to their rooms, please?" She asked.

"Yes Lady Jun." He replied with a bow and then turned to Team Seven. "If you will follow me."

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke got up and quickly followed him. Sakura found herself wanting to speak with Jun a little longer. "Lady Jun, what do you know about this village and the...the...power that is here?" She found herself asking.

Jun rose from her seat and motioned for Sakura to follow her. Sakura followed her down a hall. The hall was lined with pictures. Jun stopped in front of one, that was incredibly old. Sakura looked carefully at the picture. It had about five small families and some the beginnings of houses behind them.

"This photo is of the five original families that founded this village." Jun told Sakura. Then she pointed to one man and his wife. "This is my mother and father. My father used to tell the story of how they found this place. That this was a clearing in the middle of the woods and he said that everyone in the group felt drawn to it."

_The guys..._

Once the servant left the guys alone, Naruto looked around. "Where's Sakura?" He asked.

"She stayed behind with Jun." Kakashi answered. "I believe she was going to get more information on the village."

Just then Sakura walked in the room. "What did you find out?" Naruto asked.

Sakura then told them everything that Jun had told her. Once she finished, the three younger Shinobi looked to Kakashi, waiting for him to tell them the plan. "What are we going to do, Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Tonight, we are going to investigate the blue and silver lights." Kakashi answered.

When it became dark, the team stood on the edge of the village and waited for the light show to begin. After a couple of hours, off to the west, they finally saw the lights. They headed into the woods, following the direction of the light.

They moved through the trees, silently, which was incredibly hard for Naruto. He hated having to be silent. The lights led them to a cave. _Why is it always a cave?_ Kakashi thought to himself.

As they neared the cave, they could hear some incredibly strange noises. They heard some kinds of buzzing and humming. Then they heard the cries for help coming from within. They entered the cave, looking for signs of traps everywhere they went.

Soon they came upon these earthen cages that appeared to be built into the walls of the cave. The villagers in the cages, turned their gazes to the ninja team. "Help us!" They cried out.

Kakashi looked around the cave and noticed how the lights came from deeper in the cave. He then turned to his young pupils. "You get them out and back to the village. I'll go deeper into the cave and investigate." Then without hesitating he cautiously made his way deeper into the cave.

In the heart of the cave, Kakashi was stunned at what he found. It appeared some kind of lab was constructed. He made sure to hide himself behind one of the large pieces of machinary and peek around to get a good view. That was when he noticed the source of the light.

On the opposite wall, a metal table was constructed, standing upright. A woman was strapped to the table and something was being done to her, causing the strange light. Then Kakashi began to look closer at the woman. She seemed incredibly familiar. She had long sable colored hair that flowed from her head and down to her waist. Her skin was pale and she was wearing tattered white rags.

A man in a long white lab coat pushed a button and then walked to stand in front of her. "Are you ready to cooperate yet?" He asked.

The woman said nothing. She just pressed her lips shut.

"I'll leave you here for a while. Then we'll pick up in the same spot when I return." He told her and then walked off to the back of the cave.

Kakashi peeked his head around the machine and looked around the room. There was no one around. He walked out from behind the machine and towards the woman. She looked up at his approach. Kakashi looked into her eyes, her liquid silver eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kakashi." She breathed.

"Mizuki." He replied.

"You have to get out of here." Mizuki told him.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked, not speaking above a whisper.

"There's not enough time to explain." Mizuki replied. "He'll be back any second. You have to leave before he returns."

"I will get you out of here and bring you back to the village." Kakashi told her.

"You can't." She countered. "You have to get out of here. You can't save me."

"I will get you out of here." Kakashi told her.

Mizuki shook her head and instantly regretted the motion, her head swimming. "Kakashi, you have to get out of here. Now."

"Mizuki..." Kakashi began, but he was interrupted.

"Ah, someone has come to your rescue." came the voice of the man in the white lab coat.

Kakashi instantly turned around ready to fight, but it was too late. The man pushed a button and Kakashi felt numb and fell to the ground, unconscious.

_Naruto and the others..._

Naruto and his team mates set the villagers free from their cages and then led them back to the safety of the village. Once they were all safe, they looked at each other. "Kakashi Sensei, isn't back yet." Sakura observed.

"He must have run into some trouble." Sasuke agreed.

"Then we have to go help him." Naruto concluded. Then he began to head for the woods.

"We can't just go in without a plan." Sasuke critisized. "We don't even know what we're actually up against."

"There's only one way to find out." Naruto replied. "We have to go and help Kakashi Sensei."

"We have to do some recon first." Sasuke replied.

"The only way is to go back into that cave." Naruto replied.

"He's right Sasuke." Sakura replied, hating that she was agreeing with Naruto over Sasuke. Hating that once again she was caught in the middle. "The only way to know what we're up against is to go back in the cave."

_Back in the cave..._

Kakashi woke up. His vision was slughtly blurred, but he blinked a few times and it cleared. He felt his arms pinned down, up above his head and his legs were strapped down as well.

"I see you're finally awake." came the familiar voice of the strange man.

Kakashi looked up and saw the man in the lab coat. "Who are you? What do you want?" Kakashi asked.

The man wagged his finger at Kakashi. "Not questions that will be answered any time soon." He replied. "Now, you are Kakashi, the famous Copy Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. The same village this young woman." He gestured to Mizuki.

"Just let him go." Mizuki said. "I'm the one you want."

The man gave her a cruel smile. "Ah, but you won't cooperate with me. Although, now, I think I have a way to make you cooperate." Then he pushed a button on the control panel.

Kakashi felt a shock run through his body. His muscles tensed with the pain that coursed through his body.

"Stop it!" Mizuki cried out.

"Give me what I want!" The man shouted back.

_Naruto and the others..._

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood just outside the mouth of the cave. They hesitantly and yet boldly walked inside to find out what was going on. They would help their sensei. Once inside the cave, they walked towards where they had last seen Kakashi head.

They came upon a huge laboratory in the heart of the cave. They hid themselves behind machines and looked around. They noticed Kakashi strapped down to a metal table. There was another metal table next to the one Kakashi was on, with a woman strapped to it.

"Just let him go." The woman said. "I'm the one you want."

"Ah, but you won't cooperate with me. Although now, I think I have a way to make you cooperate." A man in a white lab coat said back. Then he pushed a button on a control panel next to him.

The three young ninja watched as their sensei's body tensed up and seized, as if he were being zapped with some kind of electricity. They also noticed that it was creating the strange blue light that they had witnessed earlier.

"Stop it!" The woman cried out.

"Give me what I want!" The man in the lab coat shouted back.

The three Shinobi looked at each other. "We need to destroy the lab equipment." Sasuke whispered to his team mates.

"But one of us is going to have to distract him." Sakura added.

"I'll do it." Naruto volunteered.

They quickly pulled together their plan. Naruto thinking quickly of what he would do to distract the man in the lab coat. They got into theor positions and then Naruto made his move. He jumped out of hiding and shouted at the man. "Let my Sensei go!"

The man in the lab coat turned around, removing his finger from the button and the assault on Kakashi's body stopped. "Ah, I should have known that you wouldn't be alone." He said, reaching in his pocket for something.

Naruto quickly reached for his Shuriken and threw them at the man. The man dodged the weapons and then threw needles at him. Naruto dodged the needles. He fought with the man while Sasuke and Sakura worked at pulling wires from the lab equipment, out of sight.

"Kakashi, are you alright?" Mizuki asked.

Kakashi was panting. "I'm...fine." He answered, lifting his head slightly to look at her.

Just then, the restraints on their arms and legs retracted back into the table and they fell from the tables. Kakashi lifted himself from the ground into a standing position. He walked over to Mizuki and offered her a hand. Mizuki took his hand and let him help her up.

He was getting ready to speak, when the man in the white lab coat turned to them. Naruto lay on the ground, a needle sticking out of one of his legs. "How did you two get free?"

A shuriken flew to him and stuck in his arm. "We did it." Sasuke called, he and Sakura coming from behind the equipment. Sakura was holding what appeared to be some very important wires and plugs.

A fight then broke out. The man in the lab coat easily took the three Genine out of battle, striking them with needles in the right spot to make their legs immobile. Kakashi and Mizuki fought together, just as easily as they had all those years ago. Both of the sustaining injuries that made it difficult to fight.

Kakashi knelt on the ground after taking a direct hit. He sucked in air trying to make himself get up again. Mizuki was on her hands and knees not far from him. The man in the lab coat limped towards Kakashi.

Mizuki watched as he pulled out another needle, ready to plunge it in his spine. Mizuki feared for Kakashi's life. She quickly tapped into the power she had been keeping supressed. She pulled herself up. "I'll give you what you want!" She shouted at him.

He looked up at her from Kakashi, pausing in his action. All eyes turned to Mizuki as a silver light, that had to be her chakra, emanated from her body and surrounded her. Then she transformed right in front of their very eyes.

Her long ebony locks turned white and silver markings spread all over her body. She turned into the woman from Kakashi's dream the night before.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi looked at Mizuki, surprised by her transformation. _It must be a new Jutsu she taught herself._ He thought as he watched her. She had definitely been throught some changes while she had been gone.

Mizuki concentrated on building up her chakra. Then she let it loose and go towards the man in the white lab coat. The man who had been torturing her for months, trying to force her into releasing her power to him. So, she decided to let him have it. It flew towards him and consumed him. One minute, he was standing before them and then he was completely gone.

The silver light faded from around Mizuki and her appearance changed back to normal. She stood for a brief moment, before falling to her knees. Kakashi rose from the ground and walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her. "Mizuki, are you alright?" He asked.

She gave him a brief smile. "I'm fine." Blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth and she began to fall forward.

Kakashi caught her in his arms. He quickly checked her pulse, it was faint, but it was there. He then looked over to his three young students, who were recovering from their injuries already. Naruto healing the fastest because of the nine tails within him.

"Is she alright?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"We have to get her back to Lady Tsunade." Kakashi answered. He then moved Mizuki so that he carried her on his back. The team headed out of the cave and made their way back to their village.

Silence surrounded the group. Kakashi was moving as fast as he could, heading back for the village. He knew that if he didn't get her back in time, Mizuki wouldn't last. Kakashi moved with a speed and determination that no one had ever seen in him before.

_I wonder who this woman is._ Naruto thought to himself. _She has to be pretty important to Kakashi Sensei._

After hours of nonstop running, they arrived at their home village. Once they crossed the boarder, Kakashi didn't slow his pace as he made his way to the hospital. Naruto and the others had to slow down and catch their breath.

"I wonder who she is." Sakura said, once she caught her breath.

"It did seem like Kakashi Sensei knew her already." Sasuke agreed.

"Well, let's go find out." Naruto piped up, standing.

Sasuke and Sakura stood and they followed Naruto to the hospital.

_Kakashi..._

Kakashi burst through the doors of the Leaf hospital with Mizuki still on his back. One of the medical ninja came up to him. "It's Mizuki." Kakashi told the ninja. "She needs help."

A gurney was brought out and Kakashi lay Mizuki on it, while they took her away. kakashi collapsed into a seat against the wall. Gai then came, walking down the hall, he had just come from checking up on Lee.

"Did one of your students get hurt on the mission?" Gai asked Kakashi.

Kakashi looked up at Gai and shook his head. "No, we found Mizuki."

Gai's jaw dropped. "Where was she? What happened? Is she alright?"

Kakashi shook his head in disbelief. "I'm not really sure what happened. She just used so much power...and then she was falling to the ground."

After hours of sitting and waiting, Lady Tsunade walked out. "She's going to be fine. She just needs plenty of rest." She told Kakashi and Gai. "You can go see her now."

Kakashi rose from his seat and headed down the hall to the room she would be in. Gai started to get up, but then he noticed Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke peeking around the corner. "Come out of hiding you three." He told them.

The three younger Shinobi hesitantly made their way over to him. There was a silence around the group. Gai knew that they wanted to ask him about Mizuki, but they were also afraid to voice their questions. Gai waited until they spoke.

Finally Naruto decided to speak up. "Bushier Brow Sensei, who is Mizuki?"

"A very powerful Kunoichi from this village." Gai answered. "And one of the greatest friends we've ever had."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I will have to start from the beginning." Gai answered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mizuki wasn't born into this village." Gai announced. "No one really knows where she originally came from. She was four, when she came to the village. Kakashi found her hiding in a cave and brought her to the Third Hokage."

"Wait, how is it that no one knows where she came from?" Naruto interrupted. "Does she not know?"

Gai shook his head. "No, she doesn't remember. She doesn't remember her life before she came to the village."

"What happened when Kakashi Sensei brought her to the Third?" Sakura asked, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"He talked to her for a while and then he adopted her and raised her as his own daughter." Gai answered. "Soon she started at the academy and we all graduated together. She, Kakashi, and I are were put on a team together. She advanced quickly and became a top Kunoichi. Then one day everything changed."

"What? What changed?" Naruto asked.

"Mizuki had begun to show signs that her powers were growing...and she wasn't quite sure how to control them for quite a while. She tried her best to keep it hidden, but it just wasn't happening. Then one day we were training and...there was...an accident."

_Kakashi..._

Kakashi walked into the room Mizuki was in. She lay on the bed her long locks spread in a dark halo around her head. She was even paler than usual. Kakashi moved to sit in a chair beside her bed. He looked at her. "What have you been doing since that day, Mizuki? What have you learned since you've been gone?"

_Flashback..._

_ Kakashi, Gai, and Mizuki were out in the training field. They were working on new jutsu and Kakashi was still learning to use his one Sharingan eye. Kakashi watched as Mizuki made the hand symbols for her jutsu, ending with her hand landing on the ground._

_ The earth uprooted and a silver light exploded from it. Mizuki tried to stop the jutsu, but it was too light hit Gai and knocked him out. What was even worse, was that it continued on through the village. It finally stopped and when it did, half the village had been damaged badly._

_ Kakashi and Mizuki ran to Gai to check on him. He was alright. Then they all ran to the village to see if anyone had been hurt and help in any way they could. Luckily, no one had been hurt. It was just buildings that had taken the dmaage._

_ Mizuki looked around at all the damage and destruction she had created. "This is all my fault." She said, tears in her eyes._

_ Kakashi turned to her. "It was an accident. It could have happened to anybody." He told her._

_ Mizuki shook her head. "My powers are growing and...I can't control them."_

_ "Nobody got hurt." Kakashi countered._

_ "But they could have!" Mizuki shouted back. "I could have killed someone! Someone innocent. I almost really hurt Gai."_

_ "But he's fine." Kakashi replied._

_ Mizuki shook her head. "I'm a danger to everyone! I'm a danger to those I care about most! I...I have to leave...I have to go somewhere where I can't hurt anyone."_

_ "No, you have to stay. With more training, you can learn to control your power."_

_ "I have to leave until I learn to control my power. I...can't put everyone's lives on the line because of me...Kakashi I have to leave. I'll come back when I can control this."_

_ "We can help you, Mizuki. We're a team." Kakashi tried._

_ Mizuki turned to head for the village gate. Kakashi ran after her to stop her. He grabbed her arm. "Mizuki, you can't leave. You'll be a rouge ninja."_

_ "I'd rather be a rouge ninja than responsible for the deaths of those that mean the most to me, Kakashi. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt anyone from the village." She then reached for a pressure point that made Kakashi fall to the ground unconscious._

_ When he came to, Kakashi was lying in a bed in the hospital. He looked up and saw his teacher by his bed. "Where's Mizuki? Did anyone stop her?" Kakashi asked sitting up and instantly regretting it. His head was swimming._

_ "Calm down Kakashi." Minato told Kakashi. "You will only hurt yourself."_

_ "What about Mizuki?" Kakashi asked. _

_ "She left the village." Minato answered. "But she isn't going to be considered a rouge."_

_ "We have to go after her. We have to make her see reason."_

_ "No, Kakashi." Minato said with finility. "Mizuki needs to find her powers and herself. This is the only way."_

_Back to the present..._

Kakashi looked at Mizuki's still form. "Mizuki, did you find out who you really are?" He asked her. Of course she didn't answer, she was knocked out and would be for hours, maybe even days.

He knew that something had changed with Mizuki. He knew she had to have found something. She was more powerful than ever. She even seemed to have better control over her powers. "What happened to you? What was that guys trying to accomplish? What did he know that no one else knows?"

Kakashi couldn't stop the flood of questions that he knew wouldn't be answered. He at least knew they wouldn't be answered yet. He had to wait for her to wake. Of course he wouldn't be the only one with questions for his old team mate and friend.

**A/N: I know that Kakashi's team when he was younger, was different, but this is a fanfiction and I'm taking a creative license. Also, I had to make some changes to fit Mizuki in here. So even though it deviates from the actual story of Naruto, I hope you enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

_ "Mizuki, you can't leave. You'll be a rouge ninja." Kakashi protested._

_ Mizuki turned to him. Tears of fear and pain were freely flowing down her face. "I'd rather be a rouge ninja than responsible for the deaths that means the most to me, Kakashi. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt anyone from the village." She then reached a hand up and hit a pressure point, causing Kakashi to fall down unconscious._

_ Mizuki caught him and laid him flat on his back. She knelt down beside him. She bent and put her lips to his ear. "I know you won't remember this when you wake, but I have to tell you this. Of all the people in this village, you are the most precious to me. I don't know what I would have done all this time without you and your strength. I love you, Kakashi." Then she slid his mask down and gave his lips a quick kiss. She replaced the mask and ran from the village gates._

_ She wasn't sure how far she had run, but she eventually, she collapsed to the ground. She held herself and let the tears and sobs overtake her. She was leaving behind the only life she had ever known, all the people she loved. "I have to protect them." She cried. "They're not safe as long as I'm here. Not until I learn to control my power."_

_Years later..._

_ Mizuki sat under the tree, meditating. It was the only thing that seemed to be able to help her control her power. She then rose and focused her chakra and made her hand symbols. She then put her hand to the ground and focused on controlling the amount of chakra she put into the jutsu. The ground uprooted just as before, but it only went as far as she desired it, the silver light completely consuming a tree._

_ "I'm getting better." Mizuki said. "A little more practice and I'll be able to go home." She then let out a sigh, missing her village, her commrades._

_Just a couple days earlier..._

_ Mizuki stood for a few moments after having released her power on the man who had been torturing her. Then she felt her knees give out and she fell to them. She saw Kakashi kneel in front of her. "Mizuki, are you alright?" He asked._

_ She gave him a small smile. "I'm fine." She answered. She felt a small trickle of blood flow from the corner of her mouth. Then the blackness all around her and finally it closed in and consumed her._

_ Now Mizuki only saw blackness around her. She neither felt nor heard nothing. It was just nothingness. "Is this death?" She pondered. It wasn't something she could hear nor had she actually spoken. It was a strange thing. It was as if she still had thoughts, but she had no tangible way to know that they were her thoughts, to prove that she was indeed thinking._

_ Then the nothingness was interrupted by feeling. Mizuki was suddenly aware of her body. There was a dull ache in her limbs. A dull throbbing in her head soon took over, but that was quickly overshadowed by something more intense. A burning, searing sensation was spreading over her back. It felt as if her back were on fire._

Mizuki's eyes flew open and she sprung up into a setting position. "Put the fire out!" She cried out.

"What fire?" Kakashi asked, alarmed.

"My back!" Mizuki answered. "My back is on fire!"

Kakashi looked at her back, there was no sign of a fire. "I don't see anything." Kakashi replied.

"It's inside!" Mizuki cried out.

Just then Lady Tsunade was coming in the room. "What's going on?" She asked.

"She says her back is on fire." Kakashi answered. "From the inside."

Mizuki was thrashing, trying to put the fire out. Tsunade looked at Kakashi. "Help me hold her down." She ordered.

Kakashi didn't hesitate. He grabbed Mizuki by the shoulders and pushed her forward. Mizuki continued to thrash against him. "Hold still Mizuki." Kakashi said, in his usual calm tone.

Tsunade ripped open the back of Mizuki's gown to reveal her back. Her eyes widened. "I've never seen anything like this before." She said.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, moving to get a better vantage. That was when he saw it.

Right before their eyes, silver lines were forming on Mizuki's back. The lines moved in all directions, moving in curves, straight lines, and forming an incredible picture. By the time the lines finished, Mizuki's thrashing stopped.

"The burning is gone." She said. Then she looked up and saw Kakashi's face. Surprise and shock etched what little was revealed of the masked ninja's face. Then she looked at Tsunade's face. "What? What is it?"

"Your back." Tsunade answered. "I've never seen anything like this before."

Mizuki quickly looked around the room. She saw a mirror hanging on the far wall. She worked on pushing the others away. Then she wobbled her out of the bed and over to the mirror. She turned so that her back was to the mirror. She stretched and strained so that she could she what had the others so confounded.

Her own eyes widened at the sight. Her back was covered in a huge silver...tattoo. That was the only way to describe it. Down her spine ran a sword. There was a cresent moon above the sword at the base of her neck. What was even more astonishing was the two dragons that twined around the sword, their heads both looking up to the moon, flames shooting out and surrounding it. The dragons were in view of their profiles, only being able to see one side of them. They each had wings spreading out onto Mizuki's shoulder blades.

It was beautiful and terrifying all at once. _What's happening to me?_ Mizuki thought. _Who am I? This has to be something about who I really am. It has to be. It's the only explanation. _


	8. Chapter 8

Mizuki didn't turn her head to face the others. "Get out." She said, her voice low.

"What?" Kakashi and Tsunade asked in unison.

"Get out. I need to be alone." Mizuki answered, sounding completely drained.

Tsunade quickly left, but Kakashi lingered for a few more moments. "Mizuki..." He began, not really sure what exactly he should say.

"Go." She told him. "I...I need to be alone."

Kakashi nodded. He walked over to her and lifted his hand, as if he were going to give her shoulder a squeeze, but she lifted her hand to stop him. Neither said a word and soon Kakashi left the room. He shut the door behind him and then went on down the hall. That was when he saw Gai walking up the hall, towards Mizuki's room. He had a bouquet of flowers in hand.

"Kakashi, how is she doing? Is she awake yet?" Gai asked.

"Yeah, she's awake." Kakashi answered. "She just woke up."

"Then what are you doing out here?" Gai asked.

"She kicked me out." Kakashi answered.

Gai looked confused for a moment. "I see. She kicked you out because she knew I was coming and she wanted to be alone with me." He said, in that confident and energetic way he said everything.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, she said she wanted to be alone. Completely by herself."

"She'll change her mind once she hears me." Gai said, continuing on his way past Kakashi. He walked up to the door and gave it a couple quick thumps, before grabbing the handle. As he turned the handle, he discovered that the door was locked.

A soft, "Go away." came through the door.

"Mizuki, it's me, Gai." He called through the door. "I came to see you."

"I need to be alone." came Mizuki's voice.

"But..." Gai began to protest.

"Go away!" Mizuki called, her frustration coming through her voice.

Gai was taken aback. He stepped away from the door and stared at it for a moment. Then he got an idea. "If you don't let me in, I'll break this door down." He threatened.

"If you break this door I'll break your head." Mizuki replied, her voice just as strong as ever.

Gai finally hung his head in defeat and walked back down the hall to join Kakashi. "Go ahead, say it." Gai told Kakashi.

"There's no need." Kakashi replied.

"What happened?" Gai asked. "What happened to make her kick you out and want to be alone?"

"In time, she will tell you." Kakshi answered. "It's not my place to say."

_Mizuki a few days later..._

Mizuki had just been given the news that she was clear to leave the hospital. She was getting dressed in her new clothes. She had made a few small modifications to the clothing. She slid out of the hospital gown and into the clothes.

She started by pulling on a pair of black shorts. Then she slid a black sleeveless top over her head. The top was what she had made the modifications to. She had cut the back out, so that her silver tattoo showed. She wasn't sure why, but she felt the need for it to be seen. She felt like it was important.

Mizuki pulled on her shoes and a pair of black fingerless gloves. She pulled her hair around and braided it in one long single braid. Last but not least, she picked up her head band and tied it on her head. She checked her reflection quickly in the mirror. She then headed out.

_Kakashi..._

Kakashi walked through the village streets, reading his book. He had been to the hospital everyday to try and visit with Mizuki, but she wasn't seeing anyone. It was then that he took notice of the time. He quickly changed direction and headed to the agreed upon meeting place.

"Late as usual, Kakashi." Gai greeted him.

"What is Kakashi Sensei late for this time?" came the voice of Naruto, who was standing aside with Neji, Tenten, and Lee. Even though he was injured, Lee was getting around on crutches.

"He and Gai Sensei have standing contests." Lee told Naruto.

"Oh." Naruto said with a nod. Then the group turned to watch their senseis.

"So, what will it be today?" Kakashi asked, not looking up from his book.

"A thumb wrestling match." Gai answered with much enthusiasm.

"That's really anticlimactic." Naruto complained.

Kakashi let out a sigh. "Alright." He agreed.

_Mizuki..._

Mizuki walked through the village, taking in the sights and sounds. Some things had changed, but not much had. She was walking toward the flower shop, when the familiar voices drifted to her.

"Late as usual Kakashi."

Then there was another voice she didn't really recognize and couldn't quite hear.

"So, what will it be today?"

Mizuki quickly began to change her direction and headed to see what exactly their competition would be. That was when she heard Gai's answer. "A thumb wrestling match."

"That's really anticlimactic." She heard the voice of the young blond ninja.

Mizuki couldn't help but agree with him. She also had to hold back a laugh. It was just the way it had always been. She got to where she could see them, but where they wouldn't be able to see her just yet.

"Alright." She heard Kakashi agree.

Each man extended a hand and then they got in the thumb wrestling position. "One, two, three, four, I declare a thimb war." Gai recited. "Five, six, seven, eight try to keep your thimb straight."

They both struggled for a few moments, Kakashi still holding his book in one hand and reading it. Then it was soon over, Kakashi pinning Gai's thumb down with his. "Looks like you win again, Kakashi." Gai declared. "But I will win next time."

Kakashi looked completely uninterested. Mizuki couldn't help, but to laugh. Unfortunately, they heard her and looked up. She walked out of her hiding place. "Some things never change." She said with a smile.

"I've won several times since you left." Gai protested.

"I didn't think you got out of the hospital yet." Kakshi said.

"I just got out." Mizuki replied.

"Who is that?" Lee asked Naruto.

"Kakashi Sensei and Bushier Brow Sensei's old team mate." Naruto answered. "I told you about it the other day when I came to see you in the hospital."

"Oh, I remember." Lee replied.

"You seem to have changed a lot." Gai observed of Mizuki.

"And you seem to have not changed much. I can't believe you still wear that green suit." Mizuki replied.

"It has helped me me achieve many of my goals." Gai said, in his usual manner. "So, where are you headed? To get settled back into your old apartment?"

"No." Mizuki answered. "I had a couple of places I needed to stop by."

"Would you like some company?" Gai asked.

"No thank you. It's something I need to do alone." Mizuki answered. Then she waved at them and turned around and started off back towards the flower shop.

Gai was staring at the dragons on her back. "When did she get a tattoo?" Gai asked Kakashi.

"Just a couple of days ago." Kakashi answered. "Well, I have to go." Then he was gone.

Gai felt as if there was something going on, something that Mizuki and Kakashi weren't telling him. He didn't like that feeling. _I will find out what's going on._ He thought.

_Kakashi..._

Kakashi silently followed Mizuki. She walked into Ino's family's flower shop and after a few moments emerged with a bouquet of white lilies. He then followed her as she headed towards the cemetery. He had a feeling that he knew exactly where she was going.

His thoughts were confirmed when she placed the flowers in front of the grave for the Third Hokage. Even though he had not been her natural father, the Third had raised her as her as his own daughter. He was the only father she had ever known. He watched as she knelt in front of the grave.

"Father, I am sorry that I was not here when you died, when the village came under attack." Mizuki spoke aloud. "I will not say that I think I could have made a difference or any such thing. I know that that is not how you would want me to look at this. I only wish that I could have had one more moment with you. I only wish to say thank you."

Kakashi watched as Mizuki sat there for what seemed like an endless moment. He decided that it would be an inappropriate time to interrupt her. After a while she rose and looked up into the tree in which Kakashi was hiding.

"Are you going to continue to follow me and stay hidden or are you going to come out Kakashi?"

Kakashi came down from his hiding place and stood in front of Mizuki. "How long did you know I was following you?" He asked.

"Since I turned my back." Mizuki answered. "There's a few things I've taught myself while I've been away."

"I see." Kakashi replied.

"I'm sorry I kicked you out the other day." She told him.

"I probably would have done the same thing if I suddenly had dragons on my back."

Mizuki laughed. "You freak out like I did? I wouldn't believe that. You're always cool, calm, and collected."

"So, where are you headed next?" Kakashi asked.

"To meditate." She answered. "It's the best way for me to keep control over my chakra."

"There you are Kakashi Sensei!" came the voice of Naruto.

"We're supposed to be having a training exercise." Sakura added.

Sasuke was just standing there, not saying a word. He was just brooding.

"Yeah, we wanna pass the chunin exams next time!" Naruto said.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Kakashi replied.

Mizuki had to surpress a laugh. It was interesting to see Kakashi training the younger generation of Shinobi. _Perhaps I'll check in on their training after I'm done meditating. It has already been too long since my last meditation._


	9. Chapter 9

Mizuki sat beside the stream that Kakashi had found her by when they were children. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes. She concentrated internally on herself. She focused on finding her chakra, which wasn't hard. It was always there, just below the surface waiting and ready.

During her time away, Mizuki had learned that this meditation technique had been the only way to keep in control of her chakra. If she didn't meditate, it would overwhelm her and it would let out its most destructive powers. She would never let the incident that happened before, happen again.

While she was concentrating, Mizuki heard voices and the sound of combat training. "You'll have to be faster than that." she heard Kakashi's voice.

"I'm gonna get you Kakashi Sensei." came the frustrated voice of the blond haired kid.

_That must be Naruto, Minato Sensei's son. I've heard much about him in my travels._ Mizuki thought. She sent a small wave of her chakra through the earth, not one of destruction, but one of detection. It let her see what was going on around her and was very helpful when encountering a ninja specializing in Gen Jutsu.

With the aid of her chakra and the earth, Mizuki was able to see Kakashi and his pupils in her mind. It appeared that while Kakashi was fighting Naruto, one of his other pupils was waiting with a trap. Of course, Kakashi was prepared.

Kakashi dodged the advances of his pupils easily. It seemed to remind her of the times they trained with Minato. It appeared while Naruto and the pink haired girl, Sakura fought as a team, the third team member, Sasuke was trying his own things. He seemed to be working on his own, outside the team.

_So much like Kakashi in the early days._ Mizuki thought as she watched the fight in her mind. It was then that Sasuke tried his surprise attack on Kakashi. Kakashi quickly didged it, however the Kunai knife continued to fly through the air and it was headed right for Mizuki.

The others then took notice of Mizuki. "Mizuki, look out!" Kakashi called to her.

Mizuki didn't move nor did she open her eyes. She couldn't just pull herself from this deep state of meditation. She however acted quickly, calling her chakra to her, to surround a protect her in a sphere. The Kunai hit the shield of chakra and fell to the ground.

Kakashi landed on the ground in front of her and looked at her in disbelief. He watched as she retracted the shield. "When did you learn to do that?" He asked her.

Mizuki still didn't open her eyes. "A while ago." She answered. She focused on her chakra and eased herself from her meditation. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Kakashi. "I told you I taught myself a few things."

"That was so cool!" came the voice of Naruto. "Mizuki Sensei, how'd you do that?"

Mizuki smiled at the excitement in his voice. "Just something I learned to do with my chakra while meditating." She answered.

"Meditating seems really boring." Naruto replied.

"It can be, but it's the best way to gain optimal control over your chakra." Mizuki replied.

"Are we done with this training exercise now?" came the voice of Sasuke. "It does seem to be over now. If it weren't for this interruption, I would have had you."

"Sasuke, you need to learn to work with your team mates." Kakashi admonished.

"I don't need anyone." Sasuke replied. "I can get strong on my own." Then he bolted.

Kakashi let out a sigh. "Alright, well training is done for the day." He told Naruto and Sakura.

The two younger Shinobi left. Mizuki looked up at Kakashi. "I seem to remember someone else having trouble with team work a while ago." She told him.

"The difference is, I learned." Kakashi replied. "With the help of you and Gai."

"He will learn, too." Mizuki replied. Then her stomach let out a growl. It had been a few hours since she ate.

Kakashi offered her a hand. "Dinner? My treat?" He suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Mizuki answered, taking his hand. As soon as she was standing, they let go of each other's hands and walked into the village.

"What made you decide to have your back showing?" Kakashi asked her.

Mizuki shrugged. "Why did you decide to wear a mask and hide the lower half of your face?"

"Point taken." Kakashi replied.

Mizuki smiled. "I just feel this need to show my dragons. It's important and I'm not really sure why." She told him.

They soon arrived at one the restaraunts in the village and sat down. Kakashi ordered for the both of them, remembering that Mizuki's favorite dish were the dumplings. "I'm surprised that you remembered that." She teased. "You always were forgetful about things like that."

Kakashi shrugged. "I paid attention every once in a while."

Mizuki smiled. She was starting to feel more at home.

"So, why was that guy holding you in the cave?" Kakashi asked her.

"He wanted my chakra." Mizuki answered. "He had a machine ready to absorb it, so that he could use it."

"Who was he?"

"That I have no idea on." Mizuki answered. "There were some of my questions he wouldn't answer. The only reason I let him capture me."

Mizuki saw Kakashi's right eye narrow in questioning. "What do you mean let him capture you and why would you let him do that?"

Mizuki sighed. "You know I've always wondered who I am." She told him. "He seemed to have some idea of who I am."

"You're Mizuki Sarutobi." Kakashi told her. "The daughter of the Third Hokagae and one of the most powerful Kunoichi this village has ever seen."

"That's who I am now. That's who I became the day you found me in that cave and brought me to Father." Mizuki countered. "I need to know who I was before that day. I mean I could have family still alive somewhere."

Kakashi opened his mouth to say something when Gai interrupted. "Hey, what are you guys up to?"

"Getting ready to have dinner." Kakashi answered.

"That sounds good. I think I'll join you." Gai said, sitting down next to Mizuki. "So, what's the deal with your tattoo?" Gai asked Mizuki.

"I don't really know." Mizuki replied. "It just showed up the other day in the hospital."

"Just showed up?" Kakashi said. "I'd say it did more than that."

"Okay, it painfully burned itself on my back." Mizuki corrected.

Gai looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"It's not important." Mizuki said with a wave of her hand. "I'm just even more unusual than we thought."

"But unusual is good." Gai said. "People say I'm pretty unusual."

"You are definitely one of a kind." Mizuki agreed. Then she felt the need for a subject change. "Look at us, the old team back together."

"Just like old times." Gai agreed.

The food soon arrived and the group began to talk and laugh. Gai turned everything into a competition between him and Kakashi, making Mizuki laugh. It was indeed just like old times to her.

Mizuki was happy being with the two men. They were her friends and they would always be her team. While she was happy, she couldn't help but feel that something was missing. She knew exactly what it was. The first four years of her life were a blank and she had to know. She had to fill in that blank.


	10. Chapter 10

A few nights later, Mizuki sat by the stream once again. The moon was full and its light was shining on her. She closed her eyes and focused on her chakra. Normally, she would be doing her meditation to control her chakra, but not tonight. This night she had a new purpose.

Mizuki had always felt stronger at night. The pull the night had on her, kept her awake many nights, as it did this one. Mizuki sought to use that connection between the night and her power to try something crazy.

Once Mizuki had her chakra to her, she commanded it with her mind. _Cleanse my mind,open it. Allow me to unlock my hidden memories._ She focused and concentrated. After a few moments, she started to see flashes that were from before she came to the Leaf Village.

_ Running and playing in a field...laughing with other children that were familiar, but she couldn't quite place them...then an explosion...fear and screaming...then blackness and nothingness. _

These flashes were replaced by some more pleasent ones. Ones that she could easily recall anyway. _Kakashi reaching a hand out to her and taking her to the Third Hokage...school...her early missions as a Shinobi...sharing meals with her team...Kakashi shaking her and saying her name._

Mizuki's eyes flew open and she saw Kakashi kneeling beside her, the night sky behind him. Somehow, during her meditation, Mizuki had ended up laying on her back. "Mizuki, are you alright?" He asked, stopping his shaking of her.

Mizuki pushed herself up in a setting position. "I'm fine." She answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk." Kakashi replied. "I heard you screaming so I rushed over."

"Oh." was all Mizuki could think to say.

"Why were you screaming? Did you fall asleep out here?"

"Not exactly."

"What were you doing?"

Mizuki took in a deep breath and then let it out in a sigh. "I...I was concentrating...using my chakra and meditation to...try and unlock my memories."

"Did it work?" Kakashi asked.

"Sort of." Mizuki answered. "I got a few flashes."

"What kind of flashes?"

"One minute I was just a normal kid...running and playing with...other children...I think they were my friends...the next there were...explosions and then nothing." She told him. "Then I was remembering when I first came here and our early missions."

Understanding lit Kakashi's face, well what of it his mask revealed. Instead of saying anything about her flashes of memory, he looked her over carefully. "You look tired."

"Just a little." She replied.

Kakashi rose and then extended his hand. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Mizuki took his hand and let him help her up. As soon as she was up and steady, Kakashi released her hand. They began to walk back into the village in silence. They soon arrived at the door to Mizuki's apartment. Kakashi turned to her.

"I know that I haven't been entirely...agreeable when you talk about trying to find out about your past." He began to tell her. "But I want to change that. I know it's important to you, to know where you come from."

"It's alright, Kakashi." Mizuki replied.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, it's not. You are my friend and my commrade, and this is important to you. I will help you in any way I can."

Mizuki smiled up at Kakashi. She jumped and tossed her arms around his neck in a hug. "Thank you, Kakashi. You always show up when I need someone. You're my best friend."

Kakashi paused for a moment before hugging Mizuki back. "I'm always here for you."

_A couple of days later..._

Mizuki was asked to report to Lady Tsunade. She walked into the room and stood before Tsunade's desk. "What is it Lady Tsunade?" Mizuki asked.

"I know that you have been going out every night to meditate and unlock your early memories." Tsunade told her.

"And?" Mizuki asked.

"After those silver dragons appeared on your back, I began to do some research." Tsunade told her. "I don't know for sure where you are from, but I do have a possible idea."

"What do you mean?" Mizuki inquired.

"There is an old village on the outskirts of the Land of Fire. It was home to many clans that never became part of a hidden village. It was destroyed and abandoned during the last Great Ninja War."

"Which is when I came here." Mizuki replied.

Tsunade nodded. "I'm going to send you there to see if you may remember anything. I would like for you to take one other person with you, though. You can choose whomever you like."

"I know the perfect person." Mizuki replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Mizuki stood outside the door, waiting. After she had been waiting a while, Kakashi walked up the path. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Waiting for you." She answered.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Lady Tsunade found a village that was destroyed during the last Great Ninja War." Mizuki answered. "She said that it was home to several clans that never joined a hidden village."

"And?" Kakashi prompted.

"She thinks that it's a possibility of where I came from."

"I know there's more."

Mizuki gave Kakashi a smile. "She's sending me there...to see if I possibly remember anything. She told me to pick someone to come with me."

"And you came to ask me?"

"No, I came to tell you I was taking my imaginary friend, Jin." Mizuki answered sarcastically. "Of course I'm asking you to come with me."

"When do we leave?" Kakashi asked.

"Dawn." Mizuki answered. "And don't be late."

Mizuki could see the line of his mouth, through his mask, as it curved into a smile. "I'll do my best."

_The next day..._

Mizuki waited at the village gate for Kakashi. He was already twenty minutes late. She got tired of waiting for him and began heading for his place. She arrived and knocked on the door. "Kakashi, you had better be ready or I'm coming in there and dragging you out!" She called.

Within thirty seconds the door was opening and Kakashi stood on the other side, dressed and ready to go. "Sometimes, I think you enjoy threatening me." Kakashi told her.

Mizuki smiled up at him. "Maybe, but you were twenty minutes late. We've gotta get going."

Kakashi and Mizuki then began to head out of the village. "So, how was your mission yesterday?" Mizuki asked Kakashi.

"Just helping out on a farm." Kakashi answered. "And being followed by these three guys that had a beef with me from years ago."

"And let me guess, you didn't remember them?" Mizuki asked.

"Nope." Kakashi answered. "And my students were trying to be sneaky."

"What were they up to?"

"Trying to see what was under my mask." Kakashi answered, humor in his voice.

"You showed them the other mask, didn't you?"

Kakashi chuckled slightly. "Yes."

Mizuki laughed. "That is cruel and unusual punishment." She told him.

"You're only saying that because I did it to you and Gai when we were younger."

"Yes, but the difference was that after you did that, Gai and I didn't give up. We tackled you and forcibly removed the mask."

Kakashi chuckled again. "But you two only tackled me because I drove you nuts by not showing you my face."

"True, but we still did." Mizuki replied with a grin.

"How has your meditating been going?" Kakashi asked her.

"Nothing new." Mizuki answered. "Still the same flashes."

After several hours, the pair arrived at a small inn. In another hour it would be dark, so they stopped at the inn for the night. They walked in and the inn keeper led them both to the only room she had left.

Inside the room were two small beds, a window, and a sliding door that led out to a hot spring. "Make yourselves comfortable and I'm once again sorry that we had only one room left."

"It's alright." Mizuki answered. "It's just one night."

The woman nodded and then stepped out of the room and closed the door. "You want to dip in the hot spring first or should I?" Kakashi asked.

"You can go first." She answered.

Kakashi nodded. He grabbed a towel and then walked behind one of those sliding screens to change. After a few moments, he emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist. Then he walked out of the sliding door and took a dip in the hot spring. He sat out in the hot water and let it wash over him and relax him.

Ever since he saw Mizuki in that cave and brought her home, he'd been feeling strange. He had slways had a close friendship with her, being that he was the one that found her, but things seemed different lately. Mizuki had changed so much in her time away. She was stronger than ever, but at the same time, during certain moments, he still saw that scared little girl he met in that cave.

After he had been in for a little while, Kakashi rose from the hot spring. He grabbed the towel and dried off before wrapping it around his waist once again. He walked back in the room. "Hot spring is all yours." He announced.

"Okay." Mizuki replied. She waited for Kakashi to change back into his clothes and then she grabbed the other towel and went behind the screen. Mizuki removed her clothes and tossed them over the top of the screen. Then she wrapped the towel around her body.

Mizuki walked out from behind the screen and opened the door to the hot spring. She removed her towel and slipped into the hot water. _In just a couple more days, we'll be in the village._ She thought as she relaxed into the hot water. _In just a couple of days, I may know who I am. Where I come from._

Before long, Mizuki needed to get out of the hot spring or she might get light headed from the heat. She climbed out of the hot spring and dried off, then wrapped the towel back around herself. Then she walked back in the room.

Kakashi was sitting on his bed, reading a book. He looked up at Mizuki. "You have a nice soak?" He asked.

"Yeah." Mizuki answered. "I think it relaxed me enough that I'll be able to sleep." Then she slipped behind the screen and removed the towel.

Kakashi happened to look at the screen. He could see the silhouette of her body as she slid the towel from her body. Kakashi couldn't help but notice the pleasing shape of the shadowed outline. Every muscle in his body seemed to react to the fact that on the other side of that screen, Mizuki stood naked. This seemed like it was something straight from one of his books.

However, he soon saw her slip back into her clothes. She soon emerged from behind the screen and Kakashi quickly looked back at his book. Mizuki fought back a smile as she watched him quickly pretend that he hadn't been watching her in the screen.

"You're still reading Jiraiya's books?" She teased.

"They're really good." Kakashi answered, not looking up from the book.

Mizuki laughed slightly. "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good night." Kakashi replied.


	12. Chapter 12

A couple of days later, Kakashi and Mizuki were walking through the woods, when they came to a large clearing. In the middle of that clearing stood a wall that circled around a village. There were parts of the wall that were completely destroyed and in ruins. There were two large doors that had fallen on the ground, they were once the gates.

Mizuki looked at the ruins of the village wall. It stirred something within her. While looking at the village, she could almost see the fire and the pillars of smoke. She shook her head and blinked to clear the image from her mind.

Kakashi looked over at her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I thought...I thought I saw something for a moment." Mizuki answered.

"Are you ready?" Kakashi inquired.

Mizuki took a deep beath. "Yeah." She replied.

The pair walked into the fallen gates of the village. Immediately on the other side was a fallen sign. It had the name of the village on it. "Yozora Village." Kakashi read. "Does that sound familiar?"

"I think so." Mizuki answered. "Let's walk around and have a look."

The two ninja walked around the ruins of the village. There were some buildings that had been completely destroyed, but there were others that parts still remained. As they explored the village, an overwhelming sense of loss planted its seed in Mizuki's chest and spread. She stopped suddenly and gasped for air. Then she fell to her knees and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Mizuki, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked, kneeling beside her, his voice sounding alarmed.

"I...I don...know." Mizuki answered.

"Maybe we should get you out of here." Kakashi suggested.

Mizuki shook her head. "No!" She protested. She then took in a deep breath and was able to steady herself.

"Mizuki, are you sure?"

"Yes. If I'm having this string of a reaction, then this means that I have to be from here. This may be my only chance to find out my past."

Kakashi reached up a hand and used his thumb to wipe away one of Mizuki's tears. "What was that reaction about anyway?"

Mizuki looked at him. "I...I just felt...this...this sense of loss and it overwhelmed me. I have no idea what it was about."

Kakashi rose and then reached a hand out to her. Mizuki took it and let him help her up. Kakashi made sure she was steady before he let go. They then began to explore the village again.

Then they came upon the ruins of a huge building. It was charred and all the windows and doors were gone. There were cracks and pieces of the building missing, but other than that, it was the most intact building in the village. It seemed to be a mansion.

Mizuki gazed up at the building. In her mind, she saw it whole. It was grand and beautiful. She then heard the laughter of children, running and playing. She then looked over at Kakashi. "Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?" Kakashi asked.

"Nevermind." Mizuki replied. She then looked back up at the building and all she saw were the ruins. The laughter was gone.

"Look at this." came Kakashi's voice from the side.

Mizuki hadn't even noticed that he had moved. She walked over to where he knelt and saw exactly what he was talking about. A sign that must have hung above the house. The picture on it, was of dragons twining around a sword, fire coming out of their mouthes to circle around a cresent moon. Suddenly it was as if Mizuki could feel the matching dragons on her back.

"We should probably go inside." Mizuki said.

Kakashi nodded then he and Mizuki walked up the front steps and into the door. Mizuki looked around the room. An eery feeling sent chills down Mizuki's spine. There were broken pieces of pottery and glass all over the floor.

"I feel like we aren't alone." Mizuki told Kakashi.

"I get the same feeling." Kakashi replied.

They were both reached a hand down and pulled out kunai knives. They then began to look around them. Then in a doorway within the house, appeared an elderly woman. She had on a long brown robe and her long gray hair was pulled back in a braid. She looked at the two ninja. Her eyes first looked over Kakashi and they swept over Mizuki.

As she looked at Mizuki, her eyes widened. "Yuina!" She exclaimed and then fainted.

Kakashi and Mizuki exchanged puzzled looks. Then they headed over to the old woman to help her.


	13. Chapter 13

Kakashi and Mizuki moved the old woman into a more comfortable position. They used supplied that they had packed to prop her head up and cover her. "I'm going to go see if there's any water left in the well we found earlier." Mizuki said.

"Okay, I'll stay here with her." Kakashi replied.

Mizuki left and after she had been gone for several minutes, when the old woman's eyes opened. "Hello." Kakashi greeted her. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright." The woman answered. She then began to slowly set up.

Kakashi quickly moved to help her set up. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. I'm from the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"My name is Etsuko." The old woman replied. "I have lived my whole life in this village."

Kakashi was just getting ready to say something, when Mizuki walked in the house. "There was still water in the well." She announced, holding a canteen full of water.

The old woman looked up at her. "Yuina, I...I thought..." Etsuko began.

Mizuki furrowed her brow. "My name is Mizuki." She said. "Who is Yuina?"

The old woman's eyes widened. She then slowly rose to her feet and walked over to Mizuki. "Mizuki..." She said, reaching a hand towards her cheek, "...I should have known...you're the spitting image...I'm so glad to know you're alive!"

Mizuki looked at the woman, trying to see if she could remember her, but she couldn't. "Do...I know you?" Mizuki asked.

Etsuko looked puzzled for a moment, then understanding shown in her eyes. "You don't remember, do you child?"

"I don't remember the first four years of my life." Mizuki answered.

"I'm Etsuko. I was the nanny for the Yozora family's only child." She told Mizuki. "I was your nanny."

Mizuki's eyes widened. "You mean..." Mizuki began, trailing off, not sure how to finish the sentence.

Etsuko smiled. Then she took Mizuki by the hand. "Come with me child." She said, then she turned to Kakashi. "You, too."

She led them out of the front room of the house and through the doorway in which she had originally appeared. The trio came to a stop in the middle of the hallway. "The Yozora family founded this village after the Hidden Villages were created. It was for anyone who wanted to live in peace, but didn't want to join one of the Hidden Villages." Etsuko said. Then she pointed to a picture. It was charred and burnt, but you could still see some of the faces.

"Though this picture is charred, this is the picture of the day this village was founded. Theses people are your ancestors." Etsuko explained. Then she led them farther down the hall and pointed to another picture. "This is a picture of your mother and father. Yuina and Hiro Yozora."

Mizuki and Kakashi both looked up at the picture. It was charred at the corners and there were multiple tears in it, but the couple were still easy to see. The woman looked just like Mizuki. "She has to be your mother." Kakashi said. "You look just like her."

"What exactly happened to this village?" Mizuki asked.

"What your great grandparents, the founders of the this village, didn't know is that there is a darkness that lurks just outside the walls and hides in the shadows." Etsuko answered. "It wants to consume every bit of power possible and the Yozora clan is host to a very strong power. Something special."

"What?" Mizuki asked.

"A most powerful chakra." Etsuko answered. "Although, I'm sure you've figured out how powerful your chakra is already."

Mizuki began to open her mouth to speak, but then there was a loud roaring from outside. Etsuko's eyes widened. "You must get out of here. The darkness is back for you." She told Mizuki. "And it will take you, too Kakashi."

Etsuko then began to push them further into the hall. She lifted a hidden door in the floor and forced them through it. Mizuki felt that the seen was so familiar. She watched as Etsuko's kind face disappeared as she closed the door.

Mizuki looked at Kakashi. He seemed just as confused as she felt. Then a strange fire of determination lit inside of Mizuki. While her mind couldn't recall the old woman, but something else, something deep inside of her seemed to recognize her, care for her.

"We have to help her." Mizuki said, turning to Kakashi.

"We will." Kakashi agreed.

The pair readied themselves for whatever lay on the other side. Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan. If this really was the darkness, then he would need the advantage of his eye. They both stood and lifted the trap door slightly. They saw a shadowy figure standing over Etsuko, who was lying on the ground.

"Where is she old woman?" asked an eery voice, seeming to come from the shadow.

"Long gone." Etsuko answered. "Some place you will never find her!"

"I grow tired of you and your games. I can sense that she is still here." the voice sounded angry.

"When I signed up to care for her, I promised that I would protect her with my life and I will." Etsuko replied. Then she appeared to be calling on some kind of power and made hand signs. She then held her hands palm up and a strange yellow light came from them and went for the shadow.

The shadow seemed to absorb it. Then it seemed to get even angier. A loud cry came from the shadow then it grew and wrapped around the old woman and consumed her. Mizuki was getting ready to jump out and go after the shadow, when Kakashi grabbed her and stopped her. He pulled her back into the room and made sure that the trap door shut silently.

Mizuki opened her mouth to protest, but Kakashi clamped his hand over her mouth. He held her body tightly to his. If it weren't for the fact that she was currently mad at him, Mizuki would like the fact that Kakashi was holding her so close. But he was holding her back, keeping her from saving someone who had once been important to her.

It was then that Mizuki felt the hot tears stream down her face. She still couldn't remember the woman, but her heart did. Her heart knew the old woman and loved her and wanted to save her. Her heart ached knowing that she couldn't. It was then that the blackness consumed Mizuki and she became unconscious in Kakashi's grip.


	14. Chapter 14

_Mizuki woke up to the sound of her parents' voices outside her room. She climbed out of bed and opened the door. She saw her parents standing just a few feet down the hall. Her father pulled her mother into his arms._

_ "Everything will be alright." Hiro told her. _

_ "Momma? Daddy?" Mizuki asked, making her presense known._

_ Yuina pulled away from her husband and turned to their daughter. "Hey my little Hoshi." She said, pulling her daughter into her arms and kissing her forehead. "What are you doing awake?"_

_ "I heard you and daddy talking. What's wrong?" Mizuki asked._

_ "Nothing, little Hoshi." Hiro told his daughter._

_ "Come on, let's get you back to bed." Yuina told Mizuki. She carried her little girl back to her room, Hiro right behind them. Yuina laid her daughter in bed. Then the two parents tucked her in._

_ "Momma, will you tell me a story?" Mizuki asked._

_ "I already told you one when we put you to bed earlier." Yuina replied._

_ "Will you sing me my lullabye then?"_

_ Yuina looked into her daughter's silver eyes, wide and full of innocense. "Alright." Yuina agreed. Then she sangthe lullabye._

_ "Sweet little Hoshi, brave little one,_

_ Listen and hear as I sing you this song._

_ My sweet little Hoshi, you are so young,_

_ And yet so strong. You will see so much,_

_ You will do so much. You will be the one,_

_ To conquer the darkness with love."_

_ Mizuki's lids drooped slowly closed. She let out a yawn. "Good night Momma...Daddy."_

_ "Good night my sweet little Hoshi." Yuina told her daughter, leaning in and kissing her forehead._

_ "Good night." Hiro said, as he gave his little girl a kiss._

_ "I love you."_

_ "We love you, too."_

_ The next thing Mizuki knew, she was waking up to the sound of a large explosion. She looked out her window and saw the village on fire. She jumped from her bed and ran from her room. She felt the earth shake as another explosion wracked the village._

_ "Momma!" Mizuki shrieked. "Daddy!"_

_ "We're right here, little Hoshi." came the calming voice of her mother, as she ran up behind her daughter and scooped her into her arms."Everything will be alright." She ran with her child through the house and down a corridor. _

_ Etsuko was waiting for them. She was under thr floor in the trap door that opened to a tunnel. Mizuki had played there many times, bringing her friends with her. It was their secret passage. Yuina handed Mizuki over to the old woman._

_ "Estsy, what you doing here?" Mizuki asked._

_ "I'm gonna take you on an adventure." Etsuko answered._

_ Then there was a loud crashing sound at the front of the house. Yuina looked back briefly, a flicker of pain coming across her face. She then turned back to the old woman and her daughter. "Take her as far from here as you can."_

_ "I don't wanna go without you and Daddy, Momma!" Mizuki protested._

_ "Daddy and I will come back to you when we can. I promise." Yuina told her daughter. Then she shoved the woman and her daughter deeper into the trap door._

_ Mizuki struggled with her nanny and freed herself from the woman's grasp. She ran back to the trap and pushed it up in time to see a huge shadow swallow her mother. She opened her mouth to scream, but was stopped by a hand clamping over her mouth._

_Back to the present..._

Kakashi carried Mizuki on his back through the tunnel. As they moved through, he noticed that it seemed the old woman had been living there. He saw several pictures of her and Mizuki together when Mizuki was a young girl. He also happened to see some old scrolls.

Kakashi reached out a hand and took the scrolls and one of the pictures. _These could be helpful later._ He thought as he tucked the times in pockets while still keeping Mizuki on his back. After he had walked a while, kakashi noticed another trap door above them. He opened it up and then pulled himself and Mizuki out.

He walked a little further and soon arrived at another small village. He walked through the boarder of the village until he found an inn. The inn keeper led him up to the only room she had left. Kakashi laid Mizuki down on the queen-sized bed.

"I'll be back with a rag and some water." The inn keeper told him.

"Thank you." Kakashi replied.

Kakashi pulled the blanket over Mizuki and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked at her. "What were you feeling? What were you thinking?" He asked her unconscious form.

Soon the inn keeper returned. She set a bowl of water down next to the bed. She picked up a rag and was ready to dip it in the water. "I'll do that." Kakashi told her. "I know you have others to take care of."

"Alright, if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." She said, giving him a kind smile before handing him the rag and leaving.

Kakashi removed Mizuki's headband and placed it to the side. He dipped the rag into the water and rung out the excess water. He folded the rag and placed it on her forehead. He watched as Mizuki began to sqirm in her sleep. She was very restless, but she wasn't waking up yet.

_She probably won't be waking up any time soon._ "Everything is gonna be alright." He told her, not sure why he said that. "I promise."

A grimace crossed Mizuki's sleeping face. Then her eyes popped open and she sprung up into a sitting position. She gasped for air and tears streamed down her face.

"Mizuki, what is it?" Kakashi asked her.

"Kakashi...it...it was terrible...I...I saw...it." She then threw herself forward.

Kakashi caught her and pulled her to him. He held her close while she cried. "What did you see?" He asked, softly.

"Th...that...thing...the shadow...I saw it...it killed my parents...and I saw it." Mizuki replied. "It...it was awful."

**A/N: Just in case you were wondering, Hoshi was just a nickname from her parents. I looked it up, it's supposed to be the Japanese word for star. I hope it's right. I would love to read some reviews from anyone who reads this. I want to know what you think and if you have any criticism. If you do have any criticism, please make it constructive and not just bashing?**


	15. Chapter 15

Mizuki cried into Kakashi's shoulder. She grieved for the loss of her parents for the second time in her life. She grieved the fact that her nanny had kept her from doing anything to save her parents. She remembered running away from her when she had the first chance because she had been so mad at her.

Then the vision of watching Etsuko being swallowed up by the darkness came to her mind. She had to watch while Kakashi held her back. "Why did you stop me?" Mizuki asked, suddenly feeling angry at Kakashi.

"You saw what that thing did." Kakashi answered. "It would have done the same to us."

"But Etsuko needed our help." Mizuki said, pushing herself away from him and glaring. "We could have done something."

"What Mizuki? What could we have done? You saw it absorb Etsuko's attack." His voice taking on a hard edge.

"But she died before I could remember. She died..before...before I could tell her...that...I forgive her."

"Forgive her? For what?" Kakashi asked, his voice softening.

"She did the same thing...that you did. She held me back to save me...while I watched...that shadow...destroy my parents." Mizuki answered. "That's...that's how I came to the Leaf. I ran away from her the first chance I got."

The look in Kakashi's one visible eye softened. "I'm sure she knew." He told her. "She loved you and just wanted to protect you."

"I know." Mizuki replied. She heard the implied meaning behind what he was saying. She then decided to dry her eyes and change the subject. "We have to find a way to stop that thing, though. If we don't it will keep consuming powers until it eventually consumes the whole world."

"I know." Kakashi replied. "We just need to figure out more about what it is."

"Yes, but how?" Mizuki asked.

"The answer might be in these scrolls that I found." Kakashi answered, reaching into his pack and pulling out the scrolls he'd found.

"What? Where did you find those?"

"In the tunnel." Kakashi answered. "I also found this." He then handed her the picture he had grabbed.

Mizuki took the picture and looked at it. The picture was of a young Mizuki with Etsuko and her parents.

"I thought you might want it." Kakashi told her.

Mizuki smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"Now, why don't we look over these scrolls and see if we can find out anything."

The pair each took a scroll and opened it up. Mizuki read over the scroll. "Nothing about the shadow, but..." Mizuki said, trailing off.

"But what?" Kakashi inquired.

"It's about my family's chakra." Mizuki answered. "According to this, my great great great great grandmother was born under a Blue Moon. She wouldn't cry nor would she eat. Her mother almost died giving birth to her and was told she would never be able to conceive again. So, they did everything they could to save their child. They went to an old wise woman who told them to lay her out in the moonlight and she would perform a special jutsu over the child. This jutsu enfused her with the life energy from the moon. As she grew older she became more powerful than anyone ever thought possible. Her chakra a silver color. After that every female member of the family has had the silver chakra."

"That's fasinating." Kakashi replied. He then looked back down at the scroll in his hand and then his eye widened.

"What is it?" She asked.

"According to the scroll, your chakra when used a certain way, can take on the form of a dragon and help you defeat any enemy." Kakashi answered. "The Yozora clan was known as the Dragon Riders because of this."

"Now the image on my back makes more sense." Mizuki said.

They read over every scroll. They found more and more out about Mizuki's power and one of the scrolls even contained different jutsu that Mizuki knew would become helpful, but they couldn't find anything about the shadow.

"I think I found something." Kakashi said.

Mizuki out her scroll down and quickly moved by Kakashi. She rested her chin on his shoulder and looked at the scroll. "Half of this scroll is missing." She observed.

"Yes, but it does at least mention something about the shadow." Kakashi replied. He pointed to the only legible section of the scroll. "And she will bring an end to the darkness with the light of love." Kakashi read.

"What the hell does that mean?" Mizuki said, feeling exasperated. She fell back on the bed, letting out a long and heavy sigh.

Kakashi fell back beside her. He turned his head to the side to face her. "We'll figure it out." He reassured her. "I can tell you one thing."

"What's that?"

"I'm pretty sure that you're the _she_ the scroll is referring to." He answered.

It was then that the lullabye from her dream came to her. The last words of the song, kept playing over and over again in her mind. "That lullabye makes more sense now." Mizuki membled.

"What lullabye?" Kakashi asked.

"While I was out earlier...I remembered the night my parents died." Mizuki answered. "My mom used to sing me a lullabye. The last words of the song were _You will be the one to conquer the darkness with love._"

"Sounds like an interesting lullabye." Kakashi replied.

"I just wish I knew what the hell it all meant." Mizuki said, throwing her hands up in the air and groaning in frustration. "The only thing that I get out of this is that I'm supposed to defeat that shadow...and somehow use love. How am I supposed to use love?"

"I'll help you figure it out." Kakashi told her. "You're not in this alone."


	16. Chapter 16

"I wish I knew what the darkness was." Mizuki said, reading over the scrolls for the hundredth time.

"The darkness?" came the soft feminie voice of the inn keeper. "You mean the darkness that consumed the Yozroa village?"

Mizuki sat up in the bed. "Yes, how do you know about it?"

The woman walked into the room and held up her left arm, which was wrapped in bandages. "I was a little girl when the village was attacked." She said, unwinding the bandages to reveal a burn scar. "I lived in that village and barely escaped the darkness, that day."

Mizuki's silver eyes widened. "How?"

"I don't really know." She answered. "How do you know about the darkness?"

"I...I'm not originally from the Leaf Village." Mizuki answered.

The inn keeper's eyes widened. "You...you're Mizuki Yozora. You were their only daughter."

Mizuki nodded. "I am."

"My grandmother used to tell me stories about the darkness." The inn keeper began. "No one really knows how it came to be, but the darkness is everything negative about the world. Pain, anger, hate. Everything dark in the world makes up the darkness. It consumes and destroys everything good in the world. That's why it destroyed our village. Our village was full of everything good and the darkness destroyed it. That's all I know about the darkness. I hope it has helped." Then she left.

Kakashi looked over at Mizuki. "This is going to be incredibly difficult."

Mizuki nodded. "If it consumes everything good in the world, how can love defeat it?" She asked. "Love is the good in the world."

"I don't know." Kakashi replied. "But we'll figure it out."

Mizuki sighed. "Were there more scrolls that you couldn't grab?" She asked.

"Yes, why?" Kakashi asked.

"Maybe there's something more in those scrolls." Mizuki answered. "Maybe if we go back to that tunnel, we can get more scrolls and find out exactly what it is I am supposed to do."

"Okay, but we wait till the moring." Kakashi replied. "We should rest now, just in case we run into trouble."

"You're right." Mizuki agreed. She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes.

Kakashi debated with himself for a moment before deciding to lay back and close his eyes as well. Soon he fell asleep. Mizuki opened her eyes and looked over at Kakashi's sleeping form. She eased her way out of the bed and grabbed her headband. She tied it on and then crept out of the room.

She stood in the doorway for a moment and looked over at Kakashi. _This is something I have to do. I have to know what I'm supposed to do and this is the only way. I can't wait. Please forgive me Kakashi._ Mizuki thought and then she closed the door and left the room.

_The darkness..._

"That is the second time she has gotten away from me!" The darkness yelled into the night around it. "Where could she be escaping?"

The shadow began to move around the Yozora house. That was when it noticed a squeaky floor board. It used its shadowy limbs to open up a trap door. "So, this is how she did it. This is how she got away."

The shadow slipped inside the tunnel underneath the house. There were scrolls and pictures all around as well as food and a small bed. "The old woman must have been living down here all these years. Hmm...Mizuki...she will return. I can sense it. I will be waiting."


	17. Chapter 17

Mizuki walked silently through the night. She had to find out more and she just couldn't wait till morning. It felt as if some force greater than herself were pulling her back to the tunnel. She found her way to the door in the ground and lifted it up.

She jumped down inside the tunnel. She straightened herself and went to close the door above her when it suddenly closed above her. She was suudenly hyper aware of herself and her surroundings. She went and pushed on the door, but it wouldn't budge.

She could have panicked, but she thought back to her ninja training at the academy. "When you freak out, you lose control and focus of your chakra and you don't think clearly. Just keep a calm and level head." She whispered to herself. "Well, can't go back, so I have to keep moving forward."

Mizuki took a deep, calming breath and centered herself. She then walked forward and headed deeper into the tunnel. After a while, she son arrived at the entrance underneath her family home. She saw the scrolls laying around the tunnel. She picked one up and opened it. This one was actually about the darkness.

"The darkness is made up of everything evil in the world: anger, hate, bitterness, resentment, anguish, pain, loss, fear, suffering, etc. It will be found wherever there is the most of these. It not only is made of these, but feeds off of these." Mizuki read from the scroll in a whisper.

"That's right, Mizuki. I feed off of these things." came a familiar raspy voice.

Mizuki turned around and saw the shadow of the darkness behind her. She felt fear run down her spine, but then she remembered that it feeds off of fear. She steeled herself. "I am not afraid of you." She said.

A cruel laugh escaped from the shadow. "Maybe not now, but you will be when I'm done with you."

"Why haven't you absorbed me like you did the others?" Mizuki asked.

"Because you have to suffer more. You have to fear me." The shadow answered. "Then I will take you and your powers and I will be even stronger."

Mizuki watched as a long black tentacle came out from the shadow. It darted for her. She leaped out of the way and was now under the trap door that led into the house. She pulled her chakra to her and used it to propel her up and through the door above her.

A long black tentacle followed her. She jumped out of the way again, letting loose a burst of her chakra at it. Her chakra made it retreat slightly, but it didn't do any permanent damage. The tentacle came back and shot towards her. Mizuki quickly made her chakra form into a bubble around her.

The tentacle however, pierced through her shield and hit her close to the heart. Mizuki fell to the ground, gasping for air. She looked at her chest, there was no physical damage. There was nothing tangible to show that she had been hit, but she felt that sense of loss that she had upon entering the village in the first place.

She watched as the shadow made its way out of the tunnel. It laughed cruelly at her. "Loss! Pain! Some of the most wonderful feelings in the world!" It said.

Mizuki made herself stand up. She worked passed the feeling of loss and pain. She called her chakra to her and used it to send a blast at the shadow. The shadow retreated slightly and for a brief moment, but then it came at her full force. It propelled Mizuki through the walls of the house.

_Kakashi..._

Kakashi woke up and looked around. Mizuki was no longer in the bed beside him. He looked around the room, but she was nowhere to be found. Her headband was gone and so were her other things. He knew then that she had gone back to the tunnel.

He leaped out of bed. He grabbed his things and quickly left the inn. He made his way to the tunnel entrance that they had left earlier. He tried to open the door, but couldn't. He could use a jutsu to break the door open, but that would use too much chakra.

"My only chance is to go to the Yozora Village." He said. He then began to run to the village.

After what felt like an eternity he stood outside the ruined gates of the village. Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye. "I have to be prepared for anything. I just pray that she is alright." Kakashi spoke aloud. Then he ran into the village.

He quickly made his way to Mizuki's family home. Just as he arrived, he saw her body come flying through the walls. Then he saw the shadow come out of the house and make its way towards Mizuki. Kakashi's heart beat sped up. All he could think about was that he had to protect Mizuki. _I have to do something._

_Mizuki..._

Mizuki lay on the ground. She worked to pull herself up, but was struggling. With every hit from the shadow, she felt dispair creep into her chest. She looked up and saw the shadow coming towards her. A long black tentacle began to make its way towards her.

_This is it. This is the final blow._ She thought to herself. Then she heard a familiar sound.

The sound was of a thousand birds and then it was followed by Kakashi's voice. "Lightning blade!" Then he was in front of her his jutsu hitting the tentacle and obliterating it.

Mizuki watched as another tentacle made its way from the shadow and went towards Kakashi. "Kakashi, look out!" Mizuki cried, but it was too late.

The tentacle made its way to Kakashi and pierced him through the chest, close to the heart. Mizuki saw blood coming from the wound. The tentacle retracted and Kakashi fell to the ground, limp.

"Kakashi! No!" Mizuki cried tears streaming down her face.


	18. Chapter 18

"Kakashi! No!" Mizuki cried out. She watched as Kakashi fell to the ground. After a few seconds, Kakashi was no longer laying on the ground, a log in his place. _A substitution jutsu._ She thought, feeling her heart leap in her chest.

The shadow wasn't paying any attention to what happened to Kakashi. Instead it was focused entirely on Mizuki. "I see all I had to do was destroy your friend. That broke your heart." came the voice of the shadow.

Mizuki found the strength to rise to her feet, knowing that Kakashi was alright and hiding somewhere, waiting for the right opportunity to make his next move. She called her power to her. She then sent a blast out at the shadow.

The shadow moved to absorb it, but had noticeable trouble. It wavered slightly and then returned to normal. "That wasn't filled with anger or hate like I thought it would be." The shadow said.

Mizuki smiled. Kakashi suddenly appeared on a rooftop behind the shadow. He thew kunai with paper bombs attached at the shadow. Then he leaped from the rooftop and landed by Mizuki. His arms wrapped around her waist and he jumped taking them farther away so that they wouldn't be hit by the explosion.

The kunai landed and the paperbombs went off, hiding the shadow and hiding them from the shadow. "You didn't really think I would go down that easy, Mizuki?" Kakashi asked her, a playful note in his voice.

"I was already feeling hopeless." Mizuki replied.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"The shadow hit and...it's like the attack causes despair and suffering." Mizuki answered. "It's like it picks up on any pain you've had in your life and brings it to the surface and amplifies it tenfold."

"So, we have to avoid those tentacles." Kakashi stated.

"Exactly, but it's hard." Mizuki replied.

"And it's going to continue to get harder for you to dodge it." came the raspy voice of the shadow, as its long tentacles raced towards them.

Mizuki and Kakashi jumped out of their hiding place and into the open of the middle of the village. As soon as they landed more of the long tentacles came towards them. Mizuki quickly used her chakra to form a protective bubble around them, the only thought in her mind was that she couldn't let them shadow hurt Kakashi.

This time the tentacles hit the bubble and bounced off. "It worked." Mizuki said in disbelief, her eyes wide.

"It didn't before?" Kakashi asked.

"No." Mizuki answered. _What's the difference?_ She thought to herself.

The tentacles continued to attacked the bubble. The bubble then began to waver. The bubble soon disappeared in the wave of the assult and the tentacles hit them both. Both ninja fell to the ground unconscious and lost in their own worlds of misery.

The shadow laughed. "That was too easy." The shadow spoke. "Now my revenge will be complete."

Just as the shadow began to descend upon them, another silver bubble surrounded them. This one seemed to be even stronger than the one Mizuki had. The shadow looked inside the bubble and saw what appeared to be the apparition of Mizuki's mother.

_Mizuki..._

_ Mizuki stood in the middle of her home village. She sat on the ground her knees curled to her chest. She rested her head on her knees and cried. She felt the loss of her father and mother and the entire village. Then she felt the loss of her adoptive father._

_ "I've lost them all and I've failed them all." She cried to herself._

_ "You have never truely lost us nor have you failed us." came the voice of her mother._

_ Mizuki looked up. "Mom?" She asked._

_ "Yes my little Hoshi." she answered._

_ "What are you doing here?"_

_ "Doing what mothers do." Yuina answered. "I'm here to help and protect you."_

_ "How?" Mizuki asked._

_ Yuina reached a hand out to her daughter. "Come with me. Thise scrolls don't tell the entire family history."_

_ Mizuki took her mother's hand and allowed her to help her up. They were suddenly no longer in the village, at least not as either of them remembered. "This is from when the village was first being built." Mizuki said looking around at the construction in process._

_ "Yes." Yuina answered her daughter. She then pointed to a small shadow in the lining of the trees. "Do you see it?"_

_ "Is that...the darkness?" Mizuki asked._

_ "Yes, in the beginning." Yuina answered. "It was very small and had little power at this time. We humans are the ones that give it power. In the beginning of the village, there wasn't anything that the darkness fed off of to make it strong or powerful so it was incredibly small and weak."_

_ "What changed?" Mizuki asked._

_ Yuina sighed. "My brother." She answered. Then they were transported again. They were still in the village, but it was years later. Yuina was a young teenage woman, training with her mother. On the sidelines was sitting a young man with black hair and saphire-colored eyes._

_ "That is my brother, Hibiki." Yuina explained to her daughter. _

_ "What does he have to do with anything?" Mizuki inquired._

_ "He resented me for having the power and not him." Yuina answered. "Now look at his shoulder."_

_ Mizuki looked closer and saw the small shadow sitting on Hibiki's shoulder. "The darkness."_

_ "Exactly." Yuina replied. "It whispered in his ear over the years and it fed off of his anger and resentment. One day the darkness finally joined itself with him."_

_ "So, Hibiki is the shadow?" Mizuki inquired._

_ Yuina nodded. "Yes. He tried to destroy the village that day, but failed. I weakened him and it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. He never truely left, though. He stayed and he would find the anger and resentment in the people of the village. He would use the power of the darkness to amplify it and turn them on each other and on us. The day the village was destroyed, was when it all finally came to a head, but you were too young to be able to do anything or know anything."_

_ "What exactly is it that I am supposed to do, Mom?" Mizuki inquired._

_ "You are stronger than any of us." Yuina answered. "Because you suffered the most. Because you lost the most and because you have the most love in your life and in your heart. Use it."_

Mizuki's eyes opened. She looked around. Kakashi was lying on the ground next to her, still inconscious. She then noticed the protective silver bubble surrounding them. That was when she noticed the apparition of her mother.

_"Don't worry, Kakashi will be fine."_ The vouce of her mother sounded in her head. _"Now, do what you were born to do. Do what only you are string enough to do."_

Mizuki nodded. Then she rose to her feet and looked at the shadow. "I know who you are Hibiki!" She called.

The tentacles around the bubble seemed to move away and retract back into the shadow. "So, I see your mother helped you understand." Hibiki replied.

"You mean your sister." Mizuki replied. She then stepped out of the protective bubble and started walking towards him.

"She's no longer my sister." Hibiki answered. Then he sent tentacles at her again.

Mizuki kept walking towards him. She ignored the sting of the tentacles as they hot her. "You are my mother's brother. She loved you. She would have done anything for you." Mizuki told her uncle as she came to a stop in front of him. "And I'm going to show you." She then reached out her hand which was glowing with a silver light around it. She hit him directly in his shadowy chest.

She used the love she felt and channeled it into her chakra. She used how she loved her family and friends to push the darkness from her uncle's heart. She let the love she knew her mother had for him show and enter his heart. She wanted him to know that Yuina had loved him and would have done anything for him.

After a while, Mizuki was kneeling on the ground next to her uncle, who was lying against a wall. er hand still rested above his heart. His black hair had streaks of white and he had those beautiful saphire eyes. His skin was incredibly pale. He was definitely dying. It appeared as if the darkness had been draining the life out of him all these years.

Mizuki started to move her hands to help him. "No, Mizuki." He told her, grabbing her hands to stop her.

"What?" She asked looking at him surprised.

"I understand now." He told her. "I threw my life away. You separated me from the darkness. You may not have been able to save my life, but you saved my soul." Then he closed his eyes and took his last breath.


	19. Chapter 19

Mizuki looked at Hibiki's body for a few moments longer, then she turned back to Kakashi. He was lying on the ground the silver protective bubble gone from around him. The tiny inky black shadow was making its way over to him. "Not so fast." Mizuki said calling her chakra to her and then forcing it to form bubble around the shadow.

The shadow worked to escape the bubble, but couldn't. Mizuki reached into the pack around her waist and pulled out some small sealing scrolls. She made her hand signs and the paper from the scrolls wrapped around the bubble. Mizuki made more hand signs and the earth beneath the small bubble opened up and it dropped in and the earth closed around it.

Mizuki made her way over to Kakashi. She knelt beside him and rolled him over so that he was on his back. He had taken a bad hit from Hibiki. It was a direct hit to the heart with the despair. Mizuki focused her chakra into her hand and infused it with all the love she had for Kakashi. She placed her hand over his heart and sent her chakra into his heart.

After a few moments, Kakashi's eyes flew open. "What happened?" He asked, flying up into a sitting position.

"It's over." Mizuki answered.

Kakashi looked at her. Then he noticed Hibiki's body. "Whose that?"

"My Uncle Hibiki." Mizuki answered. "We should go back to the inn. I'll fill you in on everything then." She then stood up and reached a hand out to him.

Kakashi took her hand and let her help him up. Then he put his headband back over his Sharingan. They made it to the outskirts of the village when Mizuki stopped. "What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"I sealed the darkness inside the earth beneath the village." Mizuki answered. "I have to make sure that no one will ever find it."

"How?" Kakashi asked.

"Like this." Mizuki answered. She then made her hand signs and transformed herself. Her hair turned white and the silver markings appeared on her body. She then sent a huge blast of her chakra out towards the gates of the village. It completely destroyed the village getting rid of all traces that it ever existed. Mizuki also made sure that it wasn't just destruction, but also a creation in her jutsu. She made sure that in place of the village sprang a large meadow filled with beautiful flowers.

When she was finished, Mizuki changed back to normal. She was breathless and shaking. Kakashi wrapped an arm around her waist and hooked her arm around his shoulders. "I guess it's a slow walk back to the inn for us." Kakashi said.

"Yeah." Mizuki agreed.

They then began to walk slowly back to the inn, bith of them having very little energy. After what felt like an eternity, they arrived back at the inn, the sun beginning to come in the sky.

They made their way up the stairs back to their room. They walked in the room and then fell into the bed. Mizuki turned her head over to look at Kakashi. "Thank you." She told him.

"For what?" He asked.

"For coming with me and being here for me." Mizuki answered. "You've always been there for me. It means a lot to me."

"You're my friend." Kakashi replied. "My teammate. You taught me a lot. The least I can do is be there for you."


	20. Chapter 20

Mizuki woke the next day, her vision blurry and her head pounding. _Ugh, I used way too much power last night._

"Glad to see you awake...finally." Kakashi greeted her.

Mizuki turned her head in the direction of his voice. She could see a vague and blurry outline of Kakashi. She blinked several times until her vision cleared. Kakashi slowly came into focus. What was really weird was that the room was dark. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Eight in the evening." Kakashi answered.

"I've been asleep for an entire night?" Mizuki inquired.

"Two entire nights actually." Kakashi replied. "The dark circles under your eyes aren't as prominant."

"Let me guess the morning after I looked like death warmed over?" Mizuki asked.

"Pretty much." Kakashi answered.

Just then Mizuki's stomach let out a huge growl. "Is there any food around here?" She asked. "I need to eat...and eat."

Without a word, Kakashi got up and picked up a plate of food. The plate was filled with rice, fish, apples, and dumplings. He handed the plate to Mizuki and some chop stickes. Mizuki gladly accepted the food items. She dug into the food, quickly devouring it.

"I haven't seen anyone dig into food like that other than Naruto." Kakashi observed.

"It's my power." Mizuki replied. "When I use as much of it as I did the other night...it completely drains me. I have to eat a lot to recover what I've lost." She then took the last few bites that were left on the plate.

"That makes sense." Kakashi replied. "How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy." Mizuki answered. "But better now that I've had plenty of rest and some food."

"Do you need anything else?" Kakashi asked.

"Maybe some more dumplings." Mizuki answered.

"I'll be right back with more." Kakshi agreed wanting to help Mizuki get back to her usual self.

_Back in the village..._

Gai waited in the agreed upon meeting spot. He had been waiting all day. "Where is Kakashi?" He asked aloud in frustration. "He's always late, but he's never been this late."

"Hey Bushier Brow Sensei?" came the voice of Naruto.

Gai looked at the young ninja. "What is it Naruto?"

"Neji and Tenten were looking for you. I was helping them." Naruto answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Kakashi." Gai answered. "It's time for another of our competitions."

"Kakashi Sensei's back?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean back?"

"A few days ago, I saw him leave with Mizuki sensei. I think Grandma Tsunade sent them on a mission or something." Naruto answered. "You didn't know they left?"

"No, I didn't." Gai replied. He then turned his attention to the village gates and then to the Hokage's office. He couldn't help but to wonder where his two former team mates had gone. _Mizuki has been distant since she's been back. I'll find out what's been going on when they return._

_Kakashi and Mizuki a couple of days later..._

Kakashi and Mizuki had been traveling for a several hours, and now they were setting up camp. They were half way between the village that they had just left and the first one they had stayed in on their way to Mizuki's first home.

They now sat by a roaring fire. Mizuki stared at the dancing flames, she seemed to be lost in thought. "Are you alright, Mizuki?" Kakashi asked her.

"I... I just...I honestly don't know." Mizuki answered.

Kakashi moved to sit beside Mizuki. He placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. It had always been easy for him to be like this with Mizuki. It was the way that their friendship had worked. "It's a lot to take in." Kakashi said as he held her close. "You find out where you came from and it was destroyed."

"Along with my family." Mizuki added.

"But you have to remember one thing."

"What would that be?"

"You still have your family and friends from the Leaf." Kakashi told her. "You still have your brother, Asuma. You have Kurenai and Gai, whether you want him or not. And you have me."

"I know." Mizuki replied. She rested her head on his shoulder. She felt the warmth of the fire on her face and the warmth of Kakashi's body next to hers. Her eyelids drooped as she felt waves of warmth and comfort from Kakashi. Before she knew it, she was asleep and dreaming. Her dreams were of memories from her childhood in the Leaf.

Kakashi watched as Mizuki slept and a slow and peaceful smile krept across her face. He had a feeling that she was going to be feeling much better and more like her old self before long.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day Mizuki woke up to the camp being mostly packed up and Kakashi not around. She instantly sprang up into a sitting position and looked all around her. She looked up at the sky and noticed the position of the sun.

"I've slept half the day away." She muttered to herself. She got up and stretched. She then started tolook and listen for any sign of where Kakashi might have gone. She heard a river go gurgling near by.

Mizuki quickly packed her stuff up and then went in the direction of the stream. She figured that Kakashi had gone to get them some water. She walked through the trees that had surrounded their camp until she came to a small clearing in the trees that opened up into a river. She looked all around the river and then she saw Kakashi.

The only thing was, he wasn't filling their canteens with water. His clothes were slung over a branch and he was in the water his back to her...his bare back. She took in the lean muscle of his body as Kakashi rinsed himself off.

It was at that moment, while Mizuki was ogling him, that Kakashi turned around. It was one of the rare moments Kakashi would remove his mask. He however still had his headband on, covering his Sharingan eye. It didn't take him long to spot Mizuki standing on the river's edge.

He gave Mizuki a nervous smile and put one hand behind his head. "You're awake. The way you were snoring, I thought you were going to be out for a while." He said.

Mizuki couldn't make her mouth move to say anything. The man she had been in love with her entire life, was standing in front of her naked in the water. Her eyes moved from his unmasked face and to his muscular chest. She noticed that over his heart was a small silver dragon twisted around a sword. "When did you get that?" She asked, finally finding words.

"Get what?" Kakashi asked, his voice sounding alarmed and his face reddening slightly.

"On your chest. Above your heart." Mizuki answered.

Kakashi looked down at his chest. "Oh that. I woke up with it the morning after you defeated the shadow."

Mizuki felt her cheeks reddening as it really hit her that she was interrupting Kakashi's bath. She quickly turned her back to him. "Uhm...I'm going to head back to the camp site and let you finish up here."

"I'm already finished." Kakashi said.

Mizuki heard him moving around in the water and then getting out. She kept her back facing him even though she really really wanted to turn around. She heard him pull his clothes from the trees and it wasn't long before he was standing behind her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You ready?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Mizuki answered, trying to figure out exactly why and how the dragon appeared on Kakashi's chest.

They walked in silence for a while. Then Kakashi spoke up. "Do you have any idea why I have that dragon appeared on my chest?"

"The only thing that I can think of is that it has something to do with when I used my chakra to break you out of the despair the shadow had put you in." Mizuki answered.

They walked until dark, Mizuki not needing to take as many breaks as the previous day of travel. They soon arrived back at the first inn they had stayed at when they began this journey. They were even given the same room as before.

"Well since you took a dip in the river this morning, I'm going to take the first dip in the hot spring." Mizuki told Kakashi. "The warm water and the moonlight will be the perfect way for me to recharge my batteries."

Kakashi lounged back on his bed and read his book. "Alright." He agreed.

Mizuki slid behind the changing screen and began to slip her clothes off. Kakashi happened to look up in the direction of the screen and once again found himself staring at Mizuki's shapely silhouette.

After a few moments, Mizuki emerged from behind the screen, a towel wrapped around her body. A thin white towel being the only thing keeping Kakashi's eyes from seeing every inch of Mizuki. "So, are you going to walk out there on me?" She asked her voice teasing.

Kakashi looked taken aback. "Why would you ask that?"

Mizuki grinned at his discomfort. "To get even for me walking in on you this morning." She answered.

"Oh...uhm..." Kakashi stuttered, not sure what to say to that.

"Well, if you do I won't hold it against you." Mizuki said and then she stepped through the sliding door and walked out into the open night air. She gazed up at the sky and noticed that the moon was full. She felt the light of it wash over her and fill her with strength and energy. She breathed in the smell of the night and then slid the towel from around her body.

Mizuki stood naked in the moonlight for a long moment before sliding into the hot spring. She sat down, letting the water surround her. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She relaxed as the hot water and moonlight bathed her in healing and comfort.

Kakashi sat on his bed, book still in hand. He however wasn't reading it. He was staring at the door that Mizuki had just slipped out of. _Did she just invite me to come out there? Does she want me to come out and try to get a peek or is she testing me?_ Kakashi thought. _If I go out there will she be happy or will she kill me? Women are way too complicated._

Kakashi sat stone still debating with himself for what felt like an eternity. It was then that he noticed Mizuki had been in the hot spring for well over an hour. "She's been out there too long." Kakashi said to himself. Mizuki had always been sensitive and prone to passing out in the hot springs if she stayed in them longer than thirty minutes.

Kakashi rose from the bed and walked over to the doors. He slid them open and stepped out. To his surprise, Mizuki was not passed out and in danger of drowning. She was sitting on the edge of the hot spring the towel wrapped around her and her feet in the water. She was leaned back on her hands, her face turned heavenward her eyes closed.

The moonlight wash over her face and her hair spilled down her back in long thick, damp waves. She practically glowed in the night. She definitely seemed to have gained her strength back. He could almost see her energy and vibrance returning to her.

He watched as a slow smile slid across her face. For a moment, Kakashi felt like he was intruding on something; like her smile was for some private moment, one that he wasn't a part of. Mizuki's liquid silver eyes opened and she turned to face him, the smile still on her face.

"I'll just go back inside now." Kakashi said, suddenly feeling out of place.

"You don't have to." Mizuki replied.

"Really? I feel like I'm interrupting something."

Mizuki sat up and patted the spot next to her. "Come sit. I'll explain."

Kakashi walked over and sat down beside her in the lotus position. "So, what's going on?"

"Mostly just enjoying the moonlight...letting it recharge me." She answered. "But...I've always felt a special connection to the night. And in some way, now that I know where I came from...I feel like it connects me to my family."

"That makes sense." Kakashi replied, looking up at the full moon.

"Thank you again, Kakashi." Mizuki said after a long moment of silence.

"For?"

"For coming with me and being my friend." Mizuki answered. "I don't know how I would have done this without you."

"I'm always here for you." Kakashi replied.

"I know. I...I just wanted to thank you for it."

Later that night, after Mizuki and Kakashi had gone to sleep, some strange dreams played through Kakashi's head.

_Kakashi's dreams..._

_ Mizuki had just told Kakashi that she was leaving the village. She hit one of his pressure points and he fell unconscious. Kakashi saw only blackness, but he felt Mizuki's arms around him, laying him down. Then he felt her lips at his ear._

_ "I know you won't remember this when you wake, but I have to tell you this." He heard Mizuki's voice tell him, but he couldn't respond. "Of all the people in this village, you are the most precious to me. I don't know what I would have done all this time without you and your strength. I love you, Kakashi."_

_ Then he felt his mask being pulled down and Mizuki's lips on his. they were warm and wet and gentle. And it was only for the briefest of moments before she was replacing his mask and leaving._

_Fastforward..._

_ Kakashi lay in his own world of misery after being hit by the shadowy tentacles. He felt cold and alone. Then out of nowhere he felt warmth flooding his chest. It seemed as though he could hear a voice, faint and familiar whispering to him._

_ The voice slowly became louder and clearer. He could hear it, it was Mizuki speaking to him. "I love you, Kakashi. I've always loved you."_


	22. Chapter 22

Kakashi woke up the next day, the words Mizuki had spoken in his dreams still ringing in his ears. He Looked around the room and noticed that Mizuki was already up, her bed made, but she wasn't in the room. That was when he noticed her clothes hung over the changing screen.

The sliding door that led to the hot spring opened and Mizuki stepped inside, wrapped in a towel. She looked over at Kakashi with a smile. "Morning Sleepy Head." She greeted him.

"Glad to see you feeling better." Kakashi observed.

"I told you the water and the moonlight were good for me...along with rest and plenty of dumplings."

"You're going to turn into a dumpling." Kakashi replied.

"You've told me that before, but it still hasn't happened. Besides no one eats as much dumplings as Anko and she still hasn't turned into one."

Kakashi just chuckled and shook his head. "You always have an answer for everything."

Mizuki just gave him a grin and then stepped behind the changing screen. She removed the towel and slipped back into her clothes. Once she was dressed, she came back out from behind the screen and looked at Kakashi. "You wanna take a quick dip before we leave or are you ready to head back home?"

"I think we should head home." Kakashi answered.

"Suit yourself." She replied and then began packing up her things.

Kakashi slid out of bed and began to pack up his things. The pair were soon ready and on the road once again. "How'd you sleep last night?" Kakashi asked, wanting to make a conversation that would lead to his dreams without just saying them right then.

"Pretty good." Mizuki answered. "I kept dreaming about when I first came to the Leaf Village. Pretty pleasant memories."

"I had a really crazy dream last night." Kakashi replied. "It involves you."

"It's crazy and it involves me." Mizuki mused. "I have to know all about this one."

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Kakashi teased.

"Are you going to make me guess or are you going to tell me already?" She asked.

"The dream..." Kakashi began, "it didn't exactly feel like a normal dream. It almost felt like a memory. One that I didn't even know I had. But what happened in it...I don't think would have actually happened. That's the crazy part."

"Well, since it involves me, you can tell me what happened and I can let you know if it actually did."

Kakashi took in a breath. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know if it was real or not. If it was real then that meant Mizuki really did love him...and in that case he wasn't sure what he would do. If she didn't love him then...he knew he would feel crushed. It was very confusing.

"Well...it was the day you left the village. You had just hit the pressure point to knock me out...and it was like I could hear everything around me, but I couldn't react to it." He told her.

Mizuki seemed to stiffen slightly and when she spoke her voice shot up an octave. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." Kakashi answered.

"And what did you hear?"

"You...you told me you loved me and then you kissed me." Kakashi answered. Then he stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Mizuki. He put a hand behind his head and gave her an awkward smile through his mask. "Crazy right?"

"Yeah, completely crazy." Mizuki answered, not at all sounding convincing.

"So it wasn't a memory then?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course not." Mizuki answered with a wave of her hand. "I think your mind is just playing tricks on you...that or..." Mizuki trailed off figuring she could now use this to tease him.

"Or what?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh nothing." Mizuki replied and resumed her walking.

Kakashi grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "Or what?" He repeated.

Mizuki grinned at him. "Or you secretly love me and your brain is making you think I said that to you."

Kakashi saw right through Mizuki's little game. "What if I do?" He asked, pulling her closer and wrapping her in both of his arms. "What would you do?" To his satisfaction, her eyes widened. He decided to play it up a little more and place a hand on the side of her face. "What would that mean to you?"

Mizuki's heart beat sped up with the contact and despite the truth she knew, her heart went wild with hope. Hope that he meant what he was saying. When she collected her witts about her, Mizuki pushed (reluctantly), him away and laughed. "Yeah, good one Kakashi. You always see right through my jokes." She then resumed walking back to the village.

Kakashi started walking again and quickly caught up to her. "You've always had a bad poker face." He told her. "Gives you away every time."

Just a few hours later, they arrived back in the Leaf Village. They began walking towards Lady Tsunade's office. They soon arrived and stood before the Hokage and were giving her their report. Once they finished, Mizuki looked at Lady Tsunade. "I think it's best if we destroy every record that the Yozora village ever existed."

"To try and keep anyone else from seeking out the darkness and its power." Tsunade replied.

"Exactly."

"I have to agree with you, Mizuki." Tsunade replied. Then she looked at Kakashi. "You may go ahead and leave. I need to speak with Mizuki alone."

Kakashi nodded and then left. Tsunade looked back at Mizuki. "What name are you going to go by?" She asked.

"I'm sticking with Sarutobi." Mizuki answered. "It's best to keep anyone who might have known about the Yozora village from knowing my connection to it."

"In that case, you may want to hide your back." Tsunade said.

Mizuki shook her head. "I can't tell you why...but I feel that I have to show my dragons. I just feel like it's something that I have to do."

_Kakashi..._

Kakashi exited the Hokage's office and headed outside of the building. He stood beside the door and waited for Mizuki. He had been waiting for about ten minutes, when Gai approached him.

"Kakashi, you're late as usual for our challenge." Gai announced.

"I went on a mission with Mizuki." Kakashi replied.

"I know. Where did you two go anyway?"

"In search of answers." Mizuki said coming out of the building.

"Answers for what?" Gai inquired further.

"Where I came from." Mizuki answered. "So just call it a journey of self discovery."

"Did you find the answers you need?" Gai asked.

"Yes." Mizuki answered. "But they have to be kept secret." Suddenly the scrolls and the picture frame in Mizuki's pack felt heavy. "I have to go and...do something." She said and then left.

Gai continued to stare at where she had been standing for a few moments. Then he turned to face Kakashi. "What happened? Where did you guys go?"

"We found the village Mizuki originally came from. It was destroyed." Kakashi answered. "We met only two other survivors...and one of them died right in front of us. It all brought up terrible memories for Mizuki."

"That's aweful. Maybe I should go comfort her." Gai said, starting off in the direction of Mizuki's apartment.

"I think maybe she needs to be alone right now." Kakashi told Gai, grabbing his shoulder. "Besides don't we have a competition that I'm late for?" Kakashi knew Gai couldn't turn down a chance to try and beat him.

"A race down the river." Gai said. "The first one to the end wins."

_Mizuki..._

Mizuki quickly made her way back to her apartment. She unpacked her things. She held the picture of her with her parents and Etsuko and stared at it for a long moment. Then she set the picture in the headbpard of her bed, right next to her team picture.

She then grabbed her scrolls and knelt down on the floor. She separated the one with some of her family's jutsu on it from the others. Then she lifted a loose floor board and placed the other scrolls inside.

Mizuki looked at the jutsu scroll in her hand. She was eager to learn more of her family's techniques, but it had been several days since she'd last meditated. If she tried any of them right now, she might do some damage. "Looks like it's meditation time." She muttered.

She then headed out to the river and sat down under a tree on the bank. She had the scroll tucked away in a pocket. She sat in the lotus position and closed her eyes. She concentrated on her chakra and its flow through her body. She then sent a wave of it flowing from her and into the earth beneath her.

In her mind she was able to see Kakashi and Gai running along the river heading in her direction. She smiled as she was able to see Gai putting in his all, determination filling every ounce of his being. Kakashi, on the other hand, was calm, cool, and collected as usual, not really caring all that much about the competition.

The only problem was that neither of them was paying that close of attention and they would both be running into her at full speed. With every leap, they were getting closer to her. Mizuki didn't pull herself from her meditation, but she changed her position so that she was ready to leap up at any moment.

Then when they were just mere seconds from crashing into her, she called her chakra back to her and used it to leap out of their way. As she leaped she heard them both stumbled and fall to the ground, calling out her name because they had seen her at the last second.

Kakashi and Gai looked up to see that Mizuki had landed on the largest branch of the tree above them, in an almost cat like stance. A small smile was on her face and her eyes were closed. Both of them looked at her confused.

"You meditating again?" Kakashi asked.

"Trying to." Mizuki answered, her eyes still close. She then slowly opened her eyes and leaped from the tree with a flip and then landed on the ground in front of them.

The two men picked themselves up. Gai looked over at Kakashi. "We'll call that one a draw."

Kakashi shrugged. "Okay."

"So, what are you up to out here?" Gai asked Mizuki. "Could you use some company?" He seemed to puff up a little, trying to impress her.

Mizuki had to supress a giggle. "I was meditating. Then I was going to work on the jutsu I found in this scroll." She replied, pulling the scroll from her pocket. "If you guys wanna help me, you're welcome to."

Gai's face seemed to fall slightly when Mizuki made it clear that she didn't want to be alone with him. "Alright, what did you have in mind?" Gai asked.

Mizuki opened the scroll and studied it for a few moments. Half of the jutsus she had already taught herself. Then she found one she hadn't tried yet. She read over the hand signs she would need to make and then she looked to her former team mates. "Alright, here's what I want to try..."

Not too long later, Mizuki was standing, facing Kakashi and Gai. The jutsu she was wanting to try was a defensive jutsu. She had told them to attack her with everything they had. Gai came at her first, ready to deliver her a kick.

Mizuki quickly made the hand signs and a blast of her chakra came out in the form of a beautiful silver dragon. The strange thing that happened was that Mizuki could see everything as if she were the dragon. It was as if her consciouness had been transferred to her chakra.

Mizuki thought and the dragon coiled its tail around Gai's leg and tossed him aside. She looked around and then noticed that she could see her body lying on the ground. It was then that she realized she had become part of the dragon.

"I didn't even touch her." Gai said. "How'd she fall?"

"I don't know." Kakashi said, concern lacing his voice. Then he and Gai knelt next to Mizuki. She was barely breathing and her pulse was faint.

That was when they notced the silver dragon still moving around in the air. It was focused on Mizuki's body. Then it flew forward and went into Mizuki's chest sending Kakashi and Gai flying to the side.

Mizuki sprang up into a istting position and she gasped for air. Her heart was racing in her chest. She then felt her body with her hands, making sure she was actually in her body. "Oh...yay! I have my body back!"

"What the hell just happened?" Kakashi and Gai asked in unison.

"I...I was somehow in my chakra." Mizuki answered. "It was like my very being was the dragon."


	23. Chapter 23

Kakashi and Gai looked at Mizuki as she sat on the ground, still trying to catch her breath. The dark circles had returned under her eyes, not quite as dark as before, but they were there.

After Mizuki caught her breath, Gai stood up and offered her his hand. "Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked.

Mizuki took his offered hand but shook her head. "I need something to eat." She allowed Gai to help her up and then she let go of his hand.

Gai and Kakashi walked through the village with Mizuki, walking along either side of her in case she were to topple over. The trio soon arrived at one of the restaurants of the village. They sat down Mizuki in the middle and Kakashi and Gai on either side of her. They ordered and then waited for their food to be cooked and delivered.

As they were waiting, they started a light converstion, that was interrupted by the arrival of Asuma and Kurenai. The pair walked over and sat at the table with them. "I heard you were back." Kurenai said, looking at Mizuki.

Mizuki gave her a tired smile. "Yes, I have returned."

Asuma took in Mizuki's tired looking appearance: the dark circles under her eyes and her pale skin. He remembered seeing her like that when they were kids and some of the other kids from the village picked on her. While she wasn't biologically his sister, he'd always felt protective of her...and she'd hated it. "You look terrible. Who did this to you?" Asuma asked her.

Mizuki put a little snarkiness into her smile. "Good to see you, too big brother."

"You didn't answer my question." Asuma replied.

Mizuki let out a sigh. "I did this to myself."

"What do you mean you did this to yourself?"

Mizuki sighed again. "I wanted to try something new before I was ready, that's all. Now I just need to eat and get plenty of rest."

Just then the food arrived and Mizuki, Kakashi, and Gai dug into their meals. Asuma and Kurenai ordered and their food arrived shortly after that. Between bites, the group carried on a conversation. "Mizuki, what did you do while you were gone? Where all did you go?" Kurenai inquired.

"I pretty much just stuck to the forrests and anywhere away from anyone." Mizuki answered. "And I meditated and taught myself a few new things."

"Like what?" Kurenai asked.

Mizuki smiled. "Maybe after I've rested, I can show you sometime."

"Is that a challenge?" Kurenai asked, smiling back.

"Of course." Mizuki replied. "I have something special in mind for you and your genjutsu."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

Gai then chose this moment, to bring up his rivalry with Kakashi. "Kakashi, You know if we hadn't almost run into Mizuki, I would have beat you in that race. I have great indurance and stamina."

Kakashi looked at Gai, the same lazy expression on his face as always. "Did you say something?"

As usual, this set Gai off. "Gah! Kakashi! You make me so angry! Why are you always so cool?!"

This made Mizuki laugh. It was the way it had always been and she loved it. Between the meal and being with her friends, Mizuki was starting to feel refreshed and her color was returning from deathly white to her usual marble. The dark circles were still there.

After the group finished their meal, they sat and talked for a while longer. After a while, Mizuki rose to leave. "I think I'll head home and off to bed." She announced.

"Here, I'll walk you home." Gai said, standing up with her.

"No, it's okay." Mizuki replied. "Besides don't you and Kakashi have a race I interrupted?"

Mizuki waited for Gai to turn around to speak to Kakashi, then she made a hasty exit. She quickly arrived at her apartment. She removed her shoes and her headband. She slipped out of her clothes and pulled on an over-sozed tshirt. Then she climbed in her bed and fell asleep right away.

_ Mizuki sat under the tree by the river. Her eyes were closed in meditation. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and she was no longer in Konoha. She now sat in the main room of her childhood home in the Yozora Village. _

_ Mizuki looked around her. It was then that her silver eyes met another pair of liquid silver pools. "Mom?" Mizuki asked._

_ Yuina smiled at her daughter. "Yes, my little Hoshi."_

_ "I thought I destroyed this and amde it into a meadow."_

_ "You did, but I needed to bring you here in your dreams." Yuina replied._

_ "What for?"_

_ "To help you with that jutsu you tried today. I want you to learn everything about our power. I can train you and teach you in your dreams."_

_Kakashi..._

Kakashi was heading home after beating Gai in their race. Gai was doing laps around the village on his hands. Kakashi sat on his bed in his apartment. He picked up his book and began reading through it. After reading several chapters, he felt relaxed enough to sleep.

Kakashi lay back and closed his eyes. Once again he dreamed about Mizuki, the day she left. In this dream, he was outside of his body, watching as Mizuki whispered her love for him in his ear and then as she pulled his mask down and kissed him.

This dream played in his mind over and over again. In the morning when he woke, Kakashi could have sworn that he could still feel Mizuki's lips on his. He sat up and touched his fingers to his lips that were covered by his mask, but felt warm as if Mizuki had left the imprint of her lips on his.

"Maybe Mizuki was right." Kakashi whispered to himself.

Just then there was a loud pounding on his door. The pounding was followed by Naruto screaming through the door. "Kakashi Sensei! We need to get training!"

Kakashi let out a sigh. At least he could distract himself by training his young students. "Okay, just give me a minute, Naruto." Kakashi called back.


	24. Chapter 24

About a week later, Mizuki was completely recovered. She and Kurenai stood in the training field. Asuma was on a mission. Kakashi and Gai had just finished a taijutsu match, which had ended in a draw. Gai of course considered this as bad as a loss. Now it was Mizuki and Kurenai's turn, with Gai and Kakashi as an audience.

Kurenai looked at Mizuki. "I'm ready whenever you are." She said.

Mizuki gave Kurenai a sly smile. She's been looking forward to showing off this technique she'd taught herself. She'd already demonstrated it slightly during her meditations. "I just have to make one adjustment." Mizuki replied.

The other three watched as Mizuki lifted her hands and slid her headband down over her eyes. She made sure it was snug. "Okay, I'm ready." Mizuki announced.

"This is interesting." Kurenai said. "This will be an interesting challenge."

Kakashi and Gai both looked on, in obvious interest. "It looks like she's learned a lot while she was away." Gai said.

Kakashi nodded. "This will be interesting."

Kurenai quickly made herself disappear, not that it was entirely necessary with Mizuki having blinded herself. She then waited for just the right moment to make her move. She was also curious as to see what Mizuki was up to.

Mizuki concentrated her chakra in her body and then sent it through the earth. She made it travel a wode expanse around her. She even made it travel into the trees, knowing Kurenai's usual technique. It didn't take her long to find Kurenai, hiding not far away.

Mizuki quickly made her hand signs. She then sent a small blast of her chakra through the earth and into the tree Kurenai was hiding in. Kurenai jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground in front of Mizuki.

"You really have learned a lot, haven't you?" Kurenai asked.

Mizuki just smiled. "That's not my only trick. Look down."

Kurenai looked at the ground around her. As she did, long silver tentacles shot up from the ground and wrapped around Kurenai, binding her. Of course, it wasn't that easy. Kurenai had quickly used a substitution jutsu.

Mizuki was expecting this. It was then that Mizuki suddenly found herself with her back to an illusionary tree. It was Kurenai's signature trick. Mizuki was prepared. As Kurenai made her move to trap Mizuki in the tree, Mizuki sent the silver tentacles to destroy the tree and trap Kurenai.

This completely caught Kurenai off guard and she couldn't escape. It was clear that Mizuki was the winner. Mizuki ended her jutsu, and Kurenai ended up lying on the ground. Mizuki offered her her hand.

"You're much stringer and more controlled than I remember." Kurenai complimented.

Mizuki grinned and released her friend's hand. She then lifted her headband back to her forehead. "I told you I had something special for you."

"That was amazing." Gai said, as he and Kakashi walked towards the two women. "How did you do that?"

"It's a family secret." Mizuki answered with a grin.

_Meanwhile, just outside the village gates..._

Three strange ninja rested in the trees outside of the Leaf Village, cloaked in shadow. "When do we strike Master?" One of them asked.

"When the time is right." The leader replied.

"When will that be?" The other asked.

The leader seemed to think for a few moments. "Tonight. We will test the strength of this village tonight and collect our prize."

**A/N: I hope everyone that is reading this is enjoying it. I would love to hear what you guys are thinking of it. Please only constructive criticism.**


	25. Chapter 25

Night fell around the Hidden Leaf Village. The three strange ninja hid outside of the village and watched as the watchmen changed. Once the day watchmen were gone and the night watchmen were settled into their post, the leader of the three ninja signaled his men that it was time.

One of his subordinates created clones and had them hide in the tree line. Then he himself jumped out in front of the gates and approached the men. "Who are you?" One of the guards asked the man. "What do you want?"

The man smiled. "Just a little fun." The man answered. Then he had all of his clones descend upon the guards.

While the guards were distracted, the other two men snuck into the village. They silently made their way through the village in search of their target. They were shortly joined by their companion. "Are they still fighting the clones or did they go down that easy?" The leader asked.

"They should be destroying the last few clones and sounding the alarm at any moment." He answered.

"Good. I was hoping for a fight."

The three men continued on their way and they soon encountered more of Konoha's Shinobi. "Surrender now and no harm will come to you." One of the Lef Shinobi ordered.

The leader of the invading ninjas smiled. "I'm sorry, but...surrendering is not an option." He then sent a flurry of Kunai knives with paper bombs attached at the Leaf Shinobi.

_Mizuki..._

Mizuki walked along the river bank, looking up at the night sky. There were millions of stars lighting up the night. The moon hung high in the sky. She had tried to go home and go to bed, but she couldn't sleep. She felt energized and alive. There was no way she could sleep.

As she walked along, she heard a commotion coming from the village. She looked back and saw a cloud of smoke rising from the center of the village. "We're under attack." She whispered to herself. Then without hesitation, she raced back towards the village.

_Kakashi..._

Kakashi sat on his bed, his book in hand. However, tonight he couldn't concentrate on the book. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he felt restless. His mind kept wandering to his repeated dreams of Mizuki and her telling him that she loved him and kissing him.

Every time he awoke, he could still feel her kiss on his lips, as if it were burned into them forever. He looked down at the book again and read the page. The heroine of the story was finally confessing her love to the main character and he confessed his for her. Then they embraced each other and kissed passionately.

Kakashi's mind wandered to the possibility of him and Mizuki in a similar situation. He then shook his head, as if he could clear the thought from his mind completely. He closed the book and tossed it aside.

That was when he heard a commotion coming from deeper in the village. He was up and looking out his window to see a giant cloud of smoke. He didn't hesitate to get his ninja gear together and head into the chaos.

On his way, Kakashi ran into his young students. They were heading for the fight. "No, you go make sure that the villagers get to safety." Kakashi told them.

"But Kakashi Sensei..." Naruto began to protest.

"No. Part of being a Shinobi of this village is doing whatever you can to protect the village and its people. And sometimes the best way to protect them is to be with them and make sure they're safe." Kakahsi lectured.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm. "Come on." She ordered him and then drug him in another direction.

Kakashi continued on in the direction of the action. On his way he ran into Gai. "Have you seen Mizuki?" Gai asked, Kakashi.

"Not yet." Kakashi answered.

"I'm right here." Mizuki said, seeming to pop right out of the air in between them.

"How the hell did you just do that?" Kakashi asked.

"As with earlier today, a family secret." Mizuki answered. "Looks like the old team's back together."

"It'll be just like old times." Gai agreed with an enthusiastic smile. "As long as you two are up for it."

"The night is young and the moon is high and full." Mizuki replied. "I've never felt more alive or more ready for anything."

The trio made their way to the center of the village, where the fight was taking place. They hid themselves behind buildings, while still getting a good view of what they were up against. There appeared to be a small army attacking the village...at first glance that is. Upon further inspection, they noticed that the small army was made up of clones of three men.

The first responders from the Leaf were taking out several of the clones, but they were also getting beat pretty bad. After just a few moments passed, the Leaf ninja were quickly defeated, but not killed. They were too injured to fight anymore.

"All we want is something that is rightfully ours. If you give it to us no one else needs to be hurt." The leader of the group announced.

Kakashi threw several Kunai with paper bombs attached and took out several of the clones. Then he and Gai both jumped in and started fighting off more of the clones, taking more and more of them out.

Mizuki stayed in her hiding place and made her hand signs. Then she summoned the silver tentacles she had used before and had them rip apart the clones. Soon all of the clones were gone and all that remained were the real men. Mizuki quickly captured them in her silvery tentacles and held them captive.

"What exactly is it you want?" Kakashi asked the men.

"I already told you, what is rightfully ours. What belongs to us." The leader of the trio answered.

"And what exactly is it that you think we have that belongs to you?" Kakashi asked.

"The Dragon Rider. The only surviving member of the Yozora Clan."

Mizuki's eyes widened. She stayed hidden in her spot, not wanting to draw his attention.

"And judging by these tebtacles holding us captive...these lovely silver tentacles...she's here. I want her. She belongs to me."

Mizuki felt a furry rise up inside of her at this man's words. With a thought one of the tentacles pierced his leg as she leapt from her hiding place to land in front of him. "The last time I checked, I didn't belong to anyone. I'm not a pocession."

He didn't seem to notice the tentacle piercing through his leg. He just looked at Mizuki and gave her a cheshire smile. "A firey spirit just like your mother. It does make this more difficult for you, but more fun for me." He told her.

"How dare you speak of my mother." Mizuki told him, anger in her voice.

"Yuina was a very stubborn woman. She learned her lesson from me just as you will."

"No, you are the one who will learn a lesson." Mizuki replied. "I will crush you!" Then with a thought, she ordered the tentacles to crush him to death. The tentacles, did not respond to her thought, however. Instead they began to retreat.

"Lucky me, I know my way around your attacks." Once he was free, he lunged for Mizuki.

Mizuki quickly used a substitution jutsu and the stranger was wrapping his arms around a piece of debris. Kakashi and Gai quickly went after the man, trying to capture him. He however dodged their attack, using a substitution jutsu as well. Then he took off in search of Mizuki. His cohorts then engaged Kakashi and Gai in battle.

Mizuki used the night to cloak herself and hide. She set traps for the man following her as she raced through the village heading for the training fields. "You may be able to cloak yourself in the night, Mizuki, but that isn't enough to hide you from me." He called after her as he raced closer and closer.

Mizuki tossed several paper bombs at him. He was able to dodge them all, but they slowed him down, which is exactly what Mizuki wanted. _How can I stop him?_ She thought to herself. It hit her then. She knew exactly what she would do.

Mizuki raced as far as she could into the forrest. As she ran she made her hand signs and her body began its transformation. Her hair turned snow white and the strange silver markings spread over her body. She landed on the ground and waited. She kept her senses alert, always looking and watching. That was when she felt him coming.

_I have to time this just right._ She thought as she watched his approach. As he drew closer and closer, Mizuki made her hand signs and called her chakra to her. She was bathed in its silvery light. She then sent it through the earth, towards him as he approached.

A silver light ripped up through the ground and raced towards the enemy. He saw it and moved to dodge it. However the silver stream followed him wherever he moved. He was didging it at every turn and at one point it grazed him, burning and gashing his skin. As he moved, he quickly made some hand signs and sent some kind of yellow light towards the silver light and it negated Mizuki's jutsu.

He gave Mizuki another cheshire smile. "I told you, I know my way around your jutsu." He then went after Mizuki.

Mizuki didged him and called her chakra to form a protective bubble around her. She was already starting to feel the strain and drain of using that last jutsu. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. She looked around, but the man was nowhere to be seen, nor could she send her chakra out to detect him. She had to keep whatever bit of it was left and save it for the right moment.

All of a sudden, Mizuki's protective bubble disappeared and her oppenant was right behind her. He dealt her a blow that knocked her to the ground and knocked her headband off. Mizuki's body changed back to normal, the silver marks receding and her ebony locks returning.

Mizuki rolled over and struggled to get up. The man picked her up and held her close to him. "You should have just given up and come with me from the beginning." He whispered in her ear. Then he hit a pressure point and she became limp in his arms.

_Kakashi and Gai..._

Lasy Tsunade had made her way to their fight. She provided cover and distraction for Kakashi and Gai to leave and go after Mizuki and the third man. "It seems like the guy after Mizuki is the leader." Gai observed.

"I agree." Kakashi replied.

They made their way to the forrest that surrounded the training field. They made it in time to see Mizuki fall and the bastard holding her. He looked at them and smiled. "She's mine." He said and then he threw down smoke pellets and disappeared.


	26. Chapter 26

Kakashi picked up Mizuki's headband and looked down at it. Then he looked all around, looking for any sign of where the enemy could have gone with Mizuki. Lady Tsunade came up to them with a small group of Shinobi behind her.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked.

"He took her." Kakashi answered, in disbelief. "He was able to get around all of her defenses and attacks."

"They took who?" Asuma asked.

"Mizuki." Gai answered.

"We have to go after them." Asuma said.

"We have to get her back." Gai agreed.

Tsunade nodded. "No one can have her. If anyone figures out how to get her power, it could be used against us. Kakashi, Gai, Asuma you three will be the team to go after her. You three are the most motivated. Get your things together and leave as soon as possible. Kakashi, you're in the lead."

The three men nodded and quickly gathered their stuff. Kakashi summoned Pakkun. "Who are we tracking tonight?" Pakkun asked.

Kakashi held out Mizuki's headband. "We're finding Mizuki."

"After all this time?"

"She's been back for a while. She was taken from the village this time." Kakashi replied.

"Why didn't you tell me? She's the only one who appreciates the softness of my paws." Pakkun asked.

"We'll talk about this later. Let's just find her." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Right." Pakkun said. Then he sniffed the headband and then he started sniffing the ground. "This way."

The group then followed the small ninja hound.

_The enemy..._

The leader of the trio carried Mizuki through the forrest, setting traps for anyone who might follow as he went. His two subbordinates had not been fortunate enough to make it. They had had a run-in with the Sanin that was the Hokage of the village. He knew that they did not survive that.

After a few hours, he arrived at his destination. He walked through the gates surrounding the large mansion, as the sun broke through the sky. He entered the mansion and knelt in front of the throne that sat in the first room.

"Where are your men Kazuo?" The man atop the throne asked.

"They did not make it, but we were successful. I have Mizuki Yozora." Kazuo answered. "I did the job you asked of me. Now where's the other half of my payment?"

"Not so fast." The man said. "She is not awake and I see dreied blood at the corner of her mouth. You were to bring her back unharmed."

"She put up a fight." Kazuo replied. "This happened after she used her jutsu on me and my men. I swear Lord Hiroki, I did nothing to harm her. I only did the things you told me to do to get past her jutsu."

Hiroki summoned a small group of female servants and a medical team. "Take Mizuki and make sure she is well. Then get her cleaned and dressed and put her in her room." He ordered.

The medical team and the women nodded and took Mizuki from Kazuo and from the room. Then they took her from the room, deeper into the mansion. Once they were gone Hiroki summoned his treasurer. "Give the mercenary the rest of his payment."

The treasurer gave Kazuo his payment and then Hiroki sent them both away. Hiroki sat alone on his throne and waited. "Soon everything will be ready." He said to himself.


	27. Chapter 27

Mizuki awoke with a pounding in her head and her vision blurry. Every muscle in her body ached. "Well, I'm not dead." She groaned to herself. It was then that she felt the soft bed beneath her body and the silky fabric covering her.

She blinked to clear her vision. Above her head was a large black canopy with a silver moon and star pattern on it. Mizuki slowly sat up and looked around the room. It was all decorated in a similar fashion...black and silver all over the place, in lush fabrics.

"This is definitely not the Leaf Hospital." Mizuki said to herself. She slowly kicked aside the black and silver silk blanket and decided to inspect her body. She was first surprised to see that she was naked other than strange silver jewelry that changed color under the lighting.

The jewelry was in the form of a necklace, a bracelet on each wrist, and anklets on each of her ankles. Mizuki remembered loosing her headband, but she felt something on her head. She put her hands up and found that it was a circlet. Mizuki found a mirror sitting on a table beside the bed. She looked into it and saw that the circlet was made of the same material as the other jewelry.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mizuki asked aloud, but there was no one to answer her.

Just then there was a light rapping at her door. Then it began to slowly open. Mizuki instantly pulled the blanket back over her and up to her chin. She breathed a small sigh of relief when a group of three women not much older than her entered the room.

"You're awake. Lord Hiroki will be pleased." One of the women said with a smile.

Mizuki looked at them confused. "What's going on? What are you here for?" She asked.

"We are here to get you ready for dinner." The woman answered. She then made a motion and one of the other women pulled out a black and silver robe. "Put this robe on and then we will take you for your bath."

Mizuki hesitated, but she longed to have some kind of clothing besides the blanket. She fought internally with herself for a moment and then slid from the bed and let the women help her into the robe.

The women led her through the building, which Mizuki was beginning to think was a mansion. She wanted to try and get away, but she was in no shape to be escaping. She needed rest and food. A bath also sounded realy nice.

They soon arrived at the natural hot spring that was in the lowest level of the mansion. There were towels and everything Mizuki would need for a bath. The women helped Mizuki wash her hair and once the bath was over they helped her dry off.

They brushed and dried Mizuki's long ebony locks. Then they braided her hair. The circlet stayed on Mizuki's head through the entire process. Once they had finished with her grooming, the women helped Mizuki into a dress.

It was floor-length and made of black silk with silver trim. The dress had no sleeves and was backless to show off her dragons. Mizuki grumbled internally. _I hate dresses. Why is it always dresses?_

"Alright, you're ready." The woman told her. "Lord Hiroki should be pleased."

"Who is this Lord Hiroki?" Mizuki asked.

"You will be having dinner with him. He will explain everything." Then the three women led her through the mansion and to a luxery dining hall. There was a huge long table set with a meal that could feed the entire Leaf Village.

Mizuki had to admit that the food looked delicious. Her stomach rumbled slightly at the sight and smell. She then turned her attention to the man standing at the head of the table. He was a few years older than herself. He had dark brown hair with a shock of white on the left side. His eyes were the darkest obsidian, no light in them at all. His skin was just as pale as Mizuki's.

He smiled upon her entrance. "You look as beautiful as I knew you would in that dress." He complimented her. He then moved to stand behind the chair directly to his right. "Please sit."

Mizuki didn't see that she had much of a choice. She sat down as he had pulled the chair out for her. Then he pushed it back in so that she would be able to eat. "Who are you?" Mizuki asked, once he had sat back down in his chair.

"I am Hiroki." He answered.

"You sent those men to my village, didn't you?"

"I must confess that I did. Please eat, Mizuki. I know you must be starving."

Mizuki hesitatntly picked up the food and sat it on her plate.

"I promise you it is not poisoned." He told her, knowing that was what she was thinking.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Mizuki asked. "I can't trust you. You did, after all, hire mercenaries to kidnap me from my home."

"Yes, but I made sure that they left you alive and unharmed. After all Mizuki, you are the most important person in the world to me." Hiroki told her. "Now, eat."

Mizuki looked at the food on her plate and her stomach let out a loud hungry growl. She could no longer ignore her hunger. If it were poisoned, at least she would die having had a fine meal. She began to eat the food.

"You look tired." Hiroki observed. "Using so much power must have exhausted you. You should have some of this special tea."

"What is it?" Mizuki asked.

"An old family recipe. It will help speed up your recovery time."

Mizuki hesitantly took the cup of tea and then she drank it. It was the most thirst-quenching and delicious tea she had ever had. As she drank it down, she could feel it warm her from the inside out and her energy begin to return to her. After she finished the tea and had had a few more bites, she looked at her captor. "Why do you have me here?" She asked. "Why did you go to all the trouble of bringing me here?"

"Because, Mizuki. I need you by my side. I am a king over this land and I need you to be my queen."

"And you thought you would make me your queen by kidnapping me from my village and holding me here?" Mizuki asked.

"You are free to roam this mansion. It is just as much yours as it is mine." Hiroki told her. "And the grounds around it."

"I want to go home." Mizuki countered.

"You are home. You and I could become the most powerful couple in the world. We could rule the world."

_Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Pakkun..._

The trio of Shinobi from the Leaf Shinobi raced through the forest, following the small ninja hound. They had already started on a strategy as they tracked Mizuki's scent. First they would find where Mizuki was being held and then they would figure out just what they were up against and break her free.

"Kakashi, those men that attacked the village..." Asuma spoke up.

"What about them?" Kakashi asked.

"While I was in the Guardsmen, I ran into them before. They were mercenaries for hire."

"I had a feeling that they weren't in charge." Kakashi replied.

"Who would be after Mizuki and why?" Gai questioned aloud. "And what was with calling her a Dragon Rider and something about the Yozora clan?"

Kakashi sighed. "When Mizuki and I went on the mission shortly after she returned, we went to the ruins of Mizuki's home village. Her clan had founded the village. It was the Yozora Village."

"So, she knows everything about who she really is?" Asuma asked.

Kakashi nodded. "And it wasn't a paricularly easy trip for her to make. She watched her parents die. While we were there, we ran into the woman who had been her nanny and we saw her die the same way Yuina and Hiro died."

"Yuina and Hiro?" Gai asked.

"Her mother and father." Kakashi answered. "Her chakra is very powerful. Whoever hired them must want her power."

After a while the group came to a stop just ouside of four large walls. They surrounded a huge mansion. "She's in there somewhere." Pakkun declared.


	28. Chapter 28

"I don't want to rule the world or even this kingdom." Mizuki said, looking at Hiroki. "I want to go back home to my village."

"I'm sure that in time you will learn to think of this place as your home." Hiroki told her.

Mizuki took another sip of her tea. She felt her strength returning to her. She also felt her anger rising up. This man was really pissing her off. "Just let me go home and nothing bad will happen to you or your kingdom." She threatened him.

He seemed unaffected by her threat. "You will learn to love me." He told her.

"No, I don't think so." Mizuki replied. She then focused inwards and searched for her chakra. She found it easily, but it wasn't responding to her. It wasn't coming to her aid as it always did. She then looked at him. "What did you to my power?"

"That beautiful silver jewelry you're wearing isn't just to enhance your beauty...it also suppresses your power." He told her. "Something I designed especially for the Yozora clan's chakra."

Mizuki glared at him. "I will never be your queen."

Hiroki stood up and put just centimeters between himself and Mizuki. He looked down, his obsidian depths boring deep into her silver pools, as if he could make her feel the intensity of the words he was about to speak. "You say that now, but you will change your mind. You will be my queen." He then reached up a hand and gently trailed his fingers down her cheek and along her jaw line.

Mizuki smacked his hand away and took two steps back. "I don't believe I gave you permission to touch me or be that close to me."

Hiroki suppressed a groan. "I have business to attend to. Feel free to explore the mansion. It is your new home." He then left.

Mizuki huffed. Then she looked around her. She picked a doorway and started walking. In her head she began mapping out the inside of the building as she explored and opened doors. She then decided to make her way outside of the mansion. She found an exit that led outside and walked through it.

She found herself in the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. Every flower that she knew of grew in beautiful and perfect formations all through the garden. _This place is definitely beautiful._ She thought to herself. _Don't get lost in thought about this place. You have to stay focused. Look for a way out._

Mizuki walked all around the garden and noticed that it was surrounded by four high walls. There was a single gate at each wall. Each gate was guarded by three men. _Hiroki is making it impossible to escape...but I will find a way._

_Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Pakkun..._

Kakashi stood in a tree outside one wall, Pakkun another, Gai the third, and Asuma the fourth. They communicated over their portable radios. "Three guards stand outside the gate at this wall." Kakashi said.

"This one as well." Gai replied.

"This one, too." Pakkun added.

"And this one." Asuma declared.

"Looks like the only way to get in will be from above." Gai announced.

"We need to check for traps first." Kakashi replied.

The group instantly began checking for traps around the walls. They couldn't find anything, so they decided to take the only course of action that they could. They gathered atop one wall and then dove down to the center of the garden surrounding the mansion.

As soon as they landed an alarm sounded. The ninja and ninja hound all looked at each other and then raced inside the mansion. Hopefully they would be able to find a way to blend in and find Mizuki.

They found a place to hide while a group of guards raced past them and down a hallway. Once the hall was clear they stepped out of their hiding place and Kakashi looked down at Pakkun. "Can you tell where Mizuki might be?" He asked.

Pakkun sniffed. "Her scent is all over this place as if she's been walking around everywhere." He answered.

"Looks like we are just going to have to do this the hard way." Asuma said.

Kakashi and Gai nodded their heads in agreement. The three men and the ninja hound headed down the hall, in search of their friend.

_Mizuki..._

After exploring her new surroundings, Mizuki headed back to her room. It was on her way back that she noticed she was being followed at all times by three guards. She held back a groan as she entered her bedroom. Once she was inside she shut the door securely behind her. She wanted at least one place to be alone.

Mizuki plopped down on the bed and laid back. She began going over her escape plan in her mind. She went went through her mental map of the place, thinking of all of the exits and entrances. She then had her plan.

Before she could execute her plan, there was one thing she had to take care of. Mizuki rose from the bed and lifted the hem of the dress. She ripped it along the seem up a few inches above her knees on both sides. She then ripped it so that the hem was jagged and came to her mid thigh. That would make it easier for her to fight her way out.

She started trying to think of a way to distract the guards she knew were standing outside her door when an alarm sounded long and loud. She opened the door slightly and peeked her head out. The guards had their backs to her and weapons drawn and ready. Mizuki knew that this was her chance to make her move.

_Kakashi and the others..._

The group raced down hallway after hallway, ducking and avoiding guards when necessary. They needed to save their strength for when they escaped with Mizuki. After they had opened literally hundreds of doors, they began raciong down another hallway.

"Mizuki's scent is coming in really strong from this direction." Pakkun declared.

The group headed down the hall and about midway found Mizuki kneeling over three guards she had knocked out. She was taking their weapons. "Looks like you're doing fine on your own." Kakashi said.

Mizuki looked up and with a smug smile replied, "You know me. I don't do the damsel in distress bull." She then stood up and the group of men took in her appearance.

"Why are you wearing that?" Asuma asked.

"Well, all of this silver jewelry keeps me from being able to use my chakra." Mizuki answered. "And the dress...well I honestly have no idea why the dress."

"We can catch up later. We really need to get going." Pakkun said. "We have company coming."

Mizuki nodded. "This way." She said and took off running.

"How do you know how to get out of here?" Gai inquired.

"Well, I've been exploring this place, mapping out all of the exits and looking for any way to escape." She answered.

"So, what's going on here?" Kakashi asked.

"As I'm sure you know, the men who came to the village were mercenaries. They were hired by Hiroki, the lord of this land." Mizuki began. "He sent them to capture me and bring me here."

"Why?" Asuma asked.

"He wants to make me his queen." Mizuki answered.

A look of anger instantly crossed Gai's face. He grumbled incoherently at the thought of some other man persuing Mizuki.

"Did he know you before your home village burned down?" Kakashi asked.

Mizuki shook her head. "Not as far as I remember, but I don't think that he wants me to be his queen just to have me by his side. He mentioned that we could rule the world together. I think that he wants to use me and my power to take over everything."

"That makes sense." Asuma said.

Mizuki looked at her older brother. "Ouch, big brother."

"What?" Asuma asked.

"You're saying that no one would be interested in me for just me. That if it weren't for my power no one would want to marry me?" Mizuki replied.

"That is not what I meant and you know it." Asuma replied.

Mizuki smiled at her brother. She was getting ready to say something when a kunai flew into their midst with a paper bomb attached to it. They jumped away as quickly as they could but the bomb went off and sent them all flying.

Mizuki hit a wall and landed on the floor, Kakashi went flying with her and landed next to her. Gai, Asuma, and Pakkun landed on the floor across from them. "No one is leaving here with my bride." came the voice of Hiroki.

The Leaf Shinobi slowly rose to their feet and faced Hiroki. "I am not your bride." Mizuki said.

"I know that if you just give it time..." Hiroki began, but he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence.

Gai let out a loud yell and ran towards Hiroki. "No one pursues Mizuki except me!"

Hiroki made some hand signs and conjured up some kind of barrier that Gai hit. Gai came flying back to the ground, holding his leg. "You have no idea who you are dealing with. Hand her over and you can all return to your village unharmed."

"We aren't leaving without Mizuki." Kakashi declared. "Our mission was to bring her home and we will."

"Then you face your death." Hiroki declared, his voice flat and deadly.


	29. Chapter 29

"We aren't leaving without Mizuki." Kakashi declared. "Our mission is to bring her home and we will."

"Then face your death." Hiroki replied, his voice flat and deadly.

Gai let out a yell and began to run towards Hiroki. Mizuki grabbed his arm to stop him. "Think Gai." She said. "He stopped you with a barrier before, he can do it again."

"He'll have to run out of chakra sometime." Gai replied.

"You have no idea how wrong you are about that." Hiroki replied.

"Then what do we do?" Gai asked.

"The only thing we can do, analyze his jutsu." Kakashi answered, lifting his headband to reveal his Sharingan.

Hiroki smiled. "The famous Copy Ninja of the Leaf." He said. "I should warn you, even that won't help you."

"We'll see about that." Kakashi replied.

Gai looked over at Kakashi. A moment of wordless communication passed between them and Gai removed himself from Mizuki's grip and charged Hiroki again. Hiroki smiled and made his hand signs, this time long black tentacles, similar to Mizuki's silver ones, surrounded and protected him. One tentacle grabbed Gai's leg and flung him across the room.

Everyone gasped at the sight. Mizuki looked more closely at the man. He smiled at Mizuki. "Your chakra is given to your family by the moon, mine was given to me by the night itself. Yo u see how perfectly, we'd fit together?"

Mizuki put her finger to her lips as if she were lost in thought. "Nope." She replied, shaking her head. "Perhaps I could see it better, if you removed this jewelry from me."

"Don't be so hasty love." He told her. "I'm not a stupid man."

"Obviously you are." Mizuki replied. "Otherwise, you would have just left me alone."

"I have to have you with me." He told her. "We could do so much together."

"My sister will be coming home with us." Asuma said, coming in from behind Hiroki, with his trench knives. Kakashi had created a clone and disguised it as Asuma, to deceive Hiroki.

The black tentacles reacted quickly and grabbed Asuma and threw him. "You'll have to do better than that." He replied.

Mizuki looked at Kakashi. "If he keeps this up, we're not going to be able to win."

"It's just like your jutsu, isn't it?" Kakashi asked.

Mizuki nodded. "We either have to ware him out or find a way to get this stupid jewelry off of me."

"The only way you can remove the jewelry is if I choose, or there's another member of your family to share the silver chakra with you to overpower the jewelry." Hiroki told her. "And the only way I'll remove it, is if I can trust you to rule at my side. Well, and you know the other half of it."

Mizuki narrowed her gaze. "Are you doing this because you know you can't win against me in a fair fight?" She asked.

"Oh, I could win." He replied. "But I like to have...insurance."

Kakashi's gaze narrowed, he was getting annoyed with this guy. No matter how much he saw, he wasn't able to fully analyze the jutsu, just like Mizuki's. He had to try something, though. Asuma and Gai looked at him. The three men shared a look of understanding.

They each grabbed their weapons of choice and charged Hiroki. The tentacles wrapped around each of their legs and held them suspended in the air. Then the tentacles spread up, to wrap around their bodies and squeeze.

Mizuki looked on in horror as Hiroki began to crush them with the tentacles. She had to do something. She looked back at Hiroki. He was focused on crushing her loved ones with his jutsu. She began to run towards him. She leaped over the tentacles and tackled Hiroki to the ground. His concentration on the jutsu broken and the three men fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Hiroki said, looking at Mizuki, their faces inches apart.

Mizuki punched him in the face and jumped back. Hiroki laughed at her. She looked around, the other three ninja were on the ground passed out. "I've already won. You may as well just give up my dear."

Mizuki thought for a moment. She then remembered the dragon tattoo on Kakashi's chest. _I pushed my chakra into him to save him from the darkness._ She thought. She walked over to Kakashi and checked his vitals, glad to feel the steady beat of his heart. She then removed the glove on his left hand and took it in hers. She focused and sure enough, she found a piece of her chakra right next to his heart.

She called on it and funneled it through her body, calling it to the odd pieces of silver jewelry. As it hit each piece, the jewelry disintegrated. Mizuki could feel her power as if it were a caged animal that was suddenly set free. It sprang to life in every molecule of her body, revitalizing her. She released Kakashi's hand and stood to face Hiroki.

"Are you ready for a real fight?" She asked him, calling her chakra to surround her and form the silver tentacles.

Hiroki stood and called his black tentacles to him. "This will not be an easy fight...for you."

"This will be your last battle." Mizuki declared.


	30. Chapter 30

Mizuki squared off against Hiroki. She watched him closely, waiting for him to make his move. A long black tentacle snaked out and reached for her, She quickly countered with her own long silver tentacles. More of the blackness came for her and she kept countering with her own power, matching him blow for blow.

Silver and black tentacles tangled together, locked in a no-win battle. Mizuki jumped from the protective circle of her power. She quickly formed her hand signs and landed her hand on the ground, sending silver light towards him.

Hiroki had to let go of his jutsu and leap out of the way of Mizuki's power, knowing that it would take a lot out of him. "Just give in Mizuki. I know my way around your jutsu." He told her.

Mizuki narrowed her gaze. "I will never give up. You will lose this battle." She then called her chakra to her and used it to form twin blades in her hands.

Hiroki smiled and did the same with his power. They stood and stared at each other for a moment, watching and calculating. Mizuki let out a yell and charged at Hiroki. Hiroki charged at her. Mizuki lifted a hand and went to strike. Hiroki raised his own chakra blade to block her advance. The two energies met and crackled. A small explosion caused by the two chakras mixing sent both Mizuki and Hiroki flying.

Hiroki landed flat on his back down the hall behind him. Mizuki landed on her back between Kakashi and Gai, and her brother behind her. She grunted and slowly sat up. She held her head as it pounded. Then she heard the low grunts of the three men around her, as they slowly woke and sat up.

"Is it over?" Gai asked.

Mizuki looked towards the other end of the hall. Hiroki was moving, slowly setting up. "Not yet." She answered, rising to her feet. "But it will be."

"You have your power back?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." She answered. She then reached down inside of her, calling her chakra once again. She made her hand signs and put her hand to the ground once again, sending the silver light towards Hiroki.

He reacted by calling his chakra to surround him in a black bubble. Both chakras receded and Hiroki was still standing. "Don't you have any other tricks Mizuki? With as much power as you have, I'm sure there's plenty more...or have you not learned them all yet?"

"What is he talking about?" Gai asked.

"I have one for you." Mizuki replied, ignorning Gai's question. She then quickly formed her hand signs and her body began its transformation. Her long braid of ebony, turned snow white and the silver markings spread over her body.

"Oh, very nice." He told her. "Beautiful in your most powerful form."

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." She made her hand signs and the silver markings on her arms took on the form of dragons. The dragons coiled down her arms and to the open palms of her hands, which she now held stretched out, palms facing Hiroki. The dragons left her palms and became huge, taking up most of the room in which they all stood. "Twin dragon attack!" The dragons' mouths opened wide and silver fire came out.

Hiroki quickly formed his own hand signs and a giant raven with glowing red eyes stood on front of him, its wings outstretched and protecting him from the fire. The fire ceased and the raven still stood protecting Hiroki. "You're going to have to do better than that love." He told her.

Mizuki's dragons still stood, ready and waiting for her command. She fromed her hand signs once again and her silver tentacles formed around Hiroki's raven and began to rip it apart. In her mind she commanded her dragons to coil around Hiroki. They then opened their mouths to rain down fire upon him.

Unfortunately, Hiroki had formed a black bubble around himself once again. It protected him from the fire. Mizuki growled and called her dragons back to her. Hiroki's bubble disappeared and he smiled at Mizuki. "Nice try love, but not quite enough."

"Or was it?" Mizuki asked.

He looked at her confused. "What are you..." He was interrupted by what appeared to be a dragon claw, ripping through his back and out through the front of his chest.

Mizuki held up her left arm, which was bare of all marks. "You just thought I called them back." The claw retreated from inside of Hiroki and the dragon returned to Mizuki, twining back up her arm.

Hiroki fell backwards, blood trickling from his lips and the wound in the center of his body. The Leaf Shinobi all watched as something dark made its way out of Hiroki's mouth and took on the form of a raven with glowing red eyes. It then flew out the window. They looked back to Hiroki's body as his hair had changed to a solid brown color and his eyes turned a flat green, that had he been alive would have been a beautiful emerald color.

"What the hell was that thing?" Gai asked, voicing the question on everyone's minds.

"I have no idea." Mizuki answered.

"And how did you do that?" Asuma asked, looking at Mizuki.

She turned to give him a smile. "It's in my blood."

"Which happens to be trickling out of the corner of your mouth." Kakashi said, looking at Mizuki.

Mizuki reached up a hand to wipe at the corner of her mouth and she noticed her silver marks. She ended her transformation and returned back to her normal appearance. Her knees suddenly felt weak and gave out. Kakashi quickly got to his feet and caught her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Just used too much as usual." She answered. She gave him a small smile and then fainted.

Kakashi still held Mizuki with one arm and reached up with his other hand to recover his Shraingan eye with his headband. Then he lifted Mizuki into his arms.

"She's going to have to rest a while isn't she?" Asuma asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah."

"Then we'd better get her some place safe." Gai said.

The three men then started walking, heading back out of the mansion, Mizuki secure in Kakahsi's arms.


	31. Chapter 31

Kakashi sat not far from where Mizuki slept. Asuma and Gai were in the adjoining room, sleeping. Kakashi was taking the first watch with Mizuki. It was then that he looked down and noticed that his left glove was missing. He turned his palm up and noticed that there was a small silver dragon spirnaling in the palm of his hand.

_When she wakes up, I have got to ask Mizuki about this._ He thought. Just then he heard Mizuki moan. He was up and by her bedside. He looked at her, but couldn't see anything nor was she waking up. She moaned a few more times and then went back to resting peacefully.

"How is she doing?" Asuma asked, coming in the room.

"I'm not really sure." Kakashi answered. "She was moaning a few moments ago and then she stopped and she's resting peacefully angain."

"Does she get like this every time she uses her power?" Asuma asked.

"It does seem to take a lot out of her." Kakashi answered. "It wasn't this bad before and it only seems to be getting worse with every new jutsu she uses."

Asuma looked at his sister in concern. He had watched her display an enormous amount of power and now she looked incredibly fragile. "Do you think she'll be fine after resting a few days?"

"I think so." Kakashi answered. "When she wakes up, she'll need something to eat...actually a lot to eat."

"To help her gain her strength back." Asuma agreed.

Kakashi nodded. "So, why are you awake?"

"A combination of being worried about my sister and Gai's snoring." Asuma answered. "How'd you deal with the snoring all these years?"

Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out something. He then handed them to Asuma. "Ear plugs. Go ahead, take 'em. I have another pair."

Asuma pocketed the items and looked at Kakashi. "Why don't you go get some rest. I'll start my watch a little early." He suggested.

Kakashi nodded and rose from the floor. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the other pair of ear plugs and walked through the door into the other room. He laid down in the bed Asuma had vacated and popped in the ear plugs before falling asleep.

_Mizuki..._

_Mizuki looked around he, but all she could see was a cold and empty blackness. It was then that she felt a heaviness in her limbs, which turned into a deep ache. She moanedx with the pain. She knew that the pain would be pulling her to the world of consciousness and that the pain would only get worse._

_ She wasn't ready for that yet. She had to retreat deeper into herself. She shut her eyes tight and made herself think of happier memories. The pain ceased and she could feel sunlight on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and around her were the trees surrounding the Leaf Village._

_ "Mizuki!" a familiar voice called._

_ Mizuki looked down at her body and noticed that it was the much smaller form of her five-year-old self. It was then that she placed this memory. It was the day she had started at the Leaf Academy. She had been scared to start it and meet the other children of the village. She had been afraid that they would make fun of her or consider her strange. So, she had run into the forest and hidden herself._

_ Kakashi had gone after her to find her. "I'm going to find you, so you might as well come out." He called after her._

_ Mizuki climbed the tree and hid in the leaves. She stayed silent and waited for Kakashi. She knew he would find her, he always did, but she just wasn't ready. He was soon in the tree, on the branch next to her._

_ "Come on Mizuki, we have to get to the academy." He told her._

_ "I don't want to go." She replied, hugging her knees to her chest._

_ "Why not?" He asked._

_ "Because...I'm scared." She answered._

_ "Why?"_

_ "The other kids...they're gonna know that there's something different about me...they're gonna know that I'm strange and they'll make fun of me."_

_ "No one is going to make fun of you." Kakashi told her._

_ "How do you know?" She asked._

_ "Why would they?"_

_ "I told you already because I'm different. I'd rather just not go."_

_ "I won't let anyone make fun of you." Kakashi told her. "If anytone does, I will personally kick their butt...okay?"_

_ Mizuki looked at Kakashi, her silver eyes wide with fear and hope._

_ "Now come on. Let's go." He held out his hand for her and smiled at her through his mask._

_ Mizuki took his hand and let him lead her out of the tree and back into the village. They walked into the academy together, they were no longer holding hands, but they were close and they sat next to each other._

_ It was then that Mizuki realized she could face anything. Kakashi would be her friend and she could do anything as long as she had his support._

For two days, Mizuki stayed passed out and dreaming, reliving her favorite memories from her childhood in the Leaf. However her happy dreams were interrupted by the pain that held every muscle in her body. She groaned and heard some shuffling in the room beside her.

She felt that someone was close to her, waiting for her to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry and her head was swimming. All she could see was a blurry image of black hair, a big cheesey white smile, and something green.

"You're awake!" Gai said excitedly. "Welcome back!"

As the dizziness hit her, Mizuki felt her stomach begin to clench with the need to vomit. She reached a hand up to push Gai away. Then she sat up and blinked to try and clear her vision. It helped some, but everything was still fuzzy. She looked around until she found an open door that led to a bathroom.

She rose and stumbled her way to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her. She fell to her knees in front of the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach. _This is not a good start._ She thought.

_Gai..._

Gai sat on the floor next to where Mizuki had been sleeping. He stared at the bathroom and blinked a few times. He was stunned. The door that led to the other room opened and Kakashi and Asuma stepped through.

"Where's Mizuki?" Asuma asked.

"In the bathroom." Gai answered. "She woke up, pushed me out of the way and stumbled into the bathroom to throw up."

Just then the bathroom door opened and Mizuki was stumbling out. Her knees wobbled and gave out and she began to fall to the floor. Asuma rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her to support her. He then helped her back to the bed and she sat down.

"How are you feeling?" Asuma asked his sister.

"Like horses stampeded over me." Mizuki answered, her voice thick with sleep and pain. She then fell back on the bed and closed her eyes to the world. She sought out the blackness of sleep and quickly found it.

"It's going to be a while before she's ready to travel." Kakashi said. "At least a week...maybe more."

"We can't all be away from the village that long." Asuma said.

"Two of us can return to the village and one will stay with Mizuki until she's well enough to travel." Kakashi said.

"I'll stay, you two go." Gai said.

"If anyone should stay it should be me. She is my sister." Asuma countered.

Kakashi sighed. "Let's just draw straws and whoever has the short straw stays with Mizuki, the other two return to the village."

The three men agreed to it. Kakashi grabbed three straws. He cut one shorter than the rest and then held them in his hand and made sure that no one could tell which one was short. Asuma and Gai picked the straws and then they all compared the straws. Kakashi held the short straw.

"It appears you win again Kakashi." Gai said, sounding disappointed.

Gai and Asuma pulled their things together and went on their way back to the village. Kakashi sat down next to Mizuki's bed and looked at her. She looked so peaceful and...he couldn't help but to think it..._beautiful._


	32. Chapter 32

Kakashi sat against the wall, reading his book for the third time...that day. "I wonder when Master Jiraya will be coming out with a new book." He mused aloud to himself. It was then that he heard Mizuki groaning. He looked over to the bed and she was slowly sitting up.

"I was just getting ready to wake you." He said.

"Why on earth would you do that?" She asked. "I hate being awake. Everything hurts. I have muscles hurting that I didn't even know I had."

"You need to eat." Kakashi told her.

Mizuki blinked, clearing her vision. "Where are Gai and Asuma?"

"They went back to the village. No need for all of us to stay here."

"You drew the short straw, didn't you?" Mizuki asked.

Kakashi chuckled. "Yeah, but sometimes it's a good thing to draw the short straw."

Mizuki smiled at that and her heart let out a flutter of hope at the possible hidden meaning behind his words. "How long have I been out?" She asked.

"Together or since you woke up the first time?"

"Since the first time I woke up."

"About twelve hours." Kakashi answered, he then closed his book and reached over to pick up a tray with food on it. He brought it over to Mizuki. "Now, if you don't eat I will shove it down your throat."

Mizuki smiled at him. "Okay, I'll eat." She picked up the chop sticks and began to eat the food.

Kakashi sat down on the bed next to her. "When you're out like that where does your mind go?" He asked her suddenly.

Mizuki looked at him confused. She swallowed down the bite of food she had and replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Because you have this peaceful look on your face."

Mizuki thought about turning it into a joke, but thought better of it. "I'll feel the pain and see nothing but blackness around me, then I think of happier times and dream about them."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Childhood memories mostly." Mizuki answered.

"Before or after you came to the Leaf?"

"After." Mizuki answered. "It's strange...I lived in two different villages and I remember my childhood in my first village...but I don't think of it as my home nor count the memories as my happiest. It almost feels as if my life didn't truly begin until I came to the Leaf."

Kakashi nodded. "Well you spent four years in your clan's village and twenty-three in the Leaf...well minus about thirteen for your traveling."

Mizuki finished the last of the food and then set the bowl and chop sticks aside. "Yes, but it was necessary."

"So, are there any particular childhood memories you visit?" Kakashi asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, there's the day you found me and brought me to the village...then there's my first day at the academy...and playing games with you and Asuma...and some of our early missions." She answered with a shrug, which she instantly regretted. "Ow."

"That jutsu really took it out of you." Kakashi observed. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine." Mizuki answered. "I just need rest...and food...both in large quantities."

"Then maybe you should lay back down and go back to sleep. I'll be close if you need anything."

Mizuki nodded and then felt a wave of dizziness with the motion. Kakashi helped her lay back and even pulled the covers over her. Mizuki noticed that his left hand was bare. "Sorry about that." She said.

Kakashi looked down at his hand. "Where is my glove?"

"Back in Hiroki's mansion." Mizuki answered. "I removed it."

"And why exactly would that be?" He asked. "And while you're at it, would you be able to explain this?" He then turned his palm up to reveal the dragon spiraling in the center.

Mizuki sat back up and took Kakashi's hand in both of hers. She traced the lines of the dragon... as she had wanted to do with the mark on his chest when she had first seen it...but she couldn't be that bold.

"Are you going to explain or just stare at it?" He asked.

Mizuki released Kakashi's hand and looked him in the eye. "I'm not exactly sure what it means, but I can guess how it happened." She answered. "Do you remember when we went to the Yozora Village and the Darkness had put you in your own little world of misery?"

Kakashi nodded and then shuddered. "Yeah."

"To break whatever he had done to you...I had to funnel some of my chakra into you...it apparently stayed there and I think that's how the dragon on your chest formed."

"That still doesn't explain the dragon on my hand."

"I'm getting to that. Just be patient." Mizuki replied. "You remember the ways that Hiroki mentioned about being able to get that silver jewelry off of me?"

"Yeah...he had to choose to remove it."

"Or another member of my family had to be there to share their chakra with me to overpower the jewelry."

Understanding lit Kakashi's face. "So, you removed my glove to tap into the chakra you had shared with me."

"Exactly." Mizuki replied. "Now, what exactly those dragons mean...or why they appear after stuff like this...I have no idea."

The pair sat in silence for a few moments. Then Mizuki wondered if the dragon on his chest would still be there. "Is the dragon on your chest still there?" She asked.

"I haven't checked." Kakashi answered.

"Maybe you should." She replied.

Kakashi nodded. He stood up and headed into the bathroom, where the only mirror was located. He removed his vest and shirt and looked at his reflection. "Still there." He said, coming out of the bathroom, to show Mizuki.

Mizuki looked at his chest and saw that it was still there. She had no idea what it meant, but something inside of her recognized the marks and knew that they meant something very important. She stared at the dragons, as if that could make her remember what it meant. She groaned and fell back on the bed.

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"I know it means something...something important, but I don't know what." She answered. "And it's just...frustrating." _Not to mention the fact that I've been in love with you my entire life and now you're standing in front of my half naked._ She added mentally.

Kakashi sat down on the edge of the bed by Mizuki. He reached for her and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a sitting position. Then he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her, her head resting on his bare chest.

Mizuki didn't move for a moment. She was surprised by the sudden gesture of comfort, she hadn't been expecting it. Then she relaxed into the embrace and relished in the feel of his bare skin against her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, loving the contact.

They stayed like that for a long time, neither of them moving nor saying a word. After a while Mizuki fell into a deep and restful sleep. Her dreams taking her through her childhood...before she came to the Leaf.


	33. Chapter 33

_Mizuki slowly opened her eyes, waking from a horrible dream. She looked around her, the moonlight illuminating her childhood bedroom in the Yozora Village. She felt the hot tears sting her face and heard herself cry out._

_ Her bedroom door quickly opened and her father stood there, shirtless and wielding a sword. "What's wrong?" He asked, in a state of half awareness._

_ "I had a bad dream." Mizuki answered, her little voice soft and high pitched._

_ Hiro placed the sword on a table and walked over to his daughter's bedside. He picked her up and held her in his lap. "It's alright, little Hoshi." He told her. "Dreams are nothing to fear."_

_ "B...but it...felt so...real."Mizuki replied._

_Hiro kissed the top of his daughter's head and stroked her hair. "Everything will be just fine. Dreams aren't real."_

_ "Daddy..." She said._

_ "Hey, as long as me and Mommy are around, nothing is going to happen to you." He replied. "We will always keep you safe."_

_ "You promise?" Mizuki asked, looking up at him with her big silver eyes._

_ "I promise." Hiro told her. "Feel better now or do you need me to stay in here with you a little longer?"_

_ "Stay a little more." Mizuki answered._

_ Hiro held his daughter close and kissed the top of her head once more. Mizuki grabbed his hand and held it to her. She noticed that there was a silver dragon spiraling in the center of his palm._

_ "Daddy...what's this?" She asked._

_ "A dragon." He answered. "Dragons are very special for our family."_

_ Mizuki nodded. She then noticed another dragon twining around a sword on the left side of his chest. "That a dragon, too?" She asked._

_ "Yes, little Hoshi." He answered._

_ "Mommy has dragons on her back." Mizuki said._

_ "Yes, she does."_

_ "Why don't I have any dragons?"_

_ "You will have dragons when you grow up." He told her. "When the time is right, you will have them, too."_

_ "Do you have dragons on your back?"_

_ "No, those are just Mommy's."_

_ "Does she have dragons on her hand and chest?"_

_ "No, those are just mine."_

_ "Why?" Mizuki asked._

_ "Well, the dragons Mommy has are a sign of a special power your mommy has. The dragons I have are a sign that show a special bond I share with Mommy."_

_ "Oh." Mizuki replied with a yawn._

_ "I think it's time for you to go to sleep, my litte __Hoshi."_

_ "Okay." Mizuki said, yawning again._

_ Hiro stood and laid his daughter back in her bed. He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight little Hoshi."_

_ "Night, Daddy." Mizuki then closed her eyes and a restful sleep took over her, peaceful dreams filling her head._

Mizuki's eyes opened and she looked around her. She was still in a sitting position, laying against Kakashi, who was also asleep. His shirt was still removed and she looked at the dragon on his chest. Then she glanced down at his left hand and the dragon on it. They were the exact same marks as she remembered seeing on her father as a child.

_So, this means Kakashi and I share a bind similar to what my mother and father had?_ Mizuki questioned in her mind.

Kakashi woke then and looked at her. "Do you think if you stare at them long enough, you'll figure it out?" He asked.

Mizuki's face reddened slightly. "Maybe." She replied, not ready to share the revelation from her dream. She wasn't sure what Kakashi would think of that. "You never know what can trigger a memory."

Kakashi chuckled. "Or is it you just enjoy staring at me half naked?" He teased.

Mizuki looked him in the eye. "Hey, you're the one who took your shirt off and then came over here and hugged me to you. So, you're the one who enjoys this kind of stuff. You probably thought you could seduce me. I bet you got the idea from one of Master Jiraya's books."

"But I wouldn't even try to seduce you if I didn't think I had a chance." Kakashi replied, his voice teasing.

"And just what makes you think you have a chance?"

"Well, the fact that you still haven't untangled yourself from me is a clue."

Mizuki glared at him and pulled herself away. "There, I fixed that."

Kakashi chuckled. "There's always a silver lining when picking the short straw."

_A week later..._

Mizuki was well enough for travel. She was finally able to walk without falling over every five steps. She still wasn't one-hundred percent, but she had enough strength to get going. As they traveled, Mizuki felt the strength she'd built back up, waning. She began to sway and her knees began to wobble.

Kakashi reached his arms out and caught her. "Maybe we should take a break." He said. "And you should probably eat something."

"You're probably right." Mizuki replied.

They found a place to sit and Kakashi reached into his pack and pulled out some food and handed it to Mizuki. While she ate, Kakshi could see her color returning, but he tell that she wouldn't be able to travel much more that day.

"I think it's time we find a place to set up camp." Kakashi said.

"But there's still plenty more daylight left." Mizuki replied.

"Yes, but there's no way that you can travel anymore today. So, we may as well set up camp for the night." Kakashi replied.

"I have plenty more travel time left in me for the day. I just needed to rest and get some food." Mizuki replied. She then stood up and took two steps forward before her knees buckled and she began to fall towards the ground.

Kakashi jumped up and caught her in his arms and held her to his chest. "You were saying?"

"Well, maybe a little more rest wouldn't be so bad." She replied with an impish grin.

Kakashi carried Mizuki a few more feet until he found the perfect spot and set her down on the ground while he set up the tent and sleeping bags. Mizuki's thoughts drifted to memories of early missions and her childhood in the Leaf. There was hardly a memory where Kakashi wasn't there. She thought about telling him right then how she felt, but she just couldn't, not right now anyway.

"Something on your mind?" Kakashi asked.

Mizuki looked up and smiled at him. "Just thinking." She answered.

"About?" He asked.

"Just our early missions and everything before and after that." Mizuki replied with a shrug.

Kakashi nodded. "Maybe you should get some more rest."

"You're probably right."

Kakashi helped her into the tent and then sat beside her while she slept. He read his book once again.


	34. Chapter 34

After a couple more days of travel, Kakashi and Mizuki were finally walking through the gates of the Leaf Village. "I was starting to wonder if you two were ever going to make it back." Gai announced loudly, leaping down from a tree to stand in front of them.

"That would be my fault." Mizuki said.

"How are you feeling, Mizuki?" Gai asked.

"Better." She answered. "Still a little drained, but I'll be fine."

"You should probably head to the hospital." Kakashi told her.

"Nope. I just need to go to my apartment and rest for another day or two and I'll be good as new." She replied. "Especially once I get back into my clothes and out of this stupid dress." She then began to head through the village and to her apartment.

"She' stubborn as always." Kakashi muttered.

"One of her finest qualities." Gai said. "Well, except for the fact that she's so stubborn that she keeps denying her feelings for me."

Kakashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Gai. He was about to say something when Naruto popped up. "Kakashi Sensei! You're finally back. Come on, we have training to catch up on!"

Kakashi sighed. "He has so much energy." He muttered.

"You had better get to training your students, Kakashi." Gai warned. "You'll have to train them a lot so they'll be up to par with my students."

Kakashi just sighed and went to train with his students.

_Mizuki..._

Mizuki walked into her apartment and practically fell down on her bed. Using as much power as she had, really took it out of her. She forced herself back up to change into her pajamas, before falling back into her bed and into a deep sleep.

_ Mizuki's bolted upright screaming herself awake. She looked around her and she saw the tent around her. The tent flaps opened and Gai and Kakashi busted in, ready for a fight. "What's going on?" They asked._

_ "Everything's fine." Mizuki answered. "It was just a dream."_

_ The boys put their weapons away and Gai walked out to return to bed. Kakashi on the other hand lingered for a while. "Are you alright?" He asked._

_ "Yeah, it was just a bad dream."_

_ "What was it about?" Kakashi inquired._

_ "I honestly...can't remember." Mizuki answered. "All I really know is what I felt in the dream, but not what happened."_

_ Kakashi walked over and sat down beside her. "Do you think it has something to do with before you came to the Leaf Village?"_

_ "I think so." Mizuki answered. "All I remember is feeling hurt, scared, and an overwhelming sadness."_

_ "Are you going to be alright?" Kakashi asked, concern lacing his voice._

_ Mizuki gave him an uncertain smile. "I'll be just fine."_

_ Kakashi wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close in an awkward one-armed hug. Mizuki's cheeks reddened slightly at the sudden contact. She loved Kakashi and loved it when he held her close in moments such as these, but she just couldn't tell him._

_ After a few brief moments, Mizuki reached her hands up and pushed herself away. "I'll be fine. We all need to get back to sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us on this mission."_

_ "You sure you're okay?" He asked one more time._

_ She smiled, this time making it a little brighter. "I'll be fine, Kakashi."_

_ He nodded and then got up and left the tent to return to his own. When he was gone, Mizuki let out a small sigh. Being close to him like that always did a number on her heart. She loved him and wanted to __be with him so badly, but she couldn't tell him. She knew she wouldn't have the courage._

Mizuki opened, after blinking a few times, she realized she was in the present day. Her stomach let out a loud hungry growl. "Well, I guess it's time to go and get something to eat." She spoke to no one in particular.

She rose from her bed on unsteady legs and changed into her black shorts and top. She pulled her hair down and brushed it out and re-braided it. She then headed out. She arrived at her favorite restaurant in the Leaf and sat down. She made her order and waited.

"You get enough rest?" came the familiar voice from behind.

Mizuki turned and looked at Kakashi. She gave him a smile. "Yeah, now I just need something to eat."

Kakashi walked over and sat down beside her. He then made his order before turning his attention back to Mizuki. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." She answered. "How'd your training with your students go?"

"Not well." Kakashi answered. "They start off working together, but then they end up fighting each other."

The food was served and the pair grabbed their chopsticks and dug in. After a few bites, Mizuki had an idea. "Maybe your students could benefit from seeing teamwork in action."

"Sounds like a good idea." Kakashi replied, intrigued by the idea. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Well, I'm assuming you've already put them through the bell test?" Mizuki asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah."

Mizuki then explained her idea to Kakashi. "So, what do you think?"

"It just might work." Kakashi replied. "We'll have to try it. When do you think you'll be recovered enough to help me with this?"

"I'll need just one more day to rest. The day after that, I should be just fine."

"Alright, I'll get everything set up for the day after tomorrow."

_The Day After Tomorrow..._

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke waited in the training field as they had when they had first become a ninja squad. "Kakashi Sensei is late again!" Naruto complained.

"He's always late. We may as well get used to it Naruto." Sakura said, trying to calm her teammate.

"Yeah, but this is just nuts." Naruto said.

Sakura hit Naruto. "Will you just stop it already! You really need to just learn to be patient!"

"I really hate to say this, but I have to agree with Naruto. Kakashi Sensei is always late and it does get irritating." Sasuke spoke up, in his usual tone.

Saskura instantly dropped Naruto and became perky. "Yeah, you're totally right Sasuke."

"Sakura why'd you hit me?"

Sakura grabbed Naruto and began to hit him again. "Because you're a little twerp and you need somebody to knock some sense in you!"

"Are you three done fighting each other and ready for training, or should I come back later?" Kakashi asked, his tine cool and seemingly uninterested.

Sakura dropped Naruto once again and became serious. "We're ready." She answered.

"I'm always ready." Naruto said, psyched as always.

Sasuke just sat there brooding as usual. "Whatever."

"so, when do we start?" Naruto asked.

"In a minute." Kakashi answered. "One more person is coming." _I can't believe she's late. She's always on time or even early._ He thought to himself.

"Are you waiting for little old me, Kakashi?" Mizuki asked, jumping down from a tree.

"You're late." Kakashi told her.

_Wow, somebody is actually later than Kakashi Sensei._ Sakura thought to herself.

"Hey, I knew you wouldn't be on time so I figured why should I be." Mizuki answered, with a grin.

"So, you're going to be helping us train, Mizuki Sensei?" Sakura inquired.

Mizuki nodded. "Yup."

"You three remember the bell test I gave you when you were first put under my charge?" Kakashi asked.

The three young genin nodded. "Yeah, what of it Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out the bells. "Well, this time it's going to be even harder for you three." He then handed one of the bells off to Mizuki. "You're going to have to get the bells from both of us."

"But Sensei, that's impossible." Sakura said. "We're just genin, both of you are jonin."

"You three are just going to have to work that much harder and most importantly work together, as a **team**." Kakashi said, stressing the word team. He then tied a bell to his waist and Mizuki tied a bell to hers. "And just as with the first time, come at us with everything you've got."

"Come at us with the intention of killing us." Mizuki added.

"Or else..."

"You will fail." Mizuki said, finishing Kakashi's sentence. They had worked that part out on purpose, to show their team work and togetherness.

"You have until sundown." Kakashi said.

"Starting, now." Mizuki said, then she and Kakashi disappeared.

The three young genin had been stunned into silence by what their teacher had just told them. What stunned them even more was the fact that Mizuki had been finishing Kakashi's sentences. After a few moments of stunned silence, they each began to make their moves, searching for Kakashi and Mizuki.


	35. Chapter 35

Kakashi and Mizuki hid in trees, waiting and watching what the young shinobi were up to. Kakashi had created a shadow clone and had it hidden, where he knew one of his students would find it. It didn't take very long before he heard Naruto's voice.

"Ha! I found you Kakashi Sensei!" A few seconds later, he called out, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The two Narutos then charged towards the Kakashi clone. Kakashi's clone dodged the attack and brought the battle out into the clearing. Mizuki grinned and created her own Shadow clone. Kakashi's clone had sent Naruto and his clone flying. Out of the trees behind the clone, Sasuke sprang forth, using his chidori.

Mizuki sent her clone out to protect Kakashi's clone. The Mizuki clone came out of nowhere and grabbed Sasuke's left arm and redirected his attack to the ground. _They're protecting each other's backs._ Sasuke thought as his chidori came into contact with the ground.

Sakura was hidden in the bushes, watching. _This is going to be even harder than before._ She thought. _Even Sasuke's chidori didn't work._

Naruto went to attack Kakashi's clone and Sasuke, turned to fight with Mizuki's clone. Mizuki and Kakashi both broke the jutsu at the same time, causing Naruto and Sasuke's attacks to hit each other. Both of their eyes widened as their fists slammed into each other's faces.

_They were shadow clones the whole time!_ Naruto thought.

_Even their clones were protecting each other._ Sasuke thought as he fell to the ground.

Naruto and Sasuke stood up. Naruto looked into the tree line. "Why don't you two come out and face me in person!"

Mizuki looked to Kakashi, her eyes questioning. Kakashi gave her a slight, almost imperceptible, nod. Mizuki grinned as she leaped from her hiding spot and landed in the clearing directly facing Naruto. She intentionally kept her back to Sasuke.

Naruto saw the bell at Mizuki's waist. "I'm gonna get that bell!" He declared.

"Well, why don't you quit talking about it and do it?" Mizuki prodded.

Naruto let out a yell and made his hand sign. "Multi-shadow clone jutsu!"

One hundred Narutos now looked at Mizuki. Her eyes widened slightly. _That's a lot of shadow clones. I would expect no less from Minato Sensei's son._ She thought. She then took a defensive stance. "Bring it." She said.

The Naruto clones charged, fits and Kunai ready. Mizuki tossed out several Kunai and Shurikan, taking out several of the clones on the front lines. Then she began to use tai jutsu to fight with the other clones.

_Now's my chance._ Sasuke thought. _She's busy with Naruto._ He thenbegan to run towards Mizuki, to grab her bell. However, his plans were interrupted by Kakashi.

Kakashi had already moved to the ground and performed his jutsu. "Earth style, head hunter jutsu!" He came up from under the earth and dragged Sasuke down, only his head showing, just as he had done before.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and let out a low growl. _I should have known. Their clones had protected each other._ Why would they actually do any different?

Mizuki had with some effort taken out the Naruto clones, but Naruto himself was nowhere to be seen. Kakashi now stood behind her, his back to hers, so that they were both covering each other's blind spots.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted jumping out of his hiding spot.

"He's getting better." Kakashi mused.

Mizuki reached her hand out and grabbed Naruto's right wrist, effectively stopping his rasengan from hitting her. She was looking into the boy's eyes as she held him. _He looks so much like Minato Sensei, __but he certainly acts more like his mother._ She thought as she looked into his blue eyes. She then took and tossed him aside, causing his Rasengan to hit a tree.

_Man, Mizuki Sensei is really tough._ Naruto thought as he went flying. Then he remembered seeing her jutsu that first night he'd met her and what she'd done when those mercenaries came to the village. _And she hasn't used her power yet. But I have to get that bell!_

After a few more hours of fighting Kakashi and Mizuki disappeared again, causing Naruto and Sasuke to hit each other once again. There were two hours left until the sun would set. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all his together, having a meeting.

"They keep protecting each other." Sakura said.

"We come so close and yet at the last second the other one shows up and blocks our attack." Naruto said, frustrated. "There's an opening behind them and then other one just pops up."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Sakura said.

"They're doing it on purpose." Sasuke said. "Why I don't know, but they're leaving the openings on purpose and the other one comes and covers it."

The trio then worked out a strategy and began to make their move. They got up and started walking to get ready to set up a trap.

Naruto worked as the bait. He sent a shadow clone out into the clearing, trying to draw out Kakashi and Mizuki. "Hey come out here you two! Kakashi Sensei! Mizuki Sensei!"

"I do believe they are finally working together." Mizuki said.

Kakashi nodded. "And they have a trap for us."

"Shall we play their game?" Mizuki asked.

"And turn it around on them?"

"Of course, Kakashi." Mizuki replied with a grin.

"I like the way you think."

Kakashi and Mizuki came out of hiding and went to the Naruto clone. Mizuki tossed a Kunai at the clone and taking it out. Just then, Sasuke and Sakura came out of hiding, holding an outstretched wire between the two of them. Naruto and a clone came from the other direction, also holding out a wire.

"Oh, however will we escape this?" Mizuki said, feigning distress.

She and Kakashi then jumped out of the way and behind the young Shinobi. Kakashi grabbed the center of the wire Sasuke and Sakura were holding, causing them to come to a halt and then fly back. At the same moment, Mizuki took out the Naruto clone and grabbed his end of the wire. She then went around, tying the trio up in their own trap. The three young Shinobi sat, struggling to break free.

"It would appear you three have lost." Kakashi said.

Naruto let out a growl. "Well, how are we supposed to take you two out! If Mizuki sensei hadn't of been with you, we would have gotten those bells!"

"That is the point, Naruto." Kakashi said.

Naruto calmed. "Huh?"

"As, I'm sure you figured out, we were leaving ourselves open on purpose." Kakashi began.

"So, that the other person would have to come in and help us out." Mizuki finished for him.

"We worked as a team." Kakashi said. "Mizuki had my back."

"And Kakashi had mine." Mizuki finished.

"That's how it's supposed to work. The entire point of this exercise today was to show you what real teamwork is." Kakashi said.

"When you trust your comrade implicitly."

"And know that you can trust your life in their hands."

"You know, that's really weird how you two finish each others' sentences." Naruto stated.

"It's because we've worked together for so long." Mizuki replied.

"Because we are a team." Kakashi added.

"We trust each other with our lives."

"We know each others' moves and thoughts..."

"Inside and out. We move as if one."

"That's how it works." Kakashi said. "Now to help you three build that trust, I want you to do a little training exercise."

Mizuki untied the three young Genin and let them stretch. "You're going to start small and simple." She said.

"Now watch." Kakashi commanded.

Mizuki stood, her back to Kakashi. She closed her eyes. "You're going to fall backwards and _trust_ that your teammates will catch you." She then began to let her body fall back, completely at ease.

Kakashi stretched out his arms and caught her easily. "Just like that." Kakashi stated. "Now, Sakura, stand with your back to Naruto and Sasuke and fall back. Naruto, Sasuke, you catch her."

Sakura seemed hesitant, but did as she was told. She stood with her back to her teammates. But that was all she stood there. "Come on Sakura, we'll catch you." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. She then fell back. Naruto and Sasuke easily caught her. They then switched out, Naruto for Sakura, and then Sasuke for Naruto. "So, we all did it. What next Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked, once they had all three taken their turns.

"Next, we up the stakes." Kakashi answered.

Mizuki headed for a tree and used her chakra to walk up it. She now stood on the bottom of the lowest limb, but she was still thirty feet from the ground. Kakashi stayed in his place twenty feet away. Mizuki closed her eyes and released her chakra, as she began her descent, head first towards the ground.

Kakashi leaped into action and caught Mizuki in mid air, moving her into a sitting position in his arms. Then he landed back where he had been standing and placed Mizuki gently on her feet. "And that is trust." Mizuki said, opening her eyes and looking at the young students.

"I don't think I can do that." Sakura said.

"You have to trust your teammates to catch you." Mizuki told her. "You have to trust that they won't let you fall."

"But..." Sakura said.

"Just go do it. They won't let you fall." Mizuki ordered.

Sakura sighed. She looked back at her teammates and then towards the tree. She headed towards the tree with her head hung in defeat. _They had better catch me or Mizuki Sensei and Kakashi Sensei are gonna get it! Cha!_ Sakura thought to herself. She climbed the tree and stood exactly where Mizuki had stood.

"You, two had better let her fall." Kakashi warned.

Naruto and Sasuke were alert and watching. They trained their gazes on Sakura. She released her chakra and began to fall towards the ground. Naruto instantly raced towards her, sasuke beside him. "I'll get her Sasuke!" Naruto shouted at his teammate. "I've got you Sakura!" He then reached over to shove Sasuke aside, wanting to be the one to catch her.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand to block the attack. The two then ended up fighting. Sakura noticed this and quickly flipped herself around so that she landed on her feet. She then ran over to her teammates and grabbed Naruto away from his fight with Sasuke.

"Naruto! You idiot!"

Mizuki and Kakashi sighed. "This is going to be a long night." Kakashi said.

Mizuki nodded her agreement. Just then Shizune showed up. "There you two are. My lady needs to see you." She said, speaking to Kakashi and Mizuki.

"We'll be right there." Kakashi said with a nod. Then he turned to his students. "Keep practicing the trust exercise until you get it right." Then he and Mizuki left with Shizune.


	36. Chapter 36

Kakashi and Mizuki stood in front of Lady Tsunade, awaiting her orders. "The Land of wheat and the Land of Corn have been trading for years. The lords of the land have come up with a plan to unite their lands and keep them united for years to come. The lord of the Land of Wheat's daughter will marry the lord of the Land of Corn's son." Lady Tsunade told them.

"And we're to escort the princess to the Land of Wheat for her wedding?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. Lord Hideo of the Land of Wheat has requested two Jonin, you will also be working the the Princess's own personal guard." Tsunade replied.

"Why did he request two Jonin?" Mizuki inquired.

"Apparently, a small, but highly trained band of ninja oppose the union and have been trying to start a war between the two lands for years. Lord Hideo believes that they will try to kidnap his daughter and use her as leverage to start a war, as well as keep the lands from ever uniting."

"When do we leave?" Kakashi asked.

"First light tomorrow morning. You should arrive to Lord Hideo's Palace in the Land of Wheat by tomorrow evening." Lady Tsunade answered. "You will stay as guards until the wedding ceremony has taken place and been completed."

"Right." Kakashi and Mizuki replied in unison.

"You are dismissed." Tsunade told them.

Kakashi and Mizuki bowed to the Hokage out of respect and then left. "Dinner?" Kakashi asked. "My treat."

Mizuki grinned. "Well, as long as you're paying, then okay."

Kakashi and Mizuki then headed to grab dinner. As they sat down and ate, the three young Genin came up behind them. "This is why you left us out there?" Naruto shouted at them. "So, you two could go out on a date!"

Mizuki worked to control her reaction and was getting ready to say something, but Kakashi spoke up first. "Actually, we were just assigned a mission from Lady Tsunade and after we left her office, we were hungry so we came to get something to eat."

"Sure looks like a date to me, Kakashi Sensei." Naruto replied.

"Nope, just two teammates eating a meal together." Mizuki said, turning it into a team building exercise.

"Sure." Naruto replied sarcastically.

"Just come on Naruto." Sakura said, grabbing him by the ear and dragging him away.

_The next day..._

Mizuki woke up well before sunrise. She ate and dressed for the day. She had packed her stuff the night before, and now checked her pack to be on the safe side. Everything was there. She then headed for Kakashi's apartment, having figured out years ago how to combat his perpetual tardiness.

Mizuki opened the door and walked right into Kakashi's apartment. For some strange reason he was still sound asleep. She started towards him, ready to wake him up. She was ready to pull the blankets down when she heard him speak in his sleep.

"Mizuki...no...don't go...not again...I...I love...you...Mizuki."

Mizuki's eyes widened. _No...way. I just heard him wrong._ She thought, but her heart beat accelerated, knowing the words she had just heard. She shook her head, as if to clear the thoughts from her head. _We have a mission...we can talk about this later...or maybe never...he probably doesn't mean any of it. It's just a dream._

She pulled the blankets off of Kakashi and then lifted him into a sitting position. "Wake up, Kakashi. We have a mission."

Kakashi opened his right eye. "You're always going to do this, aren't you?" He asked.

"It's the only way to combat your tardiness." She answered, releasing him. "Now get up and get ready. We have to leave in twenty minutes." Mizuki left the room once Kakashi was up and heading towards his dresser. "I'll be waiting outside."

After about ten minutes, Kakashi emerged from his apartment ready for their trip. "I take it you're ready?" He asked her.

"I wouldn't have been here to wake you up if I weren't." Mizuki replied. "The question is are you ready?"

"Yes." Kakashi answered.

The pair then headed out of the village. Mizuki lost in her own thoughts, her mind playing over and over again the words Kakashi had spoken in his sleep. _It meant nothing. It was just a dream he was having._ She thought. _But he said those words. He doesn't say anything he doesn't mean...even in his sleep._

"You okay?" Kakashi asked her, pulling her from her inner thoughts.

Mizuki plastered a nervous smile on her face. "I'm perfectly fine. Why would you ask?"

"You're being very quiet and you just seem lost in thought." Kakashi answered. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing." Mizuki answered. "Just trying to remember if I cleaned up from my breakfast this morning and other little odd things like that."

Kakashi didn't believe her, but he thought it was best not to pry it out of her. She would tell him when she was ready. "Okay."

After a few hours of travel, the pair stopped to take a break and eat lunch. They ate their meal in a companionable silence, Mizuki lost in her own thoughts. She was trying to think of a way to bring up what she'd heard Kakashi say in his sleep, but she couldn't think of a way to bring it up.

_Now isn't the time anyway. We have a mission. Maybe once the mission is over._ She thought. _Just focus on the mission._

"You ready to go?" Kakashi asked, after a while.

Mizuki nodded and stood up. After several more hours of travel, they stood in front of the large gates that surrounded the palace in the Land of Wheat. A guard stopped them. "Identify yourselves." The guard said.

"Kakashi Hatake."

"And Mizuki Sarutobi."

"We are the jonin from the Hidden Leaf Village, here to escort the Princess to her wedding."

"Lord Hideo has been expecting you." The guard said. He then stepped aside and opened the gate for them.

Kakashi and Mizuki stepped inside and another guard led them to the main room of the Palace, where Lord Hideo awaited them. He stood and spread his arms out wide. "Welcome Leaf Shinobi!"

Kakashi and Mizuki bowed respectfully to him. "Thank you." They said.

"No, thank you for coming here so quickly. If you will follow me, I had my cooks prepare a meal for you."

Kakashi and Mizuki followed Lord Hideo into a dining hall. There was a table filled with a meal that could have fed their entire village and then some. The group sat down and dug into their meal, Kakashi and Mizuki thanking Hideo for the meal. After they finsihed eating, Kakashi spoke up.

"Lord Hideo, we need to know about these ninja that are trying to stop this union." Kakashi said.

"So, that we can prepare the best strategies for the possible situations." Mizuki added.

Hideo nodded. "The group is comprised of five highly skilled ninja. They belong to no village, no one knows where they came from. They highly oppose the union of the Land of Wheat and the Land of Corn and they love war. They've started several small wars between other countries."

"Do they specialize in anything?" Kakashi asked. "Besides causing war."

"It is not known what exactly they do. They always move so incredibly fast and no one survives their attacks...or at least not long enough to share what they know." Hideo answered. "I do know that they attack at night...always while the victims are sleeping. Can you assure me that you can protect my daughter even at night like that?"

Mizuki smiled. "I do my best work at night."

Hideo looked at Mizuki a question in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I'm strongest at night and I have some jutsu are specialized for the night." Mizuki answered.

Hideo nodded. "Well, you two should get some rest. You will be getting up early to coordinate with my guards. I am sending six of my best men to help you. After you have formed a plan, you will leave to start towards the Land of Corn."

Servants came and led Kakashi and Mizuki to their rooms for the evening. It was actually one large room, that had a folding screen to separate the room into two halves. "From the sound of things, I'll be sleeping during the day and awake all night." Mizuki said.

"And I'll be resting at night and awake during the day." Kakashi added.

"Perhaps three of the guards can be awake with each of us at a time." Mizuki replied. "That way we can always be ready for anything."

"I agree." Kakashi replied. "Well, we need to get rest and we'll coordinate with the guards in the morning."

Mizuki nodded, then pulled the screen out to separate them. She walked over to her bed and laid down. After a while she heard the steady sound of Kakashi's breathing in sleep. She closed her own eyes, ready for the peaceful darkness of sleep to take her, when she heard Kakashi speak again.

"Mizuki...stay...please...not again...I...I love you...Mizuki." He spoke in his sleep.

_I'm never going to sleep now._ She thought with a sigh. She then closed her eyes and tried to relax herself. She was able to relax her body easy, her mind wasn't so easy on the other hand. _This is going to be a long night._


	37. Chapter 37

Kakashi woke the next morning, before the sun rose. He stretched and lumbered out of bed. He had slept so hard, he didn't even dream, at least not that he could recall. He walked over to the screen and pulled it open. He was surprised to see Mizuki already up and shuffling about. Her back was to him.

"I was just about to wake you up. Lord Hideo wants us to meet with him and have breakfast in the dining hall. After that we are meeting with the head guard we'll be working with on this mission." She said, not turning around.

Kakashi could tell be the tone of her voice that something was on her mind. "What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Nothing." Mizuki answered, turning around and plastering on a fake smile. "Why do you ask?"

"I can tell something's wrong. Now what is it?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just couldn't sleep last night. You kept me up mumbling incoherently in your sleep." Mizuki answered, turning away from him and waving her hand. "Now, you'd better get ready so we can go."

Kakashi hesitated for a moment, knowing that there was more to it than a restless night. After a moment, he let out a sigh and went to get ready. Once he was ready, he and Mizuki headed out to have breakfast with Lord Hideo. The meal was once again lavish and they gobbled it down with delight. Once they were finished, they were led out to the courtyard, where the head of Lord Hideo's guard awaited them.

The man stood perfectly still, his eyes watching and taking in everything around him. His gaze turned to their approach. He first took in Kakashi and then his eyes fell on Mizuki. His brow furrowed in confusion for a moment and then realization flashed across his face.

He smiled. "Mizuki! I can't believe it's you!"

Mizuki and Kakashi came to a stop in front of him. Kakashi looked between the two, wondering how they could know each other. Mizuki's brow furrowed in confusion. "Do I know you?" She asked.

His smile faltered slightly. Then the realization flashed across his face again. "You don't remember me do you?" He asked.

Mizuki looked at him. "Nope."

"I bet you'll remember this." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small leather bracelet. It was made of brown and black leather with silver and gold threads , all braided together.

Mizuki looked closely at the bracelet, then memories flashed before her eyes. She remembered sitting in her room in Yozora Village, plaiting the leather and thread together. She then looked up at the guard. He had sandy brown hair and lightly tanned skin. Her attention then went to his eyes, warm and golden. _Those eyes._ She thought and then it hit her. Memories of running and playing with him always at her side, flooded her mind. "Zero?" She asked, with a smile. "Is that really you?"

"My name never sounded sweeter than when coming between your lips." He replied.

Mizuki grinned as, without a second thought, she flung her arms around Zero's neck and hugged him. He didn't hesitate to embrace her back. "I can't believe it's you!" She squealed.

"I'm just glad to know you're alive." He said, his hand brushing the exposed skin of her back.

Kakashi watched the spectacle, his uncovered eye slightly narrowed. He schooled his expression into his usual cool and then cleared his throat. "I hate to break this little reunion up, but what is going on?" He asked.

Mizuki and Zero let go of each other. Mizuki turned to Zero. "Zero, this is Kakashi, my teammate. Kakashi, this is Zero."

"I got that much. I was just wondering about this touchy feely reunion?" He replied, having trouble hiding the annoyance in his voice.

Mizuki had to stifle her giggle and suppress a smile at Kakashi's obvious annoyance. "In the first four years of my life, Zero was always with me."

"I was training to become her personal body guard." Zero added.

Kakashi looked even more confused. "You need a body guard?"

Mizuki grinned at Kakashi's reference to her power and fierce determination to never be the damsal in distress. She went to speak, but Zero spoke before her. "She doesn't need one, but everyone in the Yozora clan grows up with a body guard. Especially, when they were the ruling clan of the village."

Kakashi nodded his understanding, but he still didn't seem to like Zero all that much. He was getting ready to say something, when Mizuki turned to Zero. "By the way, don't mention our village or my previous surname. I go by Sarutobi now."

"Okay, but why?" Zero asked.

"We'll have plenty of time to catch up on the road." Mizuki replied. "Right now we really need to get down to business."

Zero nodded and dropped his smile...well not all the way. His golden honey eyes still sparkled with the smile at being reunited with Mizuki. Kakashi, didn't like this one bit and he wasn't quite sure why. The three then sat and discussed their plans and worked out their strategies for every possible situation.

Just a couple of hours later, Mizuki, Kakashi, Zero, and two of the other guards stood at the gates waiting for the princess to arrive. A wagon soon came up, drawn by a horse. The group had figured it would be best not to draw attention to themselves by using a plain wagon rather than a lavish carriage and the Princess had had no objections.

The wagon was small, but there was plenty of room inside. The three male guards (Zero included in the group) rode in the back, resting. Mizuki rode in the back as well with the Princess. The inside of the wagon had a screen inside to divide it. As another precaution, the guards had dressed in plain clothes and Kakashi used a transformation jutsu to look like just another guard.

"Mizuki?" The princess asked.

Mizuki sat up on her mat and looked at the princess. "Yes Princess Mieko?"

"Please, just call me Mieko?" She asked.

Mizuki nodded. "Alright, Mieko. What's on your mind?"

"I was just wondering, do you think we'll come under attack?"

"We might, but we are prepared." Mizuki answered. "Of course that is very unlikey."

"Why is that?"

"Well, from what we've been told, these ninja that want to stop your wedding, attack at night. They won't be able to." Mizuki replied.

"How?"

"I specialize in jutsu that work best at night. One of them happens to be a cloaking jutsu, that will make all of us blend in with the night around us. We'll be able to see and hear each other but no one else should."

"Oh." Mieko replied.

"Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you." Mizuki promised, placing a reassuring hand on the Princess's hand.

Mieko smiled at her. "Thank you. Moving to a strange land and getting married are terrifying enough."

"Do you know your soon-to-be husband?" Mizuki asked.

Mieko smiled. "Yes, we grew up playing together. He and his father would come and visit a lot. That is how our parents came up with the idea to unite our lands by having us marry. It would have happened anyway, they just wanted to be sure."

Mizuki smiled. "At least you have that."

"What about you Mizuki? Are you married or in love?" Mieko asked.

Mizuki smiled and her cheeks reddened slightly. "I'm not married, but in love, yes."

"Really? Tell me about him?"

Mizuki's blush deepened as she thought of Kakashi. "Well, we grew up together and he's my best friend...I love him more than anything...and we even spent time apart, but I still love him today just as I did back then."

Mieko smiled. "That's wonderful. He is a lucky man to have you."

Mizuki laughed slightly. "He just doesn't know that I love him. I haven't told him. I've always been too afraid."

"Afraid he won't feel the same way?" Mieko asked.

Mizuki nodded. "Pretty much...however there has been some changes recently that make me believe he could feel the same way about me."

Mieko smiled. "You should tell him."

"I will...when the time is right." Mizuki replied.

Mieko just laughed. "Well, I should probably let you get some rest."

Mizuki nodded. "Wake me up just before sunset, okay?"

Mieko nodded. "I will."

Mizuki laid back down on her mat and quickly fell asleep.

Little did the two women know, that Zero was awake on the other side of the screen and had heard their entire conversation. A smile spread across his face as he mulled over the words, Mizuki had spoken. _We grew up together...best friend...spent time apart...love him today just as...back then._ He closed his eyes and let those words lull him to a peaceful and restful sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

Night had fallen and Mizuki had cast her cloaking jutsu. Kakashi and the three guards who had been awake with him during the day, all went inside the wagon to rest. Mieko had come out with Mizuki and the others to stretch her legs a bit before going inside and going to bed.

A fire had been built and Mizuki sat in front of it. Zero walked over and sat beside her. He offered her some food. Mizuki smiled and gladly took the offered food. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Zero replied. "So, you said we could catch up?"

Mizuki smiled. "Alright, you first. How'd you come to be the head of the guard for the Land of Wheat?"

Zero nodded. "Well, when the darkness unleashed his full power and started destroying the village, my mother grabbed me and headed for the secret tunnels. She shoved me down the door in the floor and told me to run. I heard her scream when the darkness had taken her. I tried to find you, knowing you would have been in a tunnel, too."

"I was. Etsuko took me down." Mizuki replied.

Zero nodded. "She always took her job as your nanny very seriously."

"Anyway?" Mizuki asked, promting Zero to continue.

"Well, I heard your parents scream as the darkness took them. I ran and ran, but I couldn't find you. I...I assumed the worst. Earlier today, when I saw you...I was so happy to know that you're alive." He said, lifting his arm and wrapping it around Mizuki's shoulders and pulling her close for a hug.

Mizuki hugged him back and stayed there for a few moments, remembering how as children he would hug her and make her feel safe. "Go on with your story." She prompted, still not leaving his embrace, knowing that he needed the comfort and reassurance of her being there; confirming that she was indeed alive.

Zero cleared his throat. "Well, anyway, I picked a tunnel and ran through it, not really paying attention to where I was going. I was grief stricken by the loss of...everyone. I ended up coming out of the tunnel and running through the forests...until I came to the Land of Wheat. The head of the guard at the time, found me going through the trash looking for food. He took me in and trained me and now after he's retired I've taken his place."

"Sounds like you're doing well for yourself." Mizuki replied.

Zero nodded. "So, how did you become a kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf?"

Mizuki pulled back and gazed at the fire. "Etsuko took me down into the tunnel beneath our house. I fought with her and got away briefly. I went back to the entrance of the tunnel...and I saw the darkness take my parents."

Zero gasped slightly. Then he pulled Mizuki back to him in a hug. "That's terrible."

Mizuki nodded. She felt tears stinging at her eyes, but she wasn't about to let the tears take her. She had a mission and besides her story had a happy ending anyway. She pulled back from Zero. "Etsuko had grabbed me and kept me from screaming out and took me back into the tunnel. I was mad at her for keeping me from my parents. The first chance I got I ran away from her. I ended up just outside the Leaf Village and my mind had blocked out the memories to protect itself. I only remembered my name. Kakashi found me one day after I had taken some bread from another girl. He took me back to the village to the Third Hokage who ended up taking me in and raising me as his own daughter."

"So, that's why you go by Sarutobi?" Zero asked.

Mizuki nodded. "That and I went back to Yozora Village not that long ago. Kakashi came with me...with his help I defeated the darkness and sealed it inside the earth beneath the village. Then I erased all traces that the village ever existed. No one can know about the village...if they do...someone might go after the power of the darkness."

Zero nodded. "I understand."

The pair sat in silence for a while, then they began talking again. They were catching up on each other's lives and everything that happened. They talked and laughed all night until the sun came up. As the sun began to rise, Kakashi and the other three guards exited the wagon. Mizuki and Zero were still sitting by the dying fire. Zero stood and then offered Mizuki his hand. She took it and allowed him to help her up.

Zero quickly got rid of the fire and Kakashi motioned to Mizuki. She walked over to him. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"There's something off about that guy." Kakashi whispered.

Mizuki's brow furrowed. "Zero?"

Kakashi nodded. "I don't know why, but I have this feeling about him."

"You know Kakashi, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous." Mizuki teased.

Kakashi's eye widened and his cheeks reddened slightly. "I'm not jealous. I just don't trust him is all."

Mizuki suppressed the giggle that threatened to erupt from her. "Don't worry Kakashi. Everything is fine." She then walked past him and into the back of the wagon.

After a while, Zero and the other two guards got inside the wagon. Then they began to travel again. Once again, Kakashi used his transformation jutsu and as with the previous day nothing happened. Night fell and Mizuki cloaked them again.

Zero got a fire going once again and sat down by it. Mizuki heard the sound of a river flowing nearby and decided to go over and refill her canteen. By the next evening they would be arriving in the Land of Corn and Zero knew that this meant his time with Mizuki was getting ready to come to an end.

Zero followed Mizuki out to the river, where she knelt. Kakashi had been watching him follow her from the back of the wagon. He created a shadow clone to follow them and hide in the trees behind them.

"Mizuki?" Zero asked, coming up behind her.

Mizuki stood and turned to face him. "Oh, hey Zero." She replied with a smile. "You need a refill, too?"

"Actually, I came to see you." He answered.

Mizuki's brow furrowed. "What about?"

Zero walked closer to her, so that he was standing directly in front of her, his body just inches apart from hers. "Ever since that day...when our village was destroyed...and I thought that you...were... gone...I...I felt that a part of me had died that day, but...now..."

"What?" Mizuki asked, although she already had a feeling she knew what he was talking about.

"Now...I feel like every part of my being has come alive again...and I know now...just as I did then...that...I love you and I don't want to live without you again." He reached a hand up to stroke her cheek.

Mizuki's eyes widened and she felt frozen where she stood. She couldn't breath, couldn't move, couldn't speak. She watched as Zero moved his face closer to her face. _He's going to do it...he's going to kiss me._ Mizuki thought, but she couldn't move.

Zero closed the distance between his lips and Mizuki's. He kissed her long and slow, pouring his heart into the kiss. Pouring his love and how he wanted a future with Mizuki in the kiss.

"I've seen enough." Kakashi's clone whispered and then disappeared, ending the jutsu.

Kakashi stared up at the ceiling of the wagon, as the information from his clone hit him. _I'm losing her._ He thought. _I couldn't tell her and now I've lost her._


	39. Chapter 39

Mizuki found her strength. She put her hands on Zero's chest and pushed him away. He was shocked for a moment, but then looked into Mizuki's eyes. "I know you feel the same way." Zero told her. "Just say the word and I'll follow you wherever you want to go."

Mizuki shook her head. "No, Zero."

"But I overheard your conversation with the princess the other day. You said you were in love with someone...you said you grew up with him and that he's your best friend...and evenj though you spent some time apart from him you still love him, but you've always been afraid to tell him how you feel because you weren't sure he felt the same way, but now something has happened that made you think he does feel the same way. You were talking about me."

Mizuki shook her head. "While that description could fit you...it's not you I was talking about."

"Then who?" Zero asked.

"I was talking about Kakashi."

"The time apart?"

"I was referring to the fact that I left the Leaf for thirteen years...until I could find a way to get my powers under control." Mizuki answered.

"And the event that made you think that maybe he feels the same way?"

"I've heard him talking in his sleep a couple of times and he said that he loved me." Mizuki answered.

Zero turned his back to Mizuki to hide how he was being torn apart inside. "If our village hadn't been destroyed..."

"We would have followed the natural pattern...the same one my parents followed. We would have grown up, you being at my side always. You would have been my constant in life, my friend, guardian, and eventually my lover."

"We would be married by now."

"And probably have a daughter that I would be teaching." Mizuki replied.

"We could still have that in our future. I'm sure if you just gave it some time..."

"No Zero." Mizuki replied. "While I do care for you and love you...my heart belongs to Kakashi. It has ever since the day when I first met him."

Zero turned to Mizuki, tears in his eyes. "There's no chance?" He asked. "No chance for the life we should have had to happen?"

"I'm sorry." Mizuki replied, tears stinging her own eyes. "There will always be a place for you in my heart, but you aren't the man I am in love with."

Just then they heard a ruckus coming back from the camp sight. They both dried their eyes and raced back to camp. Kakashi and the others were all engaged in battle with the five ninja they had been warned about. Kakashi was battling two men at the same time. Mizuki jumped into action to help him.

Zero went inside the wagon, where a ninja was trying to get Mieko. He fought with the man and took him down. He stayed with Mieko, to protect her.

Mizuki used her long silver tentacles to capture the enemy ninja. Kakashi was about to deliver the final blow when the enemy used a jutsu and disappeared with the wind. "I think we had better keep moving." Kakashi said.

"I agree." Mizuki replied.

The group quickly gathered their things together and got back on the move. Mizuki reestablished her cloaking jutsu, adding a bit more of her chakra into it, to make it last longer and better.

As the morning sun broke across the horizon, the group arrived at the gates to the palace in the Land of Corn. They were all given a warm welcome and given rooms. Kakashi and Mizuki were once again given a room that had a folding screen down the center to separate it.

"The wedding's tomorrow." Mizuki said.

"Yeah." Kakashi replied, not looking up from his book.

"After that we get to head back home."

"Yup."

"Is something bothering you?" Mizuki asked, Kakashi.

"No, why would you ask that?"

"You just seem kind of distant." Mizuki answered.

"I'm just tired and ready for this mission to be over." Kakashi answered. "I think I'm going to turn in."

"Oh...okay." Mizuki replied, feeling a little hurt and she wasn't quite sure why. She slid the screen closed and laid back in bed.

The next day arrived and Mizuki stayed with Princess Mieko while she got ready for her wedding. "Have you told him yet?" Mieko asked.

"Not yet." Mizuki answered. "How do you know...?"

"Because of the way you look at him." Mieko answered. "How he hasn't seen it...I have no idea."

Mizuki smiled. "I'm that obvious huh?"

"Maybe only to another woman who knows the face of love."

Mieko was soon dressed and ready for her wedding. Mizuki used a transformation jutsu to disguise herself as a bridesmaid. Kakashi stood outside the building where the ceremony was taking place, silently guarding the wedding.

Luckily the wedding happened without any problems That evening, Mizuki and Kakashi were being sent on their way by the happy newlyweds. Princess Mieko pulled Mizuki into a hug. "You should tell him...tell him before it's too late." Mieko whispered to her.

Mizuki hugged the princess back. "Thank you." She whispered back. The two women broke the hug and Mizuki started out on her way with Kakshi.

"Mizuki! Wait!" Zero called, running up behind her.

Mizuki stopped and turned. She wasn't really sure what to say.

"I'll give you two a minute." Kakashi said, and before Mizuki could protest left.

Zero caught up to Mizuki. "I know that I don't have a chance. I know you really love him. You wouldn't say he had your heart if he didn't. I just wanted to say goodbye. I can't leave it like we did last night."

Mizuki nodded. "I will always care about you."

Zero nodded. He then bent and kissed Mizuki's cheek. "I will always love you. Just be happy."

"Thank you." Mizuki replied.

"And give this to Kakashi for me." He said, pulling out a piece of folded paper and handing it to her.

She took it and smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded and then they parted ways. Mizuki caught up to Kakashi. They walked down the way, not saying a word to each other. Kakashi seemed as if he were off in a completely different world. "Okay, Kakashi, what's wrong?" Mizuki asked, stopping in her tracks.

"I've told you already nothing." He answered.

"Quit lying to me." Mizuki said. "What's wrong?"

"I saw it, okay." Kakashi answered with a sigh, his gaze moving to his feet.

"Saw what?"

"I had a shadow clone follow Zero when he followed you last night...I saw him kiss you."

"And this bothers you because?" Mizuki asked.

"I'll admit it...I'm jealous." Kakashi replied. "That's why."

Mizuki's heart leaped inside her chest and her belly filled with butterflies. She schooled her expression and her body's reaction as best as she could. "I'm guessing your clone didn't stay long enough to see me push Zero away and tell him that I didn't feel the same way because I love someone else."

"Lucky guy." Kakshi said.

"And that someone else is you." Mizuki said. "I love you, Kakashi. I always have and I always will."

Kakashi's eye widened and he looked from his feet to Mizuki. "You..."

"I've loved you ever since that day you found me and took me to my father. You are my best friend and the person I trust the most in this life...I can't imagine living without you." Mizuki told him.

Kakashi just stood there staring at her, not saying a word.

"Kakashi, I just poured my heart and soul out to you. You could say something." She told him.

With lightning fast speed, Kakashi removed his mask and rushed over to Mizuki. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.


	40. Chapter 40

**Warning: This chapter gets a little steamy. **

"Kakashi, I just poured my heart and soul out to you. You could say something." Mizuki said. She was completely caught off guard when he removed his mask and his lips were suddenly on hers and his arms wrapped around her waist. After a moment of shock, Mizuki wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself fall into the kiss.

After not long enough for Mizuki, Kakashi broke the kiss. He still held her close, in his arms, his face just inches from hers. "How's that for saying something?" Kakashi asked, his cool breath brushing across her cheeks.

"I'll let you know when my heart slows back down." Mizuki answered.

Kakashi smiled and reached a hand up to stroke her cheek. "I love you, Mizuki. It may have taken me a while to realize it, but I love you and I always have."

Mizuki's heart picked up its pace again. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say those words."

"From what you just told me, you've been waiting since we first met." Kakashi replied with a playful smile.

Mizuki narrowed her eyes at him playfully. "Just shut up and kiss me again."

Kakashi happily obliged her by pressing his lips back to hers. His fingers, delicately traced the line of her jaw as he kissed her. A few more moments passed and they broke the kiss. "It's getting late."

"There's an inn just up the road. We passed it on the way here." Mizuki replied, her heart doing flip-flops in her chest.

Kakashi nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." He gave Mizuki a quick kiss before replacing his mask. He then took her hand and they walked along the path until they came upon the small inn.

They walked inside and the inn keeper greeted them with a smile. "Hello, how can I help you?" She asked.

"We need a room please." Kakashi replied, politely.

"Is one bed alright?" The woman asked. "That's all we have left."

"That will be fine." Mizuki answered, wanting to be alone with Kakashi more than anything and to fall asleep in his arms.

She smiled and nodded. She then grabbed a key and led them up the stairs to their room. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." she told them, as she opened the door.

"Thank you." Kakashi replied politely.

Mizuki nodded to the woman and walked inside the room. Kakashi followed after her and shut and locked the door. He turned to see Mizuki standing in the middle of the room not far from the bed, gazing at him with her silver orbs. The moonlight shone through the windows and cast an ethereal glow on her, making her even more beautiful than he thought possible.

Kakashi quickly closed the distance between himself and Mizuki in three short strides. Her hands reached up and removed his mask and their lips met in a long, slow, and deep kiss. Kakashi's hands found the bare skin of Mizuki's back and traced along her spine, causing goosebumps to rise over her flesh.

Mizuki reached her hands up and untied Kakashi's headband and he removed hers, both headbands falling to the floor with a light thud. Mizuki's heart thundered in her chest as Kakashi kissed her and his hands traced lines on the skin of her back. As they kissed, Mizuki felt her an overwhelming need and desire for Kakashi. She needed him...she wanted him...all of him.

Mizuki reached her hands up and began to remove his vest. Kakahi stopped the kiss and grabbed her hands. She immediately felt embarrassed and looked away, her cheeks red. Kakashi put his fingers underneath her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. "Are you sure that this is what you want?" He asked.

"You're all I've ever wanted." Mizuki answered.

"I love you." Kakashi replied, and then he didn't give her time to say it back. His lips were on hers as soon as the words were out.

Mizuki finished removing Kakashi's vest and then his shirt. She ran her hands over his muscular chest and then down his stomach over his abs and heading towards his pants. Kakashi smiled into the kiss as he stopped her hand. "Hold on just one moment." He told her.

Mizuki's cheeks reddened once again. She opened her mouth to speak, but he put a finger to her lips. "We're going to make this moment last." Kakashi told her. Then his lips were once again on hers. His hands slipped under the straps of her shirt and slid them down the sides of her arms, slowly and gently.

He then trailed kisses along her jaw and down the side of her neck and along her shoulder. His hands traced over her body, leaving trails of fire and goosebumps across her flesh. A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine at his touch. A soft moan escaped her lips. Kakashi trailed the kisses back up her neck, along her jaw, and back to her lips. He reached a hand behind her to undo the braid in her hair, causing it to fall and cascade down the naked flesh of her back.

Kakashi broke the kiss and pulled back slightly, letting his eyes rake over her. A grin came across his face as he thought back to the night they spent in the inn when they were heading to Yozora Village. The night she stood behind the screen, naked and how badly he had wanted to see her...and now he could. He pulled her back to him, pressing her naked flesh to his.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and ran his hands down her back, slowly and gently. He dipped his fingertips below the waistline of her shorts. He gently pressed his fingers into her flesh. He then slid his fingers forward and unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts. He then scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed and gently laid her down. He slid the shorts down her legs, tickling her with his fingertips as he did so and eliciting giggles from her.

With the shorts removed, now only a scrap of black cotton kept Kakashi from seeing all of Mizuki. He knelt on the floor, in front of the bed and between her legs. He kissed the inner flesh of her knee and then up her thigh. He stopped just at the edge of her panties. He then slowly skipped over her panties and kissed the flesh of her stomach, moving up higher and higher.

As Kakashi kissed up, Mizuki's body, he slowly rose from his knees to his feet and then climbed on the bed and straddled her. Mizuki's hands reached up and ran down Kakashi's muscular back. Once she had reached the waistband of his pants, she then slowly slid her hands forward to the front of his pants and undid them. She pushed them down, deciding to shove his underwear down at the same time and taking him by surprise.

Kakashi looked at her and grinned. "Well, I see that you're anxious." He said.

"I've been waiting for this moment for years." She replied, with a coy smile.

Kakashi reached down and ripped away her panties and before she could protest what he had just done, silenced her with a kiss. He let his hands roam freely over her body, memorizing every curve and soft delicate line of her body.

Mizuki ran her hands along the contours of Kakashi's muscles. She kissed him firecly, unable to get enough of him. She wanted Kakashi more than anything...more than she thought possible. She wanted every part of him to be joined with every part of her.

Kakashi broke the kiss for a moment and pulled back. His eyes roamed over her entire body, taking in every inch of her, drinking her up. An intense need and desire came over him at that moment. She was beautiful, her skin and eyes glowing in the moonlight that filtered through the windows. He wanted her more than anything...more than he ever realized he could want another human being. He wanted her and she wanted him. She lay there, every part of her exposed. She was there, ready and waiting for him to take her and claim her as his.

Kakashi's desire swelled as his eyes looked her over and as the thoughts of what was to come raced through his mind. He was ready, but she wasn't quite there yet. She was on the edge, he just had to take her over that edge. He trailed kisses over her body and his hands massaged her, until she was letting moans escape her lips. She had been pushed over the edge.

Kakashi kissed her lips once again, before plunging in and claiming her. Over the next few hours, he brought her to the edge of desire and ecstasy and pushed her over the cliff. She called out his name over and over and he cried out her name. They made love until their energy was spent and they collapsed on the bed and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	41. Chapter 41

Mizuki awoke to the morning sun streaming through the windows. _No, I want to go back to my wonderful dream._ She thought to herself and shut her eyes tighter. _My dream was so wonderful. Kakashi told me he loved me and then we made love through the night. I want to go back to that._ She went to bury her face into her pillow, but instead she felt hard muscle.

"I know you're not a morning person, but I'd think waking up this morning wouldn't be that bad." came the familiar voice of Kakashi.

Mizuki didn't open her eyes just yet. _I'm awake?_ She thought to herself. She then decided to take stock of her body and surroundings. She felt the cool softness of the sheet on her skin...her bare skin. She then felt the hard muscle and naked flesh of Kakashi's body pressed against her. She slowly opened her eyes. She was greeted by the sight of Kakashi's muscular chest as her pillow.

Mizuki slowly tilted her head up so that she could look at him. He looked at her and gave her smile. He reached a hand out and cupped her cheek. "That's better." He said and then kissed her forehead.

_So, either I'm still dreaming or last night really happened._ Mizuki thought as Kakashi's warm lips gently caressed her forehead. _Either way...I can live with this._

"What are you so deep in thought about?" Kakashi asked her.

"Trying to figure out if I'm awake and last night really happened or if it was all just a dream and I'm still asleep." She answered.

"Well, if this is a dream, then we're both dreaming." Kakashi told her. "But I can assure you that last night really did happen." He then pulled her closer to him and gently kissed her lips.

When they broke apart, Mizuki couldn't help but to smile widely at him. Here he was, the love of her life, and he loved her back. They were waking up together after having made love. They lay there in silence for a while, listening to each other's breathing and hearts beating.

"Why were you acting weird the other morning?" Kakashi asked.

"What morning?" Mizuki inquired.

"When you woke me up, the day we left for the mission. You were being unusually quiet." Kakahsi answered.

"Oh, that." Mizuki replied. "Well, when I had come to wake you up...you were talking in your sleep...and you said that you loved me. I wasn't sure what to think of that."

"I dreamed that you were leaving the village again." Kakashi told her, unconsciously pulling her tighter to him. "Then when Zero told you how he felt and kissed you...I thought that dream was going to become a reality. I'm still afraid that it could...that you'll leave."

"That's just not going to happen." Mizuki replied. "You wear the proof of our bond."

Kakashi looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

Mizuki smiled as she remembered she hadn't told him yet. She then looked down and traced the silver dragon on his chest. "This." She answered. Then she reached for his left hand and turned the palm up and traced the dragon there. "And this."

"So...you remembered what these mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Sort of." She answered. "I had a dream...which was actually a memory. I woke up after having a bad dream...Hiro...my father...he heard me scream and rushed in. His shirt had been off and I saw that he had a dragon on his chest in the same place as yours. He also had one on his left palm, just like yours. I asked him why he had them and he said that they were a symbol of a special bond he and mom shared."

"When did you have this dream?" Kakahsi asked.

"You remember when I kept staring at the dragon on your chest after you showed me the one on your hand?"

"Yes."

"I had just woken up from that dream." Mizuki replied. "I was afraid to tell you because I wasn't sure what you would think about the meaning behind it."

"You mean that we have a bond like what your parents shared?" Kakashi asked.

Mizuki nodded. "Yeah."

Kakashi smiled at her and pulled her closer. "I don't mind." He then kissed her.

"I'm glad to hear that." Mizuki replied, when the kiss ended.

"I love you." Kakashi told Mizuki.

"I love you, too." She replied.

They enjoyed the comfort of being in each other's arms for a while longer. "We probably should get on our way back home." Kakashi said.

"Yeah." Mizuki reluctantly agreed. She would have loved to have spent the day in bed with Kakashi.

After a few more moments, they both rolled out of bed and started putting their clothes back on. Mizuki went to look for her underwear and when she found them, realized that she couldn't wear them. They were completely torn apart. She held up the scrap of black fabric. "Thanks a lot for this. Now I have to go commando." She said to Kakashi.

Kakashi turned and gave her a grin. "I heard no complaints last night." He replied, pulling on his pants. "Besides, I don't mind knowing that you're not wearing any underwear while we head home. It will make things easier later."

Mizuki's cheeks flushed slightly at the implied promise of more to come. She turned to pick up her shorts and pull them on, and a piece of folded paper fell from the pocket. She picked it up and remembered that Zero had given it to her to give to Kakashi. She pulled the shorts on and then turned back to Kakashi, the paper in her hand.

"What's that?" Kakashi asked, finishing getting dressed by pulling on his vest.

"I don't know. Zero gave it to me to give to you." She answered.

Kakashi took the paper and unfolded it and read it, while Mizuki finished getting dressed. The note read:

_Kakashi, Mizuki has chosen you. You are a lucky man to have her heart. Cherish her and take care of her. If I ever hear that you have taken her for granted or that the time came and she needed protecting, that you failed...you will have to answer to me. _

_-Zero_

Kakashi read over the note a few more times. He understood perfectly well, that Zero loved Mizuki, too. He had loved her first and longer, but Kakashi loved her now. He had loved her through the time that they had spent together and he would love her always. He folded the note back up and placed it in his pocket. When he looked back up, Mizuki was fully dressed and ready for the journey back home.

Kakashi walked over to her before pulling his mask back up. His fingers caressed her cheek with his fingertips. He bent and pressed his lips to hers, tenderly. He broke the kiss, keeping his lips hovering just above hers. "I love you." He whispered across her lips.

"I love you." She whispered back and kissed him.


	42. Chapter 42

After three days of travel, Kakashi and Mizuki arrived back home. Ton the way, they had agreed that until they could find a way to tell Gai, they would keep their relationship a secret. Of course that also made things more fun. _Secret trysts and stolen kisses._ Mizuki thought with a smile. As soon as they walked through the gates, Gai was there waiting for them.

"Kakashi!" Gai declared. "We have another competition to get on with."

Mizuki had a hard time containing her laughter, while Kakashi was having a hard time not rolling his eye. "We have to go give our report first." Kakashi told him, holding back a sigh.

"I'll be waiting, then." Gai replied.

Kakashi and Mizuki headed for the Hokage's tower and gave their report. Once they were finished, they began walking out. Kakashi turned to Mizuki. "You think we'll be able to sneak away for some time alone?" He asked in a low voice.

Mizuki didn't even speak. She just lifted her arm and then pointed her finger in the direction of a tree. Gai then promptly leaped out of the tree. He had his leg outstretched and was heading straight for Kakashi. "Dynamic Entrance!"

Kakashi quickly jumped out of the way and Gai landed on the ground. Gai picked himself back up and looked at Kakashi. "Alright, what will it be today, Kakashi?"

Kakashi thought for a moment. _I need it to be something that will be over quickly...maybe even something that I can let him win at._

"What about an arm wrestling match?" Mizuki suggested, thinking along the same lines as Kakashi.

"That's a perfect idea, Mizuki. You're as smart as you are beautiful." Gai told her.

Mizuki smiled and laughed. "What do you say Kakashi?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kakashi answered.

The group quickly found a table. Kakashi and Gai sat down across from each other. Mizuki stood to the side of the table, between the two men. They each put their right hand up and gripped each other's hands. Mizuki put her hands around theirs. "You both ready?" she asked.

"I'm always ready." Gai answered.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay...go." Mizuki commanded, pulling her hands away and standing back. She stood there watching, being the referee and judge as she had back in their younger days. They were deadlocked, their strength matching each other perfectly. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._ Mizuki thought.

_If I let it go just a little while longer and then "lose" he'll buy it and be happy that he "won." _Kakashi thought to himself. _Either that or Mizuki will be calling it a tie before much longer._ It was then that thoughts of their nights on the way back home...the hot steamy nights. _Mizuki...her body pressed against mine._ It was then that his concentration broke and his grip gave way and his arm began to move.

Kakashi could have turned Gai's momentum against him and ended up winning the match at that moment, but he thought better of it. He decided to let Gai win. No matter what, Kakashi was the one who would be sneaking away with Mizuki after the match was over.

"I won!" Gai declared once Kakashi's hand hit the side of the table. He then began to race victory laps around the village.

"His boundless energy never ceases to amaze me." Mizuki stated, watching Gai with an expression of disbelief.

Kakashi stood up and was behind Mizuki. "We can use this time to sneak away." He said in a low voice.

A smile crossed Mizuki's lips. She was ready for more of the hot steamy nights with Kakashi. She wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, his lips on hers, and their bodies moving together in pure pleasure.

"Kakashi Sensei!" came the voice of Naruto. "There you are!"

Kakashi sighed and an exasperated expression came across his face. "Looks like our plans are getting interrupted again." He said with a sigh.

"I'll be waiting when you're finished." Mizuki replied and then disappeared.

Kakashi turned to his young student. "Yes, Naruto?"

"We have more training to do." Naruto answered. "Sasuke and Sakura are waiting for us in the training field."

Kakashi spent the next few hours training his students. By the time he'd finished with them, the sun had sunken behind the horizon and the moon was high in the sky. He was debating on if he should head to Mizuki's apartment or not when he noticed Gai heading in the direction of Mizuki's place.

_Looks like I'll be going home, tonight._ He thought as he changed directions and went to his apartment. He walked inside his bedroom and slid the door shut behind him.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to get home."

Kakashi looked up. Mizuki was sitting on his bed, wearing nothing but a plain black t-shirt. "I saw Gai heading to your apartment." Kakashi said, confused.

"I know. I have a shadow clone waiting for him." Mizuki answered. "I told you, I'd be waiting."

Kakashi smiled and pulled his mask down. He then walked over to Mizuki and kissed her, pushing her back on the bed. This was what he'd been looking forward to all day.

_Just outside the village..._

He'd been watching and waiting outside all day, seeing who all entered and exited the Leaf Village. After sitting in the same place for hours, he had finally seen her. He had watched as the one with the silver dragons on her back gave her away.

_The last surviving member of the Yozora clan._ He thought. _Master Satoshi will be pleased._

He waited for the cover of night, before taking off through the trees. _I have to report back to my master. He will be very happy._

After two days and nighs of continuous travel, he made it back to his master's home. He entered the dark stone ruins of a the temple. His master sat on the head of a statue, waiting. "You have something to report to me, Eiji?" He asked.

"Yes, Master." Eiji answered.

"Well? What is it?"

"The one you seek...the one who escaped...she is alive."

"Where is she?"

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves." Eiji answered. "She has become a kunoichi of the village."

"I see." Satoshi said.

"What do you wish Master?" Eiji asked.

"We leave tonight." Satoshi answered. "And in two days time, my collection will be complete."


	43. Chapter 43

"We're almost to the Leaf Village." Satoshi said.

"Yes, I believe it's just a few more hours." Eiji agreed. "We should reach the village by sun down."

"And my collection will be complete." Satoshi replied. "And I will reward you for finding her for me."

_Kakashi..._

Kakashi had summoned his ninja hounds as part of a training exercise with his three young students. They finished their training for the day and Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke went to grab something to eat.

"That Naruto is pretty entertaining." came the familiar voice.

"Mizuki? Is that you?" Pakkun asked, looking up in a tree.

Mizuki leaped down from the tree and landed in front of Kakashi, in the midst of his ninja hounds. "Of course." She said with a smile. She then bent down and began to scratch behind the small dog's ears. The other dogs seemed to want in on the action and crowded around Mizuki and she pet them each as she could. Pakkun and a couple of the others rolled over onto their backs for tummy rubs.

"Oh yeah. Right there." Pakkun said, his hind leg shaking.

Kakashi smiled and shook his head with a laugh. "Eight highly trained ninja hounds, the moment you show up, they turn into big babies."

"Hey, it's not my fault. I mean if you did this for them more often, they wouldn't be so excited when they see me." Mizuki replied with a grin. She pet the dogs for a few more moments and then stopped and stood back up.

Pakkun stood back up as well and looked at Mizuki. "We all missed you. I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad to be back." Mizuki told him with a smile.

Pakkun then looked at Kakashi. "You should marry this woman. If you don't I'll find a way to marry her."

Mizuki couldn't help but to laugh.

"Okay, I think it's time for you guys to scram." Kakashi told Pakkun.

Then, the ninja hounds disappeared. Mizuki looked at Kakashi. "I always liked Pakkun. Very smart."

"He has a big mouth, too." Kakashi replied.

Mizuki laughed. She then looked around and sent out a wave of her chakra to make sure they were alone. Once she was certain, she spoke. "While I can't deny that I love the idea Pakkun just gave us, I'm perfectly happy just being with you and knowing that you love me back." She told him.

Kakashi smiled through his mask. "Maybe one day."

A moment of silence passed between the two of them. Then Mizuki spoke again. "We still on for tonight?" She asked.

"It's the highlight of my day." Kakashi answered with a smile.

"What are you two up to?" came the loud and boisterous voice of Gai from behind them.

"I had just been out here meditating while Kakahsi was training his students." Mizuki answered.

"How about we all go to dinner, my treat?" Gai asked. "Or it can just be the two of us, Mizuki."

"Actually, I have some things I need to take care of at home. You two have fun." Mizuki replied and disappeared.

"Well, are you up for it, Kakashi?" Gai asked.

"Sorry, but I have some things to take care of as well." Kakahsi replied and then disappeared as well. He was soon walking into his bedroom, where Mizuki was once again waiting.

"Took you long enough." She said, a playful grin on her face. She rose from the bed and walked over to stand in front of him. She reached her hand up and slid his mask down.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, pressing her body to his. "One of these days, I'll beat you here."

Mizuki wound her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. She couldn't wait to have his naked body pressing against hers and the pleasure it would bring. Kakashi's hands were sliding up and down the naked flesh of her back, when they heard it.

There was a loud explosion that sounded towards the entrance to the village. The couple instantly broke apart and rushed to look out the window. A cloud of smoke greeted their eyes and cries assaulted their ears.

"That doesn't look good." Mizuki stated.

"Not good at all." Kakashi answered. He pulled his mask back up. "It looks like we'll be picking this back up later."

They rushed out of the apartment and headed towards the front gate. The guards had already taken formation to stop the intruders. Kakashi and Mizuki stayed hidden, to see what they were up against. As the smoke cleared and the enemy came into view, Mizuki's eyes widened. "It's not possible." She whispered.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"We have to report to Lady Tsunade now." Mizuki answered.

_Inside the Hokage's Tower..._

"Lady Tsunade, all of our channels of communication are working properly. The genin are evacuating the civilians to a safe location and we are awaiting a report from the front gate and reinforcements are waiting if they are needed."

"They will be needed." Mizuki said, coming in the room, Kakashi behind her. "Sorry, to come in unannounced."

"It's fine." Tsunade replied. "What do you mean reinforcements will be needed?"

"I got a look at the intruders." Mizuki answered. "They are all clans from my family's village. They've been reanimated."

"Tell me everything you know about them." Tsunade ordered.

"In Yozora Village, there were five powerful clans. All possessing strong and powerful Kekkei Genkai." Mizuki began. "My clan, the Yozora clan, was the founding clan of the village and therefore the leading clan of the village. The other four clans were the Kaneko clan, the Yokoyama clan, the Takata clan, and the Fujita clan."

"I see." Lady Tsunade said. "Go on."

"The Kaneko clan came to the village, running from the Hidden Mist and the persecution that awaited them because of their abilities. Their bloodline trait allows them to turn parts of their bodies into water, making it almost impossible to deal them a fatal blow. Making them perfect for close combat. Yokoyama clan has a strong earth style jutsu. When they activate their kekkei genkai, they are able to turn any opponent to stone just by looking at them. The Takata clan specialized in a jutsu that combined lightning and fire style chakra to take out their enemies."

"And what of the Fujita clan?" Tsunade asked.

"They kept the village supplied with medical ninja. Their special abilities however are very dark. Similar to how you concentrate your chakra into your fist to deal a deadly blow, they do that, but their chakra goes into their opponent's vital organs and slowly poison them, while they're also able to control them and bend them to their will. All the while, the one under their control is fully aware of what is going on and in a terrible amount of pain."

"And you're positive that these are our intruders?" Tsunade asked.

Mizuki nodded. "I recognized the children I played with and their parents."

"I want you out there and in charge, Mizuki. I'll send Shikamaru Nara out to help you and Kakashi with strategy." Tsunade said.

Mizuki and Kakashi both nodded and then left the Hokage's office. "This is going to be a long night." Mizuki muttered. She had wished that her friends and family were still alive, but she wasn't thrilled about this particular reunion.


	44. Chapter 44

Kakashi and Mizuki quickly arrived at the main gate. Gai was running towards a young woman with long lilac-colored hair and yellow eyes. He was ready to give her a kick. The woman lifted her right hand to block him and Mizuki saw her gathering her chakra in her hand. Mizuki quickly made her chakra form her tentacles and then used one to grab Gai and pull him back.

"Mizuki?! What did you do that for?" Gai asked. "I was about ready to knock her out."

"I just saved you from dying you moron!" Mizuki shouted back at him. "Look at her hand."

Gai looked up at the woman and saw her chakra gathered around her hand. "What is that?"

"The kekkei genkai of the Fujita clan." Mizuki answered. "If she were to hit you with that, you would slowly be poisoned and she would also be able to control you."

"How do you know about that?" Gai asked.

"I'll explain later." Mizuki answered. "Now isn't the time."

"So, you are here Mizuki."The woman with the lilac hair greeted her. "All grown up."

"Lady Hana, you and everyone need to return to your resting place." Mizuki told her.

"We can't. The jutsu has been cast. As long as the collector commands it, we must do his bidding." Hana replied. She then charged at Mizuki, with her chakra still gathered in her hand.

Mizuki quickly made her tentacles form a protective silver bubble around her. Hana hit the bubble and then went flying backwards.

She flipped in the air and landed on her feet a couple yards in front of Mizuki. "I'd forgotten how tricky that power could be."

"If you won't leave, then you're about to see just how tricky it can be." Mizuki replied. "And please forgive me for what I am about to do."

"I know you are only doing what you must, just as I must bend to the will of the collector."

"Who is the collector?" Mizuki asked.

"You will meet him in time." Hana answered.

"Why are you all here? Why have you been resurrected?"

"The collection is incomplete."

"What do you need to complete the collection?" Mizuki inquired.

"You will know the answer soon." Hana answered. "Now, let's end this."

Mizuki nodded. "I'm sorry." She replied.

"Me, too." Hana said. She then charged back at Mizuki.

Tear stung at Mizuki's eyes as she made her chakra form into tentacles once again and made one run through Hana. "Thank you." Hana said, before turning into dust and blowing away.

"Mizuki Sensei?" Shikamaru asked, coming up from behind. "Lady Tsunade told me to report to you."

Mizuki nodded. She then filled Shikamaru in on the clans, their special abilities, and who was who. Shikamaru nodded and quickly came up with a strategy.

"Is everyone ready?" Shikamaru asked.

Everyone gave their consent. "Alright, then let's go." Shikamaru said.

Mizuki quickly formed her tentacles and then used them to capture as many of her old friends as possible. _Whenever I find out who is behind this, I will make them pay._ She thought.

Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu to capture as many of them as he could. Then Gai, Kakashi, and the other shinobi who had been guarding the gate all attacked taking out those that had been captured. They had quickly thinned out the ranks, now all that remained were a few adults from the clans and all of the children.

"So many children." Kakashi observed.

"It's even worse than a typical reanimation jutsu." Mizuki replied. "It's downright despicable."

"They're all reanimated?" Gai asked.

Mizuki nodded. "From my first village."

"Mizuki!" one of the young children cried out with glee.

Mizuki's heart almost jumped out of her chest. She looked up and there stood a small girl. She had short curly orange hair and red eyes. "Gemma." Mizuki breathed.

"Come play with us, Mizuki." The small girl replied, smiling brightly. "It will be just like before, but better."

"How?" Mizuki asked.

"Silly, you won't have to grow up anymore." Gemma answered. "And we can play together forever."

Mizuki shook her head. "This isn't right." She said.

Gemma pouted. "What you don't want to play with us anymore?"

Mizuki fought back the tears. "You have to go back." She told the girl. "All of you."

"Come play with us, Mizuki. We miss you." Gemma replied.

"I'm sorry." Mizuki replied.

"You really don't want to come play with us." Gemma pouted. She hung her head. She then looked up and her eyes were clowing. She spoke, but her voice had changed. It wasn't her own. "Then we will make you play with us!"

The group of children along with the few remaining adults charged Mizuki at once. All making their hand signs for their respective jutsus. Mizuki quickly formed a protective bubble around herself and her comrades.

The people from Mizuki's village flew back into the ground several feet away. Mizuki retracted the bubble. Then she quickly formed her hand signs and placed her hand to the ground. "Please forgive me?" Mizuki pleaded as she completed the jutsu and her former friends turned to dust.

"You ruined my collection." a man wearing a long dark robe and short white hair said, coming up through the village gates. A much younger man with short green hair stood beside him.

"You must be the collector." Mizuki said.

"Yes, yes I am. And I'm here to finish my collection." He answered. "Although it won't be truly complete, considering that four of the five powerful clans are all gone. Well, I guess I'll have to settle for one."

Mizuki's eyes widened. "What do you mean you bastard?"

He chuckled. "I came here for you. You will complete the one remaining clan." He answered.

Mizuki glared at him. She then let out a cry that came from somewhere deep within her soul. She gathered her chakra around her and charged at him.

Mizuki ran into a silver barrier and then flew backwards. She landed on her butt between Kakashi and Gai. "How did he use your own jutsu against you?" Gai asked.

"Because...he has her." Mizuki answered, her throat feeling as if it were constricting.

The others looked up and saw a woman. She had chin length black hair and big silver eyes. If her hair had been longer, she would have looked just like Mizuki.

"Who is that?" Gai asked.

"Yuina." Kakashi answered. "Mizuki's mother."

Mizuki rose to her feet. She dried her eyes and schooled her emotions. She then looked around her. _So many of my comrades have been hurt._ She thought. "Gai, Shikamaru, you help get the wounded to the hospital." She ordered.

"But Mizuki Sensei..." Shikamaru began to protest.

"No." Mizuki replied. "Lady Tsunade put me in charge. You will obey my orders as if they were hers. Besides, there's nothing you can do."

Shikamaru and Gai nodded and then headed to help the wounded. Kakashi turned to her. "I'm staying." He told her.

"I know." Mizuki replied. "I'm going to need your help anyway. You're the only one who can help me in this."

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked.

"My father won't be far behind." Mizuki answered. "I'll need you to fight him, while I take care of my mother."

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Kakashi asked.

"I really have no choice." Miuzki replied. "I know her jutsu inside and out."

Kakashi nodded. He reached over and gave Mizuki's hand a quick reassuring squeeze. He let go and then reached his hand up and lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan.

The silver barrier came down. "Hello, little Hoshi." Yuina stated.

"Hi, Mom." Mizuki replied. "There isn't any chance of you just returning to your rest is there?"

"No, my little Hoshi." Yuina answered.

"Where's Dad?" Mizuki asked.

"Right here." Hiro answered, stepping out from behind a tree. "Shall we get on with this family reuinion?"

Mizuki nodded. She and her mother both called their tentacles to surround them. Hiro drew his sword and went, ready to fight his daughter. Kakashi jumped in front of him. "You'll have to go through me to get to Mizuki." Kakashi told him.

Hiro looked Kakahsi over. "I'm glad to know that my daughter is not alone." Hiro said. "But we shall see if you are truly worthy to protect her." He then lifted his sword.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and held it ready. Hiro attacked first swinging his sword at Kakashi. Kakashi deflected the strike with his kunai.

Mizuki's tentacles clashed and tangled with her mother's tentacles. "You've gotten much much stronger, Mizuki." Her mother said.

"I've been practicing." Mizuki replied. She had sent a tentacle through the ground and now it snaked up under her mother. At that same moment, a tentacle shot up from the ground under Mizuki. Both women leaped out of the way.

"Great minds think alike." Yuina told her daughter.

"You did train me." Mizuki replied.

"But I still didn't teach you everything I know." Yuina countered.

Just then Mizuki saw a silver dragon flying towards her. She didn't have time to jump out of the way nor form her chakra into a shield. So, she did the only thing she could do. She stretched out her hands and absorbed the attack into her own body. The force of the attack, knocked her to the ground and she felt winded.

_That's a lot of power to take in to my own body._ She thought breathing hard. She then felt a trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth. _I can't take another hit like that or I'm done for._ Mizuki pulled herself to her feet and stood to face her mother.

"You can't take much more." Yuina said. "You're reaching your limit."

"No...I'm just getting started." Mizuki replied. She then made her hand signs.

Yuina knew exactly what her daughter was doing and she began to make the same hand signs. They both began the transformation. Their ebony locks changing to the purest of white and the silver markings spread over their bodies.

They both, then began to quickly form their next hand signs. The lines on their arms formed into dragons that twined their way down their arms and out of their palms. The four dragons met in a clash half-way between the mother and daughter. Silver light clashed all around the dragons, where they touched.

_In the Leaf Hospital..._

Tsunade rushed into the hospital, Shizune right by her side. Gai and Shikamaru were bringing in more wounded. "Where is Mizuki?" Tsunade inquired.

"Still out there." Shikamaru answered.

"The enemy reanimated her mother." Gai added. "She stayed to fight her."

"And what about Kakashi?"

"I think he stayed with Mizuki Sensei." Shikamaru answered.

It was then that the group could feel a change in the air around them. It was as if the air held some kind of charge. They looked out a window and it appeared that silver particles floated in the air all around the village. "What is that?" Shizune asked.

"Chakra." Tsunade answered. "And it's coming from there." She pointed towards the main gate, where four large silver dragons clashed with each other.

"What are those?" Shikamaru queried in disbelief.

"Mizuki's family jutsu." Gai answered. "Or rather one of them. I'd say that it's their most powerful jutsu."

_The last time this much chakra was released in the village...was when the nine-tails attacked._ Tsunade thought. _I pray that Mizuki and Kakashi are strong enough._

_Kakashi..._

Kakashi clashed the blade of his kunai with the blade of Hiro's sword. However, Hiro had funneled some of his chakra into the blade. Kakashi had seen this and done with same with his kunai. The blades met and both men fell backwards.

"You are very skilled. You've been able to read my moves very quickly." Hiro told Kakashi.

"One of my many talents." Kakashi replied, coolly.

"Well, we'll have to see just how fast you are." Hiro announced. He then began to form his hand signs at a rapid pace. "Fire style...dragon blast jutsu." A powerful blue flame in the shape of a dragon shot from his left hand, towards Kakashi.

Kakashi had just finished his own hand signs and completed his jutsu. Hiro ended his jutsu and looked towards where Kakashi had been standing. Kakashi was no longer there, but a hole in the earth took his place.

"Earth style, head hunter jutsu." Kakashi declared as he reached his hand up through the ground and wrapped it around Hiro's leg and pulled him down into the earth. Kakashi then came back up to the top side of the ground.

"That's a handy trick." Hiro told Kakashi.

It was then that the men were able to detect the change in the air around them. They felt the charge before they noticed the falling silver particles. They turned their eyes towards the two women engaged in battle. "That's a lot of chakra." Kakashi observed.

"She's just as powerful as her mother...maybe more." Hiro whispered. _I have to help her._ He thought. He then built up his chakra around him and then released it in one large blast to free himself from the earth. He lifted his sword and went to strike Kakashi. His blade hit, but Kakashi had acted quickly and used a substitution jutsu.

Hiro looked all around him, ready for an attack from any direction. Kakashi caught him off guard by coming from a tree above him. "Lightning blade!"

Hiro was barely able to dodge the attack. Kakashi's blow landed in the earth, but the shock wave knocked Hiro to the ground a few feet away. Kakashi looked over at Hiro. He noticed that his attack hadn't entirely missed. It had wounded Hiro's left leg.

"That's a powerful jutsu." Hiro said, a note of pain in his voice. "But it will take more than that to take me out." He made a hand sign.

Kakashi noticed that Hiro's sword was nowhere to be seen. He then felt a tremble in the earth. He jumped up as the sword came up through the ground and headed straight for him. Kakashi moved out of the way as he could, but the sword managed to pierce his left leg. Kakashi fell to the ground, the sword in his leg.

"Looks like we're evenly matched." Hiro observed.

"Perhaps." Kakashi replied, a slight strain to his voice. He gripped the sword and began to pull it from his leg. "But my will to protect Mizuki is stronger than the collector's jutsu that he has on you." He then slowly rose to his feet.

"It looks like you are worthy of protecting my daughter after all." Hiro said, as he began to rise to his feet.


	45. Chapter 45

Sweat dotted Mizuki's face with the strain of using so much power. She tasted the coppery flavor of blood in her mouth. _I have to do something to end this._ Mizuki thought. She then focused on her chakra. _I have just enough and I'm in a tight enough spot...I have to try it._

Mizuki concentrated on the flow of her chakra. She felt it flowing through her. It came out in the marks that covered her body...including the dragons on her back. She animated one of the dragons on her back. The dragon closed its mouth and the fire it breathed stopped. It then untangled itself from the sword and the other dragon. It flipped itself facing downwards and then headed down Mizuki's back, over her hip and then down the back of her leg. She discreetly sent it through the ground, towards her mother.

Blood began to trickle out of the other corner of her mouth. _I have used so much...but I have to finish this._ Mizuki thought.

"You're straining, my little Hoshi." Yuina told her daughter.

Mizuki looked at her mother. Blood was trickling from both corners of her mouth as well.

"It looks like I am not the only one...straining." Mizuki replied.

"Yes...and it also looks like the... apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Yuina added.

At that moment, Mizuki's dragon struck her mother, but her mother had also summoned a third dragon. Yuina's dragon attacked Mizuki at the same moment. _Kakashi!_

_Kakashi..._

Kakashi and Hiro stood, their blades locked in contact. The two men stared each other down. "While I am under the control of this jutsu...I don't want you to win...but as Mizuki's father...I want you to win." Hiro told Kakashi. "If I win...I have to help Yuina...I have to help her kill our daughter."

"I'm not about to let that happen." Kakashi replied, determination in his voice. _Kakashi!_ He heard Mizuki's voice. Her voice sounded so urgent...but I heard it in my mind. Is this a gen jutsu?Kakashi thought.

"You just heard her voice in your head...didn't you?" Hiro asked.

Kakashi's eyes widened, but he didn't say a word. _How did he know? What's going on?_

"You're questioning how I know. You're wondering if it's real or a trick by me." Hiro said.

Kakashi still didn't say a word.

"I'll go ahead and tell you...I know because I went through the same thing with Yuina." Hiro told him. "It's a part of the bond."

_Is he telling the truth?_ Kakashi thought. _If he's right...then Mizuki really needs my help and every second I stand here thinking about this...I'm wasting time. But it could be a trap. I have to think of something and something fast._

"You can doubt me all you want, but I can swear to you that I am telling you the truth. Every second you waste here with me...the more danger Mizuki is in." Hiro told him. "So you might want to finish this and finish it quickly."

_Even if it's a trap...I can't risk it. I can't risk Mizuki's life._ Kakashi thought.

Hiro then infused his chakra into the blade of his sword. This caused Kakashi to have to jump back. Hiro then charged at him, his chakra enhancing the range of his blade. Kakashi lifted his kunai to block the attack.

"You'll have to do better than that." Kakashi's voice came from behind Hiro, along with the crackling sound of his lightning blade. Kakashi punched through Hiro's heart with his jutsu.

"I see... a shadow clone..." Hiro managed to choke out. "Now...protect...my little...Hoshi." Then he turned to dust and blew away in the wind.

Kakashi ended his jutsu. He looked all around him. He then saw seven silver dragons, tthree of them were starting to fade away. _Kakashi!_ Mizuki's voice sounded in his head...full of anguish and pain. "I'm coming, Mizuki. Hang on." Kakashi spoke aloud and ran towards the dragons.

By the time he arrived, the three that had been fading had disappeared completely. Three Dragons were just there as if awaiting orders. The forth dragon was curled round a figure kneeling on the ground. Kakashi looked more closely at the figure. She had long white hair spilling over her shoulders and her face was buried in her hands.

"Mizuki?" Kakahsi asked.

She looked up at him, an expression of ultimate heartbreak on her face. "Again...they're gone...all of them...and this time by my hand."

Kakashi walked closer to her. The dragon was still curled around her, so he couldn't actually get to her. "You had to do it." He said, simply.

"I know." She replied. "It wasn't right...or natural for them to be here again."

"They were forced and so were you." Kakashi replied.

"By that bastard." Mizuki said, a harsher tone to her voice. "He will pay for what he has done." She then rose to her feet. The dragon uncurled itself from around her and then moved to her side. The other three dragons moved so that two stood on either side of her. She then took off with her dragons, towards where the collector waited.

Kakashi ran after her. _I can't let her do this alone._


	46. Chapter 46

Satoshi sat on the limb of a tree, Eiji sat on the ground beneath him. Satoshi felt it when the last of his reanimated minions were destroyed. "Yuina and Hiro have been destroyed." He announced.

"What should we do Master? Should we go to her?" Eiji inquired.

"No. She will come to us." Satoshi answered. "She should be here in about five minutes. Maybe even sooner."

"She's that close? How can you tell?"

"My power allows me to sense the anger in the air. She wants vengeance. She wants to take my life."

Just then a silver dragon swooped down from the air and headed straight for Satoshi. He and Eiji leaped to safety and the dragon obliterated the tree. Satoshi's eyes widened slightly at the pure destruction that the dragon caused. _She's even more powerful than I thought possible. With her in my power, I won't need anyone else._ He thought.

Another silver dragon flew over and raced for the Satoshi and Eiji. They once again jumped out of the way as the silver dragon destroyed the area that they had just occupied. _That's right...there's always two. It's the Twin Dragon Jutsu for a reason._ Satoshi reasoned in his mind.

However he was caught off guard by the third dragon that showed up. _What the hell?_ He thought as he barely escaped the jutsu. Unfortuneately for Eiji, he couldn't escape it. Eiji was completely destroyed. There was nothing left of Eiji. _I can't even use his body._ Satoshi thought. _That little bitch._

Satoshi looked around him for a place to hide. It was then that he noticed he was surrounded by Mizuki's silver dragons. The four dragons had curled together around him and formed a dome around him. _No way out. She's good._

"Do you have any last words?" Mizuki asked.

"Not really...I'd rather just show you." Satoshi replied. He then quickly formed his hand signs just as Mizuki was making hers. He was instantly surrounded by a large black mass. The mass then began to expand, getting bigger and bigger, until it exploded.

Mizuki had called her dragons back to surround and protect her from the blast, knowing that she wouldn't be able to jump away in time. Her dragons had shielded her from most of the blast, but they hadn't been able to fully protect her. The force of the explosion sent Mizuki flying backwards. As she flew through the air, she couldn't move or right herself and she saw long tendrils of darkness coming right for her. She was trapped.

"You're mine, Mizuki." Satoshi said, his voice coming out as a low hiss.

Mizuki's heart rate picked up she saw the darkness coming for her. She was helpless. It was then that she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her out of the way. "Lightning blade!" Kakashi then appeared in front of her, destroying the tendrils with his jutsu.

"Don't worry Mizuki. I've got you." Gai said, his voice coming directly behind her.

She was barely able to hear her brother's voice and then watched as their enemy was surrounded by a cloud of burning ash. _So, my big brother had to get in on my rescue, too._ She thought. After a few seconds, Mizuki felt Gai ;and and then gently set her on the ground. Kakashi and Asuma landed close by her.

"Are you alright, Mizuki?" Kakashi asked.

"Fine." She answered, breathing heavy.

"Are you sure? You have blood coming out both corners of your mouth." Asuma countered.

Mizuki pulled herself to her feet and glared at her brother. "I'm fine. I've been worse." She then sensed that an attack was coming and it was coming right for Asuma. She quickly called one of her dragons over to coil around him and shield him from the attack. A long black tentacle of darkness hit the dragon and bounced off. "See, I'm perfectly fine." She then had her dragon uncoil from around him.

The cloud of ash and smoke cleared. "My, my Mizuki. You're more powerful than I expected...and it looks like you're important to the people of this village."

"You could take that as a reason to surrender." Mizuki replied.

"Oh, but you're missing one key factor...it was my jutsu that destroyed your entire village. If need be, my jutsu will do it again."

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"My name is Satoshi." He answered. "You are Kakashi the copy ninja. I also see Asuma Sarutobi and Might Gai. You three along with Mizuki will make a powerful addition to my collection...well you'll be my new collection. Seeing as how you've all destroyed my collection."

"How dare you!" Mizuki shouted at him. "How dare you treat people like that...life like that. Your collection was filled with people. People whose lives were cut short just to help you gain more power. People you just saw as a means to an end."

"That's all there is in life...power." Satoshi replied. "And if my power can be combine with yours, controlling it, I can rule the world."

"Brother...how many times must I tell you this is not the way to gain the power of the Yozora clan?" a familiar voice came from behind Satoshi.

Mizuki, Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai all looked up and watched as Hiroki leaped from a tree and landed beside Satoshi. "I thought I killed you." Mizuki said.

"Oh, well love, that's one thing you can't do. You can't kill either of us. We're immortal." Hiroki answered. "All you did was destroy one of my many physical vessels."

"One of the many perks of being aligned with the darkness." Satoshi added. "We can't die."

"Now, Satoshi you can't kill my bride." Hiroki said, completely ignoring the Leaf Shinobi now.

"What the hell is going on here?" Asuma asked, looking at the exchange confused.

"I'm guessing a family squabble." Mizuki answered.

"Then this is our opportunity for an attack." Gai said.

"It might be a trap." Kakashi replied.

"There's only one way to find out." Gai replied

"And how many times must I tell you, Hiroki, that that this is the only way to gain their power. Your way depends on her falling in love with you and bonding with you...which I'm pretty sure you're already too late on."

"No, I am not. Besides even if I were, she'll have a daughter and I'll just have to pursue her and make her my bride. It's the only way...to marry one and have a child...a child born to both bloodline traits...a powerful child and obedient to her father." Hiroki countered.

Gai pulled out his nunchacku and charged at the enemy. "He's never going to learn is he?" Mizuki asked.

"Nope." Kakashi answered.

"But the same could be said about you." Asuma said, looking at his sister.

Miuzki glared at him. "You've had hard times controlling your emotions, too. So, don't even start to lecture me, Big Brother." She then turned her attention back to Gai as he headed towards the two brothers. Just as he was ready to deliver a kick to them, black tentacles of darkness were heading right for him.

Mizuki quickly had one of her dragons wrap around him and protect him from the blow. Once the darkness had missed, Mizuki then pulled him back out of the way. "Okay, here's the deal, no one just goes head on with them." She declared.

"That's a smart idea." Satoshi said. "The smartest thing would be for you to just surrender, but I know that you're all very head strong."

A gust of wind blew by and Mizuki heard her mother's voice whisper in her ear. _The Four Dragon Sealing jutsu. You're the only one who can use it, my little Hoshi._ Mizuki knew exactly what her mother had meant.

"Mizuki?" Kakashi asked. "What is it?"

"I know how to defeat them." She answered.

"What can we do to help?" Asuma asked.

"Come closer and I'll explain." Mizuki answered. She then explained to them her plan.

"That could work." Asuma said, when she finished explaining her plan.

"That's enough arguing brother." Satoshi said. "Why don't we just capture her and decide what to do with her later?"

"That sounds like a plan to me." Hiroki agreed.

"I'm afraid we can't let that happen." Kakashi said, coming up beside them and then making his hand signs. "Water style, water dragon jutsu." From the lake behind Kakashi, a water dragon sprang forth and went right for the bickering brothers.

The brothers quickly used their darkness to protect them. Asuma came up behind them and threw his chakra blades. The blades went to either side of them and missed them. Then Gai came up on the other side of them and threw a couple of kunai at them, missing them.

"Is that all you three have? Throwing jutsu and weapons at us and missing entirely?" Satoshi asked.

"You put up a better fight before." Hiroki agreed. "Are you just running out of tricks?"

"Not really." Asuma replied. Then he and Gai tugged on something they couldn't see and the brothers were trapped inside wire. The wire glowed silver, with chakra Mizuki had infused into it. Her chakra was able to suppress theirs and it made the wire stronger.

"What?" Hiroki asked.

Just then Mizuki's dragons shot up through the ground, each taking points at the north, south, east, and west. "We have a new trick for you." Mizuki told them. She then formed her hand signs and the dragons began to circle around the two men. "Four Dragon Sealing jutsu!"

The circle the dragons flew in, began to get smaller and smaller, closing in on the two brothers. It closed in until the two men were consumed by the dragons. The bodies of the brothers had been destroyed and all that remained were inky blobs of darkness. Mizuki opened up the earth beneath her jutsu and the dragons dropped the darkness into the earth, with a bit of their fire surrounding it. Once it was inside, Mizuki closed the earth back up.

"They're sealed... away for... good." Mizuki said, breathing heavy. She then called her dragons back to her, they crawled back up her arms and legs and to the places that they were supposed to be. She then ended her transformation, her hair turning back to black and the silver marks disappearing.

The world around her began to spin and he knees began to buckle. "Mizuki!" Kakashi called out. He then leaped over to her, wrapped his arms around her and catching her before she could fall.

"I'm...okay. I...just need...r...rest." Mizuki answered. She then passed out, falling limply in Kakashi's arms.

Kakashi carried her to the hospital. Asuma and Gai staying right with them. Once they were in the hospital, Mizuki was rushed away and a medical ninja attended to Kakashi's leg. After that, they all sat waiting to find out how Mizuki was doing.


	47. Chapter 47

_Just outside the Leaf Village..._

"Can you believe how powerful she is?"

"More powerful than I ever thought possible. Even more powerful than her mother was."

"It's a good thing we only sent a couple of our host bodies out, otherwise we'd be gone."

"Yes, we'll have to be more careful about how we take her down."

"I've already started working on that, Hiroki." Satoshi told his brother.

"And how is that?" Hiroki inquired.

"I sent a piece of my power with her. It will seep into her unconscious mind and her heart." Satoshi explained.

"Ah, I see. Keeping her in a comatose state, by forcing her into her own living nightmare."

"Exactly." Satoshi replied. "That way, once we've come up with a plan and have rested and recovered, we can sneak quietly into the Leaf Village Hospital and take her out without a fight."

"Well, we may have to fight. The Leaf Village won't let a power like hers be taken away so easily. Her room may be guarded."

"True, but they do think we've been defeated." Satoshi countered.

"But we likely aren't the first to come for her power." Hiroki replied.

"You have a good point, but we'll be able to take her. Anyone who gets in our way can just be given a healthy dose of our power."

"When do you think we'll be able to get her?"

"In a few hours. I believe tomorrow evening will be best." Satoshi answered. "And once we get her we'll decide what to do with her."

_Kakashi and the others..._

Kakashi sat with Asuma and Gai in a hall in the hospital. They looked up as they heard Lady Tsunade's steps coming down the hall. "How is she?" Asuma asked.

"She used up a lot of chakra." Tsunade began. "And it appears to that it was so much..that she is now comatose."

"Wh..what do you mean?" Kakahsi asked.

"Mizuki's body is still functioning as it should. Her mind is even working...but her mind isn't here." She answered.

"When will she wake up?" Gai asked.

"I don't know." Tsunade answered. "She may not."

Kakashi felt like Tsunade had just used her monstrous strength to punch him in the gut. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I've done everything that I can." Tsunade answered. "There's nothing else I can try. It's up to Mizuki if she wakes up."

"What do you mean?" Asuma inquired.

"There's no medical reason for her to be in a coma nor do I detect any jutsu disrupting her chakra or her mind. My guess would be seeing all of the people...her parents especially...reanimated and having to destroy them...took too great an emotional tole on her. This may have...the only way to describe it is that...her mind was shattered. Only she can repair it and that's only if she chooses." Tsunade explained.

Kakashi got that punched-in-the-gut feeling again. "Can we see her?" He asked, thinking that maybe there was something they could do to help her.

"Not tonight." Tsunade answered. "You all need your own rest and it's best that the medical staff and I continue to monitor Mizuki's condition for the next few days I'll let you know when you can see her. Now the three of you should go home and get your rest. That's an order."

_Mizuki..._

_Mizuki sat on a hard wood floor, hugging her knees to her chest. She was surrounded by cold darkness on all sides. "What is this place?" She spoke aloud. "And why am I so scared?" No one answered her nor could she answer herself. She wasn't sure why, but she felt an overwhelming sense of fear and aloneness. She then heard something moving in the darkness just beside her._

_ "Whose there?" Mizuki asked._

_ "Mizuki?" came the familiar childish voice._

_ Mizuki looked up into the familiar red eyes. "Gemma?"_

_ "I'm dead, Mizuki." Gemma said. "We're all dead...everyone...except you."_

_ Mizuki felt tears stinging her eyes. "I know. I'm sorry."_

_ "You better be...but that's not enough. You're the reason we're all dead. They wanted you, but you just wouldn't give up."_

_ "I know." Mizuki replied, the tears escaping. "I'm sorry."_

_ "Sorry isn't good enough." came another familiar voice._

_ Mizuki looked up and saw her mother standing in the darkness. "Mom?"_

_ "Don't you call me mom." Yuina replied. "The day that I gave birth to you is a day I will regret for all of eternity. If I had never had you...I would still be alive."_

_ "We're all dead...and it's all your fault." Hiro said, coming to stand beside Yuina._

_ "And it's going to happen again." Gemma said._

_ "The Leaf and everyone you claim to care about are going to be destroyed." Yuina added._

_ "And it will be for you. It will be because of you. They will all die because of you." Hiro finished._

_ The tears now freely flowed down Mizuki's face. She couldn't utter a a single word. She just cried out in pain and anguish. Some part of her wanted to disagree with what they were saying, but that part was overpowered by the part of her that said they were right. _

_"It's all your fault." They repated over and over again._

_ Mizuki put her hands over her ears, but their words resounded in her mind. She then began to feel physical pain...as if the words were an assault on her body. The pain took over her and became unbareable. She passed out and was consumed by the blackness._

_Kakashi..._

Kakashi had reluctantly gone home upon the Hokage's orders. He had removed his gear and climbed in bed and surprisigly went to sleep easily, despite everything on his mind. He had been resting peacefully and then all of a sudden woke up in the middle of the night.

He woke with a start, a cold sweat covering his body. An overwhelming sense of pain and loneliness filled his chest and his breath came in short ragged gasps. "What's going on?" He spoke to no one in particular. _What is this feeling? The last time I felt like this...I woke up...and found him dead._

A sense of foreboding came over him. _Mizuki._ He thought, rising before even realizing what he was doing.


	48. Chapter 48

Kakashi quickly arrived at the hospital and found his way to Miuzki's room, avoiding the hospital staff. He found Mizuki laying in her bed, completely out of it. He walked closer to her bedside. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest.

_She's alive. _Kakashi thought with a small sigh of relief. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Kakashi looked more closely at her. Her skin was pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. Kakashi reached his hand over and curled his fingers around hers.

The feeling of sadness and loneliness overwhelmed him. _What...what is this?_ Kakashi thought. He closed his eyes and felt an all consuming darkness around him. Kakashi felt the darkness pooling at his feet and then he slowly began to sink into it.

"What? What's this?" Kakashi asked aloud. "Is this...some kind of jutsu?"

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi snapped his eyes opened and looked around him. It was daylight outside. _How? What is going on?_ Kakashi thought.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade shouted again. "What are you doing here?"

Kakashi turned to face the Hokage. "I..." He opened his mouth, but for once couldn't find the words.

"I thought I told you to go home and rest." She said, her voice stern. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"I...I just had this bad feeling." Kakashi answered. "I had to check on Mizuki."

"As you can see her condition hasn't changed." Tsunade said.

"What time is it?" Kakashi asked.

"About seven in the morning." Tsunade answered. "Why do you ask?"

_It was about two when I got here. _Kakashi thought. _So, I got lost in that darkness for five hours._ "I don't mean to question your diagnosis..."

"But?" Tsunade asked.

"I think that there is a jutsu keeping Miuzki in a coma." Kakashi answered.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because...I came in here at two in the morning...I held her hand and fell into a world of darkness and misery...I got lost in it. You snapped me out of it just a few minutes ago." Kakashi answered.

"I see." Tsunade replied. She then reached her hand out to wrap it around Miuzki's. She closed her eyes for a few moments. "I don't detect anything."

"I know what I saw." Kakashi replied.

"Kakash...I know you don't want to accept the fact that Mizuki might not want to wake up..." Tsunade replied.

"I know that there is a jutsu behind this." Kakashi protested.

"How would you be able to detect something that I couldn't?  
Kakashi went to open his mouth, but he couldn't say anything. If he told her about his bond with Mizuki, he would have to explain everything. "I just know." Kakashi answered. "Mizuki wouldn't abandon this village like that. She left once, but that was to protect us. This time...it's different."

"I'll do another examination." Tsunade said with a sigh. "It's going to take a while. Go get yourself something to eat. I'll contact you when I find something."

Kakashi nodded. "Thank you." He said with a bow and then left to go get a bite to eat.

Tsunade got to work, examining Mizuki. She checked out every inch of Mizuki's chakra network. She delved even deeper in her examination than she ever had before. _Kakashi is a highly trained Shinobi of this village. He's been around for a while and knows when something is wrong..especially with Mizuki. They have been on a team together for so long. He would know...and I will find out what it is._

_Kakashi..._

Kakashi walked around the village, waiting for word from the Hokage. "Kakashi!" Gai called after him.

Kakashi turned around to see Gai running up to him. "What is it?" He asked.

"Have you been to the hospital to see Mizuki?"

"Yeah. Lady Tsunade was doing a further examination when I arrived." Kakashi answered.

"When was that?"

"Early this morning." Kakashi answered. "Why do you ask?"

"She must be doing an intense exam." Gai replied. "She was still examining her when I went there just a few minutes ago."

Kakashi looked up at the sky then, taking note of the position of the sun. _It will be dark in about an hour._ He thought. _It must be an even deeper exam than she usually does._

"How about a competition to pass the time, Kakashi?" Gai suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Kakashi asked.

"How about who can do the most push-ups in an hour?" Gai asked.

"Alright." Kakashi agreed. He and Gai quickly found a spot by a lake. They then started doing push-ups. After about a half hour, Kakashi happened to look up and notice a bird flying in the air, circling above. _Lady Tsunade must be finished with her exam._ Kakashi knew that if just up and left Gai would want to know why and insist on going to speak with Lady Tsunade.

Kakashi quickly pushed himself up and lifted his hands off the ground. He made his hand signs and created a shadow clone and then replaced himself with the shadow clone. Once he had his shadow clone in place, doing the push-ups, Kakshi took off towards the hospital.

When he arrived one of the staff members sent him to Tsunade's office. In just a few moments, he was standing in front of Tsunade's desk. "Did you find it?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." Tsunade answered.

"What did you find out about it?" Kakashi asked.

"It...it's like nothing I've ever seen before." Tsunade answered. "I have no idea how to go about breaking it."

"Can I see her?" Kakashi asked, having the feeling that he could break it.

"It can't hurt." Tsunade answered. "Go ahead."

"Thank you." Kakashi replied and then left.

_Satioshi and Hiroki..._

The two brothers sneaked into the Leaf Village under the cloak of darkness. The made their way to the hospital without being detected. They found the laundry room and changed into a couple of hospital uniforms. They found their way to Mizuki's room easily.

"There she is subject to my jutsu." Satoshi said.

"She's ours for the taking." Hiroki agreed.

"I beg to differ." a voice came from the window.

The two men turned around. "You're getting to be a pain. Copy Ninja Kakashi." Hiroki said.

"You stay away from her." Kakashi ordered.

"Like you can stop us." Satoshi replied.

"You take her brother. I'll take care of this one." Hiroki told him.

Satoshi nodded. He reached down and scooped Mizuki up into his arms and leaped out of the window with her. Kakashi tried to take off after him, but Hiroki got in his way. "You have to go through me, first."


End file.
